


Recovered Advent Logs (WotC Odd RP logs season 3)

by OddXCOMarchive



Series: WotC Odd RP Logs season 3 [2]
Category: XCOM (Video Games) & Related Fandoms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-12 23:45:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16005785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OddXCOMarchive/pseuds/OddXCOMarchive
Summary: The compiled Advent, Chosen and MOCX companion logs for the XCOM character logs in this series!NOTE: Near the very end of this campaign, mod incompatibilities led to an unresolvable campaign crash after Episode 57. In order to complete this writing project, we have assumed that the campaign concluded successfully, but have written an in-universe explanation for the interruption in the XCOM logs. Sorry if the ending to the enemy logs seems abrupt!





	Recovered Advent Logs (WotC Odd RP logs season 3)

**Author's Note:**

> Writers:
> 
> Multiple Advent - twinodoom  
> Unnamed Advent Officer - Gristlebee  
> Misc. Advent - Nyein chan  
> Speaker Luke Rickson - Lewis Gribben  
> MOCX Commander Even - BCBigCoyote  
> Chosen Hunter - Novaseer  
> Chosen Warlock - GearBlade654
> 
> Editors:  
> Suggestiveartefacts  
> Damon Nightshade  
> Neal 'Headshot' Teoh
> 
> +++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨++  
> For XCOM logs, go here:  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/15793140/chapters/36751557

Ep 1-----Operation Gatecrasher----------------------------------------------  
—Dr. Michael Hansen, ADVENT Project Clairvoyant head scientist—

Subject R claimed to have foreseen XCOM returning to rescue their commander and destroy the Elders in it’s dreams. I believed he was being driven mad by his enhanced Psionic abilities, genetic modifications, and unique ability to control technology with it’s Psionic power. However, I now realize he may have observed traces of the Resistance’s activities, and attempted to warn us. Then it went mad trying to warn us of what was to come.

The Elders were merciful to us, as they believe Subject R’s ability to foresee the future is the key to defeating XCOM. They have placed me in charge of the newly created Project Clairvoyant. This has given us more resources and support to continue developing Subject R’s abilities. As the name suggests, the Elders want us to focus on developing more of it’s precognition abilities.

I remain skeptical of this ability‘s existence. We did not give it any modifications that should have allowed it see into the future. It is very likely the Elders have overestimated the abilities of our creation. However, questioning the Elders would be extremely unwise. It’s better to entertain them than to disobey. At least, until I have the means to escape this situation.

—End log—  
Ep 2-----Operation Rebel Law----------------------------------------------  
—Dr. Michael Hansen, Project Clairvoyant Head Scientist—

The Elders are pleased with Subject R’s actions, as they disrupted XCOM’s recent mission. It knew they would visit an abandoned facility once used by Dr. Vahlen, on their next mission. However, this knowledge did not affect the outcome of the mission in any significant way. While the deployed forces held them for a time, XCOM still completed their mission without any casualties.

I have also discovered part of the origin if Subject R’s “precognition”. It appears to have used it’s abilities to access a Long War simulator used to pacify the Commander of XCOM. I am uncertain of the other half, as this works more into Psionics. Psionics was never my area of expertise, which is why I tasked Dr. Bill Johnson with investigating this half. That, and I don’t have to take responsibility should it turn out that it does not exist.

—End log—

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
ADVENT Report #1  
[BEGIN RECORDING]  
In light of recent events, command has deemed it necessary for me to begin filing after action reports on the insurgent group XCOM due to their string of successes.   
One such victory was their recent assault on one of the data network terminals. The standing force were quickly and mercilessly gunned down. Our reinforcements walked into an ambush, and didn’t fare much better. Not a single insurgent casualty, and we've yet to discern what the rebels have recovered from the terminal. The poor performance of our units is mainly due to the removal of the Commander from the Psionic network, as this has severely hampered our units combat effectiveness and tactical awareness.  
While relatively new, this "XCOM" could potentially present a threat to the Elder's plans. They appear to be are better trained and armed than your average insurgent. Reports also note they have allied themselves with the traitor Skirmishers. I would strongly suggest nipping this movement in the bud before they become a true threat.  
Officer signing off.  
[END LOG]

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Ep 3-----Operation Half-eaten Scepter-------------------------------------  
ADVENT Report #2  
[BEGIN RECORDING]  
There hasn't been any XCOM attacks on ADVENT holdings to report as of late. While this may be considered a boon or a benefit, I do not consider it as such. I genuinely doubt the insurgents were simply resting on their laurels. But the question is, what are they planning? I fear what they're potentially plotting.   
On the topic of disturbances, the Lost population in Sector #457A, formerly known as Norilsk are unusually active. Purifier squads have been dispatched to investigate this anomaly. So far, they've come across multiple fresh Lost corpses and bullet casings. We are theorizing this where XCOM has been. But if that's the case, what was the importance of this location? We currently have too many questions and too few answers for my liking.   
On a final note, the propaganda effort against XCOM and other associated resistance groups has performed exceptionally. The general populace has been eating it up. The average civilian sees them as only violent erratic terrorists, threatening the peace and stability brought by the benevolent ADVENT coalition. How gullible.  
Officer signing off.  
[RECORDING ENDS]  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

—Dr. Bill Johnson, ADVENT Project Clairvoyant Psionics expert—

From what I’ve heard, the previous head of Project Clairvoyant, he was “dismissed” when Dr. Hansen unintentionally created Subject R. The reason given was that he failed to produce any working specimens with the desired abilities. Because of this, I understand the stress Dr. Hansen is feeling in his position. He fears that if the Elders believe he has failed them, then we will likely be punished. He tasked me with discovering whether or not we have created what the Elders believe. My results are somewhat mixed.

Subject R definitely possesses an ability to see some form of vision. Based on it’s repeated changes to the simulation, it seems to be attempting to recreate a specific timeline. It keeps reloading and resetting the simulation to play out a specific scenario. I believe Subject R may be attempting recall events from another timeline. This ability, combined with it’s information processing abilities and near limitless access to the Psionic Network, it can definitely serve its original function as a tactician. 

As for seeing into the future, we may require a means of enhancing it’s abilities before it can be of use. The timeline it foresaw has numerous differences from our own. Specifically, XCOM’s early access to Psionics and a number of their specialized weapons and training that did not exist in previously observed timelines. We’re working on making modifications to the Long War Simulator to prevent it from altering the simulation. This should focus it to focus on a range of possible futures closer to our own.

—End Log—  
Ep 4 & 5-----Operation Bone Killer------------------------------------------  
—Dr. Michael Hansen, ADVENT Project Clairvoyant Head Scientist—

Dr. Johnson has sent me his theories on Subject R’s precognitive abilities. While they appear to be accurate, I am concerned as to whether or not it will be of use to us. From the sounds of his report, we can only predict possible futures. Events that might come to pass, but not guaranteed to occur. Passing this information to Subject R appears to have relieved him, as he has now had significantly less outbursts when hearing updates on XCOM’s activity.

I am concerned by Subject R’s inability to foresee his own influence. Either he can’t, or won’t predict his choices before he makes them. This makes it impossible for us to foresee his impact on the war. The Elders appear to be satisfied with his abilities. They’ve closed our work. I am uncertain of what the Elders have planned for us in the future either, but all Project Clairvoyant staff have been redirected to a new facility.

—END LOG—  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
ADVENT Report #3 [PART A]  
[LOG BEGINS]  
Our patrols in the Sector #457A, otherwise known as Norilsk, have borne fruit. They've come across multiple insurgent carrying stolen ADVENT equipment. We are currently engaged in combat with these thieves, with XCOM attempting to escort them to an unidentified aircraft. Lost contacts appear to be mainly attacking XCOM, for some unknown reason. Multiple squads have been deployed to intercept, and we are reading heavy casualties on our sides.  
Our forces are being backed up the Chosen, the one known as "Hunter", but even so, they've only taken down one insurgent and critically injured another, despite our superior units and equipment. The battle still rages on, and it seems the Hunter is the only active allied unit still on the field.  
I will soon report back with further developments on this skirmish.  
Officer signing off.  
[LOG ENDS]  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

ADVENT Report #3 [PART B]  
[RECORDING BEGINS]  
The battle in Norilsk has finally concluded. From after I left off from the last log, ADVENT reinforcements began pouring in, blockading their escape. The Hunter had landed the first XCOM operative kill, a Jayko McWoods according to the report. Unfortunately, soon after, due to the massive tactical error of standing right in front of an insurgent, he then took multiple rounds, incapacitating him and forcing him to retreat. The majority of the insurgents managed to escape despite a scathing hail of fire and the blockade. But this was not without loss on their side. In order to get through, the insurgents sacrificed two resistance operatives, throwing them into the fray to draw off fire, and once they completed their suicide charge, were left to die.  
Currently, extraction of remaining ADVENT personel is underway. Units are attempting to retrieve the resistance cadavers, but... the drawn out conflict and multiple explosive detonations has attracted droves of Lost, making retreat, somewhat.... tricky. Dropships are circling the area, trying to locate a safe landing position. The soldiers are under orders to abandon retrieval of these bodies if necessary.  
I would not personally consider this a victory, but it is at least a step in the right direction nonetheless.  
Officer signing off.  
[RECORDING ENDS]  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

—Dr. Bill Johnson, Project Clairvoyant Psionic’s Consultant—

The Elders sent us a corpse to study. Jayco McWoods. An XCOM Psionic. At first, I was uncertain of what they wanted with this seemingly random corpse, or how he was killed. But after further study, I realized that McWoods possesses a similar ability to Subject R. He appears to have a reversed version of Precognition, receiving information from versions of himself in other timelines. The ability was never properly unlocked, resulting in him only being able to use it upon expiry. It is likely he is using his knowledge in another timeline.

Used at its full potential, the ability may allow Subject R to every possible future. A near infinite range of possibilities would be known to him. Only timelines in which he does not exist would be blind to him. And possibly the current one. Of course, with his near limitless knowledge, defeating XCOM should theoretically become a matter of outwitting them. In the meanwhile, ADVENT has worked to correct limitations we had in the previous timelines. It is possible the Elders may have become unstoppable because of Subject R’s vision.

—END LOG—  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

>> Location: Secure ADVENT command Center in [Redacted]. 

As the monitor in front of the ADVENT command officer flickered to life, a small badge tucked into a shirt, displaying the insignia of the insurgent XCOM came into view. The focus and the static clears, and a group of human resistance soldiers are now visible, accompanied by the VIPs that ADVENT was supposed to annihilate. 

However, as ADVENT begun to drop into the combat zone, the resistance group begun to spread out. The bearer of the footage, a woman with apparently no concern for her own well being, ducked straight into an old dusty bookstore, right in the direction of the spawning Elder's Chosen. Battle commences, and from the camera footage, it appeared that the Elder's Chosen was now taking aim at XCOM a street away. 

The bearer of the footage was now flanked by reinforcements of the Chosen, yet she did not flinch - merely laughed. The footage bearer opened fire at one of the sectoids, severing damaging the unit. The Elder's Chosen was in view still, but he remained focused on his own prey. One shot from his rifle and the entire XCOM voice channel was in chaos. Insurgent operative known as 'Ice' was confirmed to be unconscious.

The only one that did not react was the Footage Bearer. She did not move nor was she concerned about XCOM. It was debatable if she was even concerned for herself. Swarms of Lost were now bearing down on the old bookstore, some decaying human husks already inside. One Lost rushed is way close to the camera, almost within grabbing range. The Footage Bearer did not move, but rather took aim, missing the Lost's head by a margin.

At that time, Chosen Hunter was onto his next prey, unflinching, the stoicism and the glee for headshots in both of the Hunter and the Footage Bearer was uncanny. It was a shame that the footage bearer was on the side of XCOM. Soon enough, the Hunter moved onto higher ground and out of view. Perhaps it was a trick of the eye, but as the ADVENT officer watched the video, he could have sworn that there was a slight smirk upon the Hunter as he turned his head in the direction of the camera for a split second. 

Suddenly, small bundle of decayed flesh and rotting Hello Kitty sweater next came into view. No older than perhaps ten prior to becoming Lost, the small human form brought it with another swarm slithered its way past the old book store. For a moment, it seemed as if XCOM was soon to be surrounded by both the Lost and the ADVENT task force. If only that were the case. 

The camera swiftly moved from one Lost to the next, the bearer of the footage dispatching each individual lost without haste. The laughter of a madwoman echoed through the old book store, as one Lost fell after another. If there was any hesitation as the bullets entered the cranium of the Lost child, the ADVENT officer did not see nor hear it. ADVENT knew all too well that XCOM recruited some of its soldiers regardless of any criminal background, and it probably took a special kind of crazy to volunteer for a mission into Lost territory... and to remain so efficient in combat despite being behind ADVENT lines. 

Perhaps genetic re-sequencing of such traits in some of the soldiers would be beneficial. But alas, such matters were in hands of the revered Elders.

The battle continues, casualties piling on both sides. The old bookstore was now littered with the bodies of the Lost and ADVENT. Yet, she remained, reloading and taking down her foes with an unfazed momentum. One ADVENT squad lands next to the bookstore, barging in and taking up positions within the interior. Behind them, a portal with another Sectoid squad was already entering the combat zone. The camera focuses on the ADVENT squad leader as he threw a flashbang towards XCOM. The footage bearer must have been distracted by it. Seconds later, there was the firing of an ADVENT rifle, followed by the camera feed cutting off. The footage did not even register the bullets incoming. 

It was a shame, in retrospect. Had ADVENT known about the abilities of such an individual, perhaps they would have even attempted to capture her. In the end, she was no better than a Lost - a forgotten body in an old dead city. The ADVENT officer switches off the monitor. 

>> Recovered Footage from Fallen Resistance Soldier concluded  
>> Cross-referencing with ADVENT database. Resistance Soldier identified as Yvonne Vargas  
>> End review.  
Ep 6-----Operation Ancient Reckoning-----------------------------------------------  
ADVENT Report #4  
[RECORDING BEGINS]  
Another victory for XCOM. They've assaulted an ADVENT workstation once again, this time on train #09D1. Despite units being on high alert and staying in a defensive position near the train, insurgents were still able to breach the train car. No likely to due to part to the turents not being able to hit the broadside of a battleship, unless of course it's one of our own men! Gunned down with no issue at all! The insurgents managed to retrieve Intel on our tactics on capturing their undercover agents, rendering these plans moot. Genetic enhancement of our soldier's reflexes are going as planned thankfully. And with additional genetic donations from the recently retrieved resistance bodies has improved them even more, making them quite capable of avoiding bullets in fact. XCOM is in for quite the surprise.  
The Avatar project is going as planned, with no interruptions as of late. Intelligence reports that XCOM are aware of the project, but not of its end goal. But it does not matter. Once it is complete, nothing will be able to stand in our Elder's way. Not the Templars, not the Reapers, not the Skirmishers and definitely not XCOM.   
Officer signing off.  
[RECORDING ENDS]  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨++

—ADVENT COMMANDER DRASK BARTA—

The increased pressure on XCOM today appears to be having an affect on XCOM forces. They struggle to muster any victories. Their forces have developed fears of our forces. And now I have been tasked with utilizing a enhanced Psionic with precognitive abilities to destroy their forces. This should be a very short war.

—END LOG—  
Ep 7-----Operation Vengeful Cobra----------------------------------------------------  
ADVENT Report #5  
[RECORDING BEGINS]  
XCOM has raided one of our supply depots. We did manage to recover a few crates, but a majority are unaccounted for, likely claimed by these insurgents. According to base footage, XCOM has allied itself the psionic fanatics known as the Templars. While this might have provided an edge for them in combat, I doubt this is the reason they succeed so easily. Rather, its the fact our soldiers can't even aim properly. I can hardly tell whether they're actually aiming or firing off warning shots. Not a single shot managed to connect, meaning XCOM got away unwounded. This is absolutely unacceptable! Even the poorly trained resistance operatives can aim better then these buffoons we call our military! This MUST be rectified immediately, whether that means pulling in our troops for vision exams, or simply scrapping this entire generation of troopers. Whatever we do, this idiocy cannot go on any longer!  
Cough Ahem. Excuse my outburst. Before pulling out, an old discontinued infiltration unit back from the first war, dubbed a "Thin Man" by the humans, approached the insurgents, and gave them supplies, citing we "No longer needed it" and it "Wanted to live." How this relic managed to slip through decommissioning, is beyond me. The situation is currently being rectified, with troops being sent in to make an example of. Traitors will not be tolerated by any means.  
Officer signing off.  
[RECORDING ENDS]  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

—ADVENT COMMANDER Drask Barta—

It would appear that XCOM is not ready to give up. Understandable, considering that they fully aren’t aware of how small their chances of victory have become. But we’ve now made it so that XCOM’s “Overwatch” reactions will have reduced affect on our troops. The Clairvoyant has informed me that XCOM has most likely contacted the Reapers. He has advised me to kill them on sight, as they will rarely be seen by our troops. We’ll see if they’re as good as he thinks they are.

—END LOG—  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

They were not meant to die that day.

Shesha quickly moved her oddly shaped humanoid body into cover behind some boxes. Within cold icy room of slaughter, large chunks of earth-creature meat hung down from hooks. Shesha could only assume this was a food storage for the enemy humans, but that was not why the Elders have sent her team here, no. This location marked a crucial strategic point within this human city - a carefully placed plasma bomb here could result in large human casualties, resulting in widespread panic across the region. 

As the ‘Thin Man’ reloaded her weapon, kinetic rounds bounce off against her cover. She hissed back, catching glimpses of the enemy team known as XCOM converging onto her location. They had not breached into the room yet, rather taking potshots from the doors in behind high cover. Yet, time was running out for both of her. XCOM was deactivating the power nodes, granting them very few crucial seconds to act.

When XCOM had landed down, two pods of her own team had managed to delay them for long enough. Even though, Shesha knew XCOM’s fighting power, she also knew full well that keeping the rest of her team around in the combat zone was suicide at best. Shesha had entered the battleground with only a fraction of her team while the rest stayed within the safety of the ships.

Shesha entered overwatch, just as a heavy XCOM trooper moved forward into the room in order to unleash suppressing fire on her. The aim of the ‘Thin Man’ was unmatched, the plasma bolts entering the cranium, dissolving the trooper’s exposed body parts in mere seconds.

But that was not enough. XCOM, realizing its mistakes, sent in a ranger forward, deactivating the plasma bomb in one swift motion. She had failed, and while that was a disgrace in itself, what the Elders did next was nothing if not wasteful. Still, in her cover, Shesha watched in horror as the rest of her team entered into the battlefield, dropping down from high above. 

XCOM was already waiting, fingers already on the trigger. None of her team even managed to get into cover before XCOM annihilated them one by one as they entered the combat zone.

They were not meant to die that day.

After that battle, rage consumed her. She had gotten careless, even managing to get herself captured by XCOM. In some way, Shesha welcomed in, perhaps this was suitable punishment for her. If only XCOM had won the war, perhaps she would have remained there forever.

Twenty years later, much of this planet had changed. The Thin Men were now obsolete, with their role being replaced by the Faceless. Some of the Thin Men had went through genetic re-modification back to their original Viper states while some remained as spokesman for ADVENT, but some of the disgraced ones were forgotten. The Thin Man body was her own prison now.

Yet, with the news of the XCOM Commander escaping, and the rise of several resistance factions, it was perhaps due time to take her leave from the Elder’s ranks. The Elders had no need for her after all... and she truly did wished to live for her team.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Ep 8-----Operation Frost Hound---------------------------------------------------------  
ADVENT Report #6  
[RECORDING BEGINS]  
Another XCOM success. After our raid of a dissident safe house, XCOM was deployed to rescue our prisoner. The standing forces were split and taken out. Reinforcements began trickling in after confirmation that they had secured the prisoner. They were quickly taken out before anything of note. As usual, the Chosen decided it to not assist, rather deciding that attacking some resistance camps would be more useful.   
The MOCX initiative has been going along well. Their training is based off the original XCOM's regiment, and we have no shortage of recruits eager to serve the Elders. Though, this initiative runs contrary to our usual tactics. More quality over the quantity of our average forces, meaning we can only train so many at a time. Maybe this different approach will be the silver bullet we require.  
Further on the topic of the Chosen, XCOM has encountered the Chosen dubbed as the "Assassin". Perhaps she will be of more use then her motor mouthed brother. In other news, we have begun deploying the experiments of one "Doctor Vahlen" to defend our Black Sites. She had created highly modified versions of the Muton Berserker, Viper, and Archon for some baffling reason, as she is former XCOM personnel. They have proven capable assets, and will present a formidable challenge to any would be attacker.  
Officer signing off.  
[RECORDING ENDS]  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

—ADVENT Commander Drask Barta—

The Clairvoyant did not exaggerate the Reapers abilities. Security cameras show XCOM’s new Reaper sneaking past our enemies while moving into an area that should have been within their line of sight. It would appear that their forces are slowly improving. The Clairvoyant advises we should eliminate their more experienced soldiers before they become even more dangerous.

The Clairvoyant was successful in helping us locate members of the Resistance outside the Avenger. The Avenger may be able to use the Resistance Network to hide from us, but those keeping the Network running are easy targets. The Hunter is making sure they suffer badly. And now the Assassin has the opportunity to target those who recently established communications within her territory.

We are nearing the point where we will be activating Dark Events. XCOM will have to choose between hiding in the shadows, keeping their will strong, and being able to use Overwatch against our soldiers. All of these will cripple XCOM’s ability to face our forces. The Clairvoyant predicts XCOM will attempt to counter these. But there is little chance of them countering all three. And any one of these outcomes could destroy XCOM.

—END LOG—  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________  
EPISODE 8. [ TUNNEL RESCUE REINFORCEMENTS ]

>> Location: ADVENT Combat Cognition Enrichment Facility Delta, 15 miles outside of City Center [Redacted], Central China  
>> Date: April 20th, 2035  
>> Research Log of Project [Redacted]

>> Control Group 14-A, no modification and consists only of current genetic templates.  
>>Testing Begins.

Description: Subjects (14-A) were recruited randomly from multiple locations across the ADVENT network. Subjects consists of equal numbers of all current ADVENT military units. All subjects were not given any prior cognitive enhancements. Testing begun at 0230 hours local time to stimulate a dark combat environment. Testing grounds consists of multiple trees, rock formations, buildings, and other concealing and cover-providing objects. Six unarmed Disposable Human Targets (D-Human), gathered from resistance and civilian populations, were released into the combat arena once all subjects were in place.

Results: Group 14-A showed difficulty in registering the location of hidden D-Humans unless D-Humans were within a close enough radius of ADVENT subjects. The dispatching of D-Humans did not begin until 4 minutes after the beginning of the experiment.

>> Experimental Group 14-B, enhanced with Genetic Modification [Redacted]  
>> Testing Begins.

Description: Subjects (14-B) were recruited randomly from multiple locations across the ADVENT network. Subjects consists of equal numbers of all current ADVENT military units. All subjects were modified biologically prior, and had also gone through an intense examination and testing of psychological enrichment procedure - [Redacted] Testing begun at 0300 hours local time to stimulate a dark combat environment. Testing grounds consists of multiple trees, rock formations, buildings and other concealing and cover-providing objects. Six new unarmed Disposable Human Targets (D-Human), gathered from resistance and civilian populations, were released into the combat area once all subjects were in place.

Results: Group 14-B were able to quickly locate the hidden D-Humans. Dispatching of D-Humans begun 04 seconds after the beginning of the experiment.

>> Conclusion  
Data gathered indicates that the work done in this facility will drastically increase the combat effectiveness of all ADVENT units. It is advised that th-

WARNING - CONFIRMED RESISTANCE INTERFERENCE. INFORMATION FROM DATABASE IS IN DANGER. ALL ADVENT UNITS ARE TO BE ON RED ALERT.  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Ep 9-----Operation Unceasing Ring----------------------------------------------------  
ADVENT Report #7  
[RECORDING BEGINS]  
Another pitiful performance by our units. We had finally tracked down a resistance node, and had it surrounded. And what did those idiots do? Fire on it one by one! If they had attacked at once, the node would've been destroyed and we would be out of there before XCOM even arrived! And the Chosen Assassin? Even worse than her brother. The fool insists on close range, despite not being able to take a melee blow! She was taken down quicker than she arrived! So far, her only redeeming trait she has is that she doesn't talk as much as her brother.   
The resistance node had scrambled our new surveillance systems, that would have denied XCOM the element of surprise. The other projects are going as planned. The gene modding is nearing completion, and those already implanted are demonstrating exceptional reflexes. Project codename "Dark Tower" is on schedule. Once finished, the device will assault the psyches of the insurgents, sapping their wills and breaking their morale, until they are nothing but blubbering wrecks. Despite these advances, I'm sure our troopers will still find some way to muck this up.   
Officer signing off.  
[RECORDING ENDS]

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

__________________________________________________________________________________________________

EPISODE 9. [ ASSASSIN ]

>> Location: Charity Youth Center, Harbin.  
>> Audio log: -Absent- Recovered

Sitting in a fetal position on top of the sofa, the small asian girl had her hands grasped tightly onto the coffee cup in her hands, the blanket over her body doing very little to stop herself from shivering. The therapist’s office was as clean and pristine as ever, a stark contrast to the partially destroyed and burned down place that she used to call home.

After a while, a man in a knitted sweater walked in, bearing his usual gentle smile and audio recorder. The girl watched with a half-scared and half-annoyed face as the man took his seat across the coffee table from her.

“Hello, Xian Wei,” he begun, stepping his fingers already, “How are you feeling today?”

There was no verbal response from the girl, only the slight shifting of her gaze from the man in front of her, to literally anything else but his face. She brought her knees closer as she grimaced.

 

The man let the silence stay for a few seconds before speaking again, “Do you want to talk about what happened?” 

Xian Wei stared at him once more. The grimace deepened as her breathing got a bit faster. Curling her toes, she finally let out a sigh, dropping her head down onto her knees. A minute passed, then two, before finally, she dared to peek back at the man in front of her, half of her face behind the cover of her knees.

“They lied to me.” her voice was soft, timid, “They took mama away this morning for building that computer tower for the bad people… Then there was fighting and shooting… and afterwards, I saw Papa came home as one of them.”.

“One of what, Xian Wei?” the man remained his calm appearance, giving her the best reassuring smile that he could.  
Xian Wei took her hands to her hands to her face, stretching out her cheeks downwards. The man instantly realized what it looked like - a face of one of the Lost. He nodded back, smiling still.

“How do you feel now, Xian Wei?” He finally asked.

“Afraid..” she blurted, that emotion was one thing that she was certain about. Other things at the moment were a confusing mess, “... Mama said that they will come for me too… Mama said that you could help me.”

The man in front of her let out a sigh, a sight that she had not seen since ever. He stood up, grabbed the audio recorder and switched it off. He looked at her, with somewhat more serious eyes, “Your mother was right. I can help you.”

He walked over to her, taking out a small wool insignia of XCOM from within his shirt’s pocket. Crouching down next to her, he smiled again, placing the insignia inside her hand, “But I can’t do it alone… Xian Wei, I think it’s time we had a talk about what your mother did.”

 

\-------  
Addendum: The Doctor gave us some trouble in retrieving the recording. He has been disposed off quietly but the girl is still missing and it is suspected that she was transferred to a resistance Haven. Innocent or not, her parents still colluded with XCOM. Our hand of Justice must be swift and severe for we serve the Elder’s will.   
\- ADVENT command officer Bal-nar  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
—ADVENT COMMANDER Drask Barta—

XCOM has chosen to counter our detection of their forces. Had it been successful, the Clairvoyant would be able to locate most of XCOM’s forces before the battles start. Instead, we’ll have to settle for enhancing our troops with the “lightning reflexes” ability used by XCOM in the old war and lowering their will faster by increasing the toll each fight takes on them. 

The Clairvoyant doesn’t appear to have much faith in the Chosen’s power. After the Chosen Hunter’s display of skill, I am inclined to disagree strongly. If not for the Reapers, XCOM likely would have suffered additional losses. The Clairvoyant is particularly pessimistic because of the Chosen’s physical weaknesses being easy to exploit. We can agree that those need to be removed.

—END LOG—  
Ep 10-----Operation Frozen Blade------------------------------------------------------  
ADVENT Report #8  
[RECORDING BEGINS]  
Guess what? Our soldiers failed again. We had tracked down a resistance haven, and multiple squad were sent in to eliminate them. XCOM soon arrived on the scene, and repelled our troops. A number of resistance personnel were killed, but not enough to do anything noticeable. Our Faceless infiltrator, in all its judgement, decided it would be more suited to reveal itself and attack, while surrounded, instead of staying disguised and discovering the location of another haven. And it somehow managed it miss with massive claws, at point blank range. I honestly can't even comprehend how this happened. We should've just stuck with Thin Men.   
Only good news today is that the gene mods are completed and are being rolled out to units worldwide. Hopefully this will help them get their act together, but I doubt it.  
Officer signing off.  
[RECORDING ENDS]  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

—ADVENT COMMANDER DRASK BARTA—

XCOM’s overwatch has been nullified. No longer will our troopers be hit by reaction shots. This will cripple their ability to set up ambushes. The Clairvoyant believes XCOM is sending their forces to investigate a MOCX facility. I can’t imagine why they would attempt this. Has rage over those slaughtered in the recent assault driven the Commander to seek retribution? Whatever his intentions, they will lead to an opportunity to kill the strongest of XCOM. Such a failure should demoralize the Resistance, allowing us to force them into hiding.

—END LOG—  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

EPISODE 10. [ WIDE OPEN SPACES ]

>> Outskirts of Resistance Haven - "Freedom Ridge", West Asia. April 26th, 2035  
>> Data transmission from ADVENT collaborator prior to expiring.

"W-What are you?" The ADVENT collaborator's eyes were laden with fear as he stared up at the barrel of the 9mm. In front of him, the now decommissioned unit of 'Thin Man' stood still as a statue, a small smile on 'her' lips.  
"I-I have all the intel! I know all the backup locations that the infidels have in case of an attack. If we strike those next w-"

The 'Thin Man', Shesha, responded by simply pressing her kinetic weapon to the forehead of the collaborator, letting out a sigh, "The Resistance knows that you are a collaborator, they are not going to stick around in any of those locations. " the 'Thin Man' grimaced, "You ... stupid disgusting mammals are ... so... stupid. I will never known what the Elders sees in you lot."

There was a small silence for a while before the ADVENT collaborator spoke again, "W-wait, are you with the R-resistance?"

Shesha shrugged, "Fuck no, I'm just killing you because you took my job. Can't have the Elders think that they can throw us away after years of service now." Without any further words, the 'Thin Man' lodged two kinetic rounds into his cranium. His departure from the world was a lot cleaner than expect, not as messy as the plasma weapons that she was more used to.

"At least you were paid for doing this. I had to work for free," the 'Thin man' laughed, but the outdated vocal chords only made for shrilled distorted fits of hisses. Yet, as she did so, numerous flashlights were already approaching in from the direction of Freedom Ridge. Shesha turned, staring for a while, before calming making her exit out of the scene. 

>> End of data transmission, all relevant information about Freedom Ridge has been processed.   
>> ADVENT incursion on Resistance Cell has ended in failure. Insignificant data to predict location of next Resistance Cell immediately.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________  
ADVENT Report #9  
[RECORDING BEGINS]  
This assault on our facilities marks the first engagement between XCOM and our very own MOCX. While the facilities were lost, MOCX made them bleed for every inch. These elite soldiers took down two of XCOM's finest, the infamous "Pathfinder" and the traitor Skirmisher "Grief". While defeated, and beaten to a man, XCOM will surely be reeling from these loses, and our survivors will be getting immediate promotions. The insurgents had admittedly fought well, and will they will serve us in death. Their genetic material has been harvested by our scientists, and going toward improving our troops.  
Construction of the signal jammers are underway. Scrambling their systems will hinder them greatly, and cut them off from useful supplies. Rather than engaging them in the field , perhaps it would be more useful to hit supply lines, as the dissidents have proven their prowess in battle. Starve them off, and have MOCX mop them up.  
Officer signing off.  
[END RECORDING]

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Ep 11-----Operation Dark Secrets------------------------------------------------------  
ADVENT Report #9  
[RECORDING BEGINS]  
This assault on our facilities marks the first engagement between XCOM and our very own MOCX. While the facilities were lost, MOCX made them bleed for every inch. These elite soldiers took down two of XCOM's finest, the infamous "Pathfinder" and the traitor Skirmisher "Grief". While defeated, and beaten to a man, XCOM will surely be reeling from these loses, and our survivors will be getting immediate promotions.  
Construction of the signal jammers is underway. Scrambling their systems will hinder them greatly, and cut them off from useful supplies. Rather than engaging them in the field , perhaps it would be more useful to hit supply lines, as the dissidents have proven their prowess in battle. Starve them off, and have MOCX mop them up.  
Officer signing off.  
[END RECORDING]

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

MOCX HQ hub  
\-----------------------  
(A soldier, nicknamed The Eater, goes towards the medical station)  
Eater: So I heard you just got promoted for taking down two famous XCOM agents. Gotta say you really put yourself on the hard shoulder yushua...seems like this war will be over if you keep getting that demolition with that inclination (starts laughing)

Yushua: If you really want to have a discussion about the mission lets just say that those grunts were really tough than what I gave them credit for...guess that skirmisher's dead will teach all those traitors to never ever betray our Advent heroes, though I have to admit I don't like having lost my team to the likes of a bunch of savages! (Takes a bit sluggish step toward the wall)

Eater: are you okay? I am actually worried that you still didn't recover from those injuries...so hey, tell me what we're the others like and about the second dead agent.

Yushua: the other that died was called "Pathfinder" by the nickname they were calling, guess he found dead on his journey haha!...there was also a female looking purple fighter with a drone. She was pulling a lot of aggression towards Advent and appeared to be reckless, but confident to ensure her objectives. There was this gunner looking red crimson fella, annoying me, but he did get some of this lead on him for thinking he was safe. Then this spchionic a-hole called "Link"...guess his Rambo looking clothing was there to make me think he was this "wannabe badass" type of guy. Then the last one was actually their best, an ace for the team. The name of that fella is "Ice" and supposedly he is the best sniper that the world has kept...his clothing was from a familiar SWCC team with the recon goggles. That man is dangerous, and at that moment I had to evacuate to survive...our little Stacy died from the window, but in the end she took out that damn ranger finding fella.

Eater:Damn...I have no words for that, but let me assure you one thing (Eater starts patting Yushua) don't worry...I will avenge them in your stead. My team is the best of the best, and I have dedicated their training into surviving. I will have to take better look at our armory, but in the meantime let me get you to the room...you just got out of hell for a while.  
\--------------------  
>Yushua: Sargeant  
>Eater: ???  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Ep 12-----Operation Dripping Serpent------------------------------------------------  
ADVENT Report #10  
[RECORDING BEGINS]  
And with this mission, we're back to our regularly scheduled idiocy. XCOM has assassinated General #703A. Shame. He was competent. At least compared to the rest of his ilk. The surrounding area was littered with pools of acids and poisonous clouds due to a recent sewage leak. And take a guess what his forces did with them. They marched right through them, ignoring these deadly hazards. One medic literally dropped dead from acid burns! And if that wasn't enough, the General and his forces were in charge of establishing the signal jammer, and with the standing force dead, XCOM had destroyed the jammer and retrieved codes to bypass any previously established jammer the General placed. We'll have to scrap them and start from scratch. What a waste.  
In other news, we have reports the resistance groups in Asia have all united under XCOM. An unfortunate development indeed. We are also running a large scale training operation nearby an ADVENT transport after their previous show of skill. They were able to give XCOM a true challenge, and we should be trying to field as many possible.  
Officer signing off.  
[RECORDING ENDS]  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

—ADVENT COMMANDER DRASK BARTA—

XCOM killed a General to prevent the establishment of our signal jammers. The chemical spill affecting our troops more than theirs contributed. This has mixed benefits, as the jammers could potentially disrupt the Clairvoyant’s ability to observe the Resistance in the present. And it makes it easier to work on the other two Dark Events. We need to be able to lower XCOM’s will as much as possible to increase the Chosen’s chances of capturing them and the Viper Rounds will weaken and kill countless XCOM soldiers.

In the meanwhile, MOCX has been sent to defend a troop transport as training. The Hunter may or may not be supervising the operation. The Clairvoyant doesn’t seem to be capable of predicting the Chosen’s decisions. But as the Hunter has demonstrated the ability to eliminate XCOM forces with ease in the past, I am confident he will not leave this mission without costing XCOM severely.

—END LOG—  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

MOCX HQ mission log by Eater  
>Operation name: "Pain wreck"  
>Forces: 6  
>Leader: "The Eye"  
\--------------------------  
"I have the mission assigned for you guys, and you better hope to expect some of the resistance members supporting XCOM. It will start at the eastern area of the field with a 4 by 7 angle of the building stationed for signaling us that their base is closed. We are expecting some of the old agents from Yushua's battle to come at us. Combat priority should be to attack the Crimson gunner "3D, with that guy gone you can get a breather for no demolition or suppression. Next target should be the "ICE", apparently he is the most possible threat that has actually fought a chosen and lived to tell the tale, I need that a-hole completely dead for what they did to our little Comrade. These two are important targets to eliminate, but caution is utmost suggested on the task. You are the best of the best, and I want you to all get back safe so that we can have a good beer for the vengeance for our fallen brothers and sisters that died by the hands of those terrorists! This is Eater reporting out, and good luck."  
\-------------------  
Ep 13-----Operation Blood-soaked King---------------------------------------------  
—ADVENT COMMANDER DRASK BARTA—

XCOM was able to terminate the MOCX and Hunter with no reported casualties. Only a single supply crate apparently being destroyed in an explosion. The Clairvoyant believes that we shouldn’t need to worry about these trivial early victories, as the increasing number of Dark Events should be enough to guarantee they can’t survive forever. We just need to bring XCOM to the point where their will fails them. With the latest Dark Event, that shouldn’t be a problem.

—END LOG—  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

ADVENT Report #11  
[BEGIN RECORDING]  
Our soldiers have finally taken down an entire squad of insurge-Hahaha! Who am I kidding?! Like they'd ever be that competent. Hell! Even some resistance nobodies from the middle of bumfuck nowhere can aim better than our soldiers! It's ridiculous! Our soldiers were steamrolled in defence of a supply depot, and not only did we lose the supplies, we lost all the MOCX rookies there part of a training exercise. The Hunter also decided to show up, and got taken down like it was nothing. The only good news I have is that the "Dark Tower" project is complete. As I have mentioned earlier, this device will viciously assault the psyches of the insurgents, tearing apart their morale. Hopefully I'll have more good news next time around.   
Officer signing off.  
[RECORDING ENDS]  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

 

>> Radio report of Gamma-1 'Ling', Resistance supply drop, May 20th, 2035. 3:40am

"Central command, this is Gamma team. Alpha-1 lost it and started bawling his eyes out while returning the supplies to the Avenger. He said that the 'lids were coming to get him. We made a sweep of the area and we found no sign of chryssalids. No, I sure don't know what exactly happened but we all felt it. Something's messing with our brains and our emotions, probably alien psionic bullshit. Supply gathering will remain on schedule, but Alpha-1 will be heading back to the Avenger with his team. Advising close examination of Alpha-1 just in case. Be aware that Alpha-1 is registered to have a fear of chryssalids. Perhaps that's a start." 

>> Emergency audio log resistance Convoy Leader, Haven relocation team - Unicorns. May 20th, 2035. 3:42am

"Of all the fucking times in the world, why does it have to be in the middle of the night? The cries woke up everyone, literally everyone in the damned convoy. All the kids and even some shaken veterans of the last Haven retaliation started going nuts. The kids were scared that there were faceless in the convoy and the 'professional' Resistance soldiers started mumbling stuff about the the battle of Freedom Ridge. I ain't got a clue of what they are talking about, but they are in my convoy, and they obey my rules. We don't have time to babysit people for every little psychological drama."

>> Memo to all ADVENT officials. Secure ADVENT psionic channel. May 20th, 2035. 3:45am

"The Dark Tower is now complete. Psionic transmissions are now global and in full effect. We are already seeing results of human captives losing their will to resist. Begin mass interrogation of all secured assets, and ensure all forces are combat ready. XCOM will most likely retaliate by striking one of our facilities. Do not fail the Elder's will!"  
Ep 14-----Operation Righteous Rage--------------------------------------------------  
ADVENT Report #12  
[BEGIN RECORDING]  
No attacks to report as of late. No disturbances. Nothing. It's unsettled-Blaring sirens ring out. Crap! The hell was that?! Dammit! XCOM is assaulting the Blacksite! How'd the they even find us? This place technically doesn't even exist! Gotta get out there. Make sure those idiots don't mess this up!  
Officer signing off!  
Running can be heard, and magnetic weapon fire soon after. The log continues to run on, and there is nothing of note in the rest of this log aside from muffled sounds of combat.  
[RECORDING CAPACITY EXCEEDED. ENDING LOG]  
Amendment No 1: Officer #471Z was later found dead a few steps outside his office by clean up teams. It appears his termination was due to receiving a single magnetic round into the back of his head. No other corpses or rounds were found nearby. A replacement for him has already been found in Officer #472A.  
ADVENT Report #13  
[RECORDING BEGINS]  
I have been assigned to take over these logs after the untimely demise of Officer #471Z. I have already been briefed on my duties and have gone through my predecessors logs. I must say, they are somewhat..... vulgar and held some rather unprofessional opinions.  
But nevertheless, that is not relevant. XCOM had recently performed a raid on Blacksite #0001, and had stolen a vial full of genetic material critical to the AVATAR project. This is quite the setback. The garrison stationed at the facility were practically wiped out, despite assistance from the Hunter. Very unfortunate. If XCOM manages to discern the contents of the vial, this could present many new concerns.  
End log.  
[RECORDING ENDS]  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

MOCX HQ log by Eater  
\----------------  
Relation topic: Destruction and raid of the MOCX's training cruise

(Audio picks up)"Damn those terroristic savages! They attacked and cruelly killed our recruits, and now the black site has been assaulted!? Poor Drake...he just graduated from college and had a dream to become a hero...poor bastard got it hellward. Those were just...(noises of someone punching and making agitated noises) I'm gonna kill those murderers! I will have to start raiding the two resistance stations that we currently found, but I need to make it end swiftly...if I can find a way to improve the old military strategy that our old world used for then maybe we can actually have an upper hand against these XCOM. What way can we use these old tactics with the advance tech? We need to start to demand for improved weaponry and armor, and we need to have more psionics programs for our program districts. Drake...Stacy...Merlin...Stion...I'm sorry I am having to take my time to finish those maniacs! I need to talk to yushua tomorrow...maybe it's time to start activating the "Exalt"...(log ends)  
\-----------------  
>Threat program: Exalt  
>Total leaders: 5/5  
>Eater's rank: Colonel  
Ep 15-----Operation Flying Whisper---------------------------------------------------  
ADVENT Report #14  
[RECORDING BEGINS]  
A disaster of a mission. Our units had finally cornered a Skirmisher affiliate, only to be ambushed by both XCOM and resistance forces. How the resistance infiltrated the city is still unknown. Even with the assistance of a MOCX squadron, they were still unable to put down these dissidents. After holding off waves in reinforcements, an unidentified aircraft extracted the target and his retinue. It wasn't a complete loss, as they left behind the resistance operatives. These remainders have already been dealt with, the majority dead and the rest in interrogation. They've yet to yield any pertinent information, but they will break.  
Ending log.  
[RECORDING ENDS ]  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

MOCX HQ log meeting of the 5 justices  
\------------  
(Audio appears to start clearing up, and Eater starts to relocate his spot)

???(1): "I have arrived at your call Eater, I believe that your reasons for this meeting with the entire leaders is for some urgent aid (The voice of a cold deep voice creates the first call)."

Eater: "Yes, and I have all of you here to hear me out for the loss of our Luca, XCOM has taken out two of our most valuable heroes that sacrificed their lives to their end. It is that I request that we start the revival of the Exalt pro-(interrupted by urgent shock of the many leaders)."

???3: "You intend to activate the project!? Are you insane?! That very program has been prohibited by all of us, the measures are too extreme to risk our brothers and sisters."

Eater: "The only way to start being with toe to toe against XCOM is by start going beyond human! The day on the first invasion our world did-

???4: "And it is that the reason why we should not be rash over such a request, I understand that our loved ones have met their end by the terrorists. We cann-(sooner that no one had expected...here comes someone from the last screen. Interrupting the meeting)

???: I don't ever remember that my best leaders struggle like this...

Eater: (In shock, he could only muster the words) "Commander..."

Commander: "Activate the program...I believe it is time to show these Tyrants who is the Real XCOM..."

Leaders 5/5: "Yes, Sir!"

(Commander ???, the legendary hero from the first invasion. After the war against Advent, it all took a different turn with ??? On that altar after the final battle against the elders...??? Was the only one that came out of that, but in the outcome was now the most worthy ally of the elders. He was the gifted soldier of XCOM, he was there in every mission, and even took down Exalt. Whatever happened in that final conclusion it ended with the hero becoming part of Advent. Responsible for kidnapping the commander of XCOM. It is rumored that at the altar that ??? had a vision of the future, by looking at his psionic abilities he is supposed to be a candidate for the "Avatar" project. Commander ??? has gained the abilities of the commander from when they tested on the subjects into combining one's gift to another.)

Commander: "Eater, tell Yushua he is going to start entering into a new world...(Turns its back and logs off)

Eater: "...all right...everyone. It's time to work together, I believe we have a war to win(Log ends)  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

—ADVENT COMMANDER DRASK BARTA—

The Skirmishers led an assault to rescue one of their operatives. A scientist that left ADVENT. XCOM killed the MOCX operative who murdered the one known as “Pathfinder”. Apparently the soldier responsible had a personal vendetta that he intended to fulfill. I wonder if he’ll blame himself should any of XCOM’s forces be killed in our next ambush on their covert action.

We also observed that our soldiers mysteriously lost the ability to avoid overwatch shots. This glitch in their preprogrammed combat reflexes is being looked into. It never should have happened, and it won’t happen again.

—END LOG—  
Ep 16-----Operation Red Blade (Covert Op Ambush)-------------------------  
ADVENT Report #15  
[RECORDING BEGINS]  
Our soldiers had managed to corner two dissidents in one of the abandoned cities, only for them to slip out of our grasp. Their Air vehicle had rescued them at the last second once again. According to reports, it's unarmed. We should be sending interceptors to be blowing it out of the sky. I'm beginning to see why my predecessor was so.... disgruntled.  
There is not much other news to report. Perhaps a rally here and there, but not much of note.  
Ending log.  
[RECORDING ENDS]  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

—ADVENT COMMANDER DRASK BARTA—

The Ambush was unsuccessful. XCOM escaped with one wounded soldier, who likely will not participate in their next mission. However, we have continued leading the Chosen towards Resistance supporters homes, and cutting off their supplies. The Clairvoyant believes that XCOM will not attempt to counter the Avatar Breakthrough, so we have increased alert on the other two possible points where the Resistance will be attacked. We need the Counterattack and Viper Rounds if we wish to destroy them more efficiently.

—END LOG—  
Ep 17-----Operation Amber Chant------------------------------------------------------  
ADVENT Report #16  
[RECORDING BEGINS]  
Yet another defeat at the hands of XCOM. The dissidents had quietly inserted themselves into the city, our forces completely unaware of the incoming danger. A unit of note within the garrison was the new Archon Warrior. Despite its capability of teleportation, giving it unparalleled mobility, it didn't even have a chance to properly engage before going down. The dissidents then destroyed the relay our forces were defending, scrambling our logistics, preventing the rollout of the new Viper rounds.  
The success of XCOM and the inadequacy of our units is beginning to become quite irksome. We outnumber and outgun them, yet they still manage to defeat and evade our forces. Was the Commander truly that vital to our operations? And if so, why was he so poorly defended? It's baffling. I'll probably never know anyways.  
Ending log.  
[RECORDING ENDS]  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

—ADVENT COMMANDER DRASK BARTA—

The Resistance can hide, but they can’t keep fighting they way they are now. They’re ranks have climbed slower than the Clairvoyant’s original vision. Meanwhile, our forces continue to evolve. We have deployed MOCX to attack a Resistance Haven. XCOM will most likely battle them. If the Chosen Assassin appears, I hope she is more successful than she was during her last encounter with XCOM. We have planned a Dark Event to correct their weaknesses, but the scientists have yet to report back on any breakthroughs in their research. The sooner they can improve the Chosen, the better for all of us.

—END LOG—  
Ep 18-----Operation Outer Glove--------------------------------------------------------  
ADVENT Report #17  
[RECORDING BEGINS]  
Idiots! All of them! Nothing but a bunch of incompetent fools! XCOM is running circles around our men. This is unacceptable! Our forces had assaulted the haven locally known as "Defiance Point." Our forces had moved in, only to be intercepted by XCOM. The MOCX detail assigned to them fell soon after, having huddled near a vehicle that detonated, leaving all but one bleeding out. Not helped by the fact they decided to stand out in the open, with no cover. Idiots. It also appears that XCOM isn't the moral paragons we believed, as that vehicle contained a fellow dissident. No honour among thieves. The Assassin didn't perform much better, the supposed close combat master can't take a hit at that range, going down like a sack of bricks. Our remaining soldiers were easy pickings, and the Haven was saved.  
Ending log.  
[RECORDING ENDS]

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

—ADVENT COMMANDER DRASK BARTA—

The Counterattack Dark Event is nearing completion. Should XCOM fail to counter it, we will be able to fire on their soldiers after XCOM is sighted. The Clairvoyant believes that XCOM will ignore our efforts to assist the Hunter in locating the Avenger at a significantly faster rate by adding the other Chosen’s knowledge to his own. 

To persuade the Commander of XCOM to go after an Avatar Project Breakthrough, which would most likely be ignored, we have placed the life of Sgt. Cassie Monria at stake. If the Commander fails to eliminate Field Commander Noaxa, who has been given Monria’s location and the information needed to create the Breakthrough, then she will die, and the Avatar project will be accelerated to near completion. The Clairvoyant believes there is a sixty percent chance of one of those two events ending in our favor.

—END LOG—  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

MOCX Commander Even  
\- LOG 001 "Inaugural Speech"  
\- Location : MOCX rally -  
We were was once a squad of pro-advent fighters who hated the resistance. They ask why we humans join the aliens. Propaganda is hollow, to us, we're not "brainwashed". No, XCOM took away something from all of us, they even took my family. The gunshots and screams still ring in my ear, their blood on my lips. We all have a similar experience. XCOM is taking from you. Every fight, every good life, wasted in their crosshairs. You witness the carnage, the murder of innocents, and then you have to pay for their mess. It is sad. But united, we will change it. With the support of the many who follow in my views, we have the resources to go toe to toe with XCOM. We at MOCX pledge to do anything and everything to crush XCOM. Let us march to justice, we are Advents and the Elders people. They protected us from the fight, now we join them. XCOM, and Commander Odd, we're coming for you.  
Justitia civilis  
\- End of Log -  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Imatyiz Bahri  
MOCX HQ  
6/11/2035  
Log 1

My God, ADVENT wasn’t kidding with their warnings about XCOM.

This was my first assignment as a soldier of MOCX, and... I don’t know how I feel about it... on the one hand, I’m ecstatic to be fighting the good fight for Humanity’s survival, but on the other... I saw people I trained with die. I saw good men and women, who deserved a chance to serve their home, die to one of XCOM’s Reapers, silent assassins trained in killing where they can’t be seen from, and they’re good at it. I watched as bullets ringed out, and things exploded. While we patrolled the area for XCOM, we saw a squadron consisting of a Berserker, a MEC, and a Duelist get blown up and shot from seemingly nowhere.

They were playing dirty.

We continued patrolling, straying from their minefield of a Sniper’s best friend, and saw as sympathizers ran from us, like they feared us, as though we were the bad guys. We’re not, we’re the good guys, trying to save Humanity from death. We couldn’t reason with them... they had to be put down. 

If you’re not with us, you’re against us. 

At some point, I can’t remember when, I had felt something, no, someone brush against my arm. “But, there’s no one there,” I had reasonably assessed, before, from out of seemingly nowhere, a tall, purple-skinned figure had appeared before me.

It was Ref-Mai Mordenna. Wraithdemon, the Assassin.  
“Silence your tongue, before XCOM hear you, and pursue after me!”

I did as she asked, and she faded back into the mist, as if she were never there. She had pulled me away from an RV, mere moments before it had exploded.

I’d never seen so many images in one moment. 

I was on the ground, clinging to life, as I called for an immediate evacuation... barely turning my head, I saw Hamza and Vedant, bodies mangled and crumpled onto the ground, killed by the explosion... moments after, I saw the mangled body of one of their sympathizers land next to me. 

ADVENT was right. These people are evil.

 

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Imatyiz Bahri  
MOCX HQ  
6/11/2035  
Log 1 (Part 2)

XCOM aren’t heroes. They’re arsonists, murderers, they pillage our corpses, they take what we have for their own needs... and those needs are killing all of us.

Once again, the Assassin came near me, and put her hand on my chest, comforting me...

“Worry not, brave warrior, you will live to fight another day.”

She took some of the shrapnel out of my armor, and skin, and patched some of the wounds. She saved my life. I wouldn’t be here if it weren’t for her. I owe her my life.

She faded away once again, and I could hear again... the ringing from the explosion had subsided, just quick enough for me to hear Marguerite’s voice fade to bloodied gargling over the radio...

I feared that I’d be next, that XCOM would come by, and kill me on the spot...

I had seen their Reaper, the one responsible for almost killing me, but I couldn’t even speak, I was so focused on not dying...

I turned my head, only to see Thaila struggling to breathe harder than I had been... I wasn’t sure if he called for Evac. Time would tell.

One of them in vibrant purple came right next to me, and my heart stopped for a beat. I though she was gonna shoot me execution style... I looked at her gun, and it had the name “Heidi” on it... Heidi stood over me, and I thought she was gonna kill me.

I saw Ref-Mai slash at one of XCOM’s Grenadiers, summon a Bio Trooper, and then run for cover. Thankfully, my evacuation came soon, because the next thing I saw, I was on board an ADVENT Transport, on a medical bed, with Thaila on another. Medics soon came and hooked us up, getting us back to MOCX HQ. We had been told after we returned that we were the only survivors from that disaster of an operation, and everyone from XCOM had lived to return to their Avenger.

After the whole ordeal, I had been contacted by a “Wraithdemon” on my PDA. She wanted to say “You’re welcome” for saving my life. Easy enough to say, I quickly replied with a “Thank you” note.  
Ep 19-----Operation Sleeping Fog------------------------------------------------------  
ADVENT Report #18  
[RECORDING BEGINS]  
It appears our troops have finally accomplished something. One of our new Archon models had single handedly terminated an insurgent. It give it a promotion, but he's dead. And so was everyone else defending the package. The Warlock had also finally bothered to show up, that prune faced stooge. He did manage to recover some Intel from an enemy insurgent, but couldn't be bothered to stay afterwards, leaving as quick as he came. Let's hope he got something useful.  
Ending log.  
[RECORDING ENDS]  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

The church of Advent: (Speaker Luke Rickson )  
Sisters and Brothers Rejoice! Our brave Chosen Gods and our amazing Advent forces have Extinguished another of those sinful sinners known as Xcom. His name was Balrog! A name which reeks of the very devil himself! A man who looted, pillaged and burnt our homes to the ground. A man who wore a mask of a Demon and brought upon Carnage and Destruction to everyone he came into contact with. The same man who tried to have his way with our woman, who tried to torture our kids, and who killed my brother in Combat! (a chorus of angry roars from the crowd as Luke' hands begin to shake) Xcom are nothing but the devil and they must all be eliminated back to the depths of hell from whence they came. Four of these sacrilegious animals now lie dead and we, my sons and daughters, we must kill every one of them! If they don't want atonement for their crimes, for their sins, then they must face the wrath of the Chosen and be burnt at the cross. And if anyone here supports Xcom then you support evil, and evil must be wiped from our Church for we cannot let evil come into our our homes and taint our holy land. We will not let Xcom win. We will not let the DEVIL win. And we will not let the world be plunged into Darkness. We will win and we will banish Xcom forever! (roars of agreement form the crowd) Sadly we couldn't being Balrog's body to be hanged upon the cross but by the grace of god we have been blessed with the bones of another, our first sinner, the one known as Deadput! BRING ME The Skull (cries of happiness as Luke crush's the skull in his hands) Now Go forth my flock and Spread the words of advent may the chosen give us peace Amen!  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

MOCX Commander Even  
\- LOG 002 "Email to Advent Leadership"  
\- Location : MOCX HQ -  
MOCX is a valuable weapon Advent. We should be in the frontlines of every XCOM confrontations. The XCOM attack on your Psionic super team commanded by the Warlock was an example of why. Advent lost the fight, but managed to eliminate a XCOM operative. That doesn't matter to me, nor should matter to you. XCOM has deep reserves, kill one, two takes their place. Just like roaches, they live through anything we toss at them. MOCX needs more support, plain and simple. Propaganda and rallies do not solve our present issues. Give us the funding we deserve.   
\- End of Log -  
Ep 20-----Operation Devil’s Summer--------------------------------------------------  
ADVENT Report #19   
[RECORDING BEGINS]  
XCOM has assaulted one of our supply depots. We did recover a majority of the supplies, but it doesn't compensate for the damages caused. This also marks the first deployment of the Spectre. 3 guesses what happened to it. I'll give a hint. It starts and ends with a D, and rhymes with bed. You got the idea?  
The MOCX squad posted there barely even landed a scratch on these dissidents before being taken out. Their performance has been on a strong decline. Not that I'm surprised. These dissidents have been able to chew up anything we've thrown at them.  
In other news, it appears one of the Speakers has whipped up a cult in praise of the Elders. Normally, that isn't noteworthy in any shape or form, but this one seems especially fanatical. Crushing skulls and all that. But that isn't my problem. They're on our side and that's all I care. It ain't my department anyways. Neither is babysitting these buffoons we call a military, but then again, life isn't fair.  
Ending log  
[RECORDING ENDS]  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

MOCX HQ log by the "Wolf"  
\------------------------  
(Radio chatter starts converting out through it waves, clearing the voices) "Ice...the supposed vanished soldier. Hehehe...can't believe he decided to appear on the side of the rebels...I am pleased to have an encounter with him. He is no true predator when all he shows is just a skill with military techniques, but I...I have better skills than those of the modern life. You see it all comes with first looking the knowledge of your opponent, even though it might prove difficult. Guess he is not invisible anymore...(with a smirk on its facial expression) I am the true soldier, and I won't let a dog like that to change the cycle of strength! I am grabbing my boys...because I will show you Ice, that you were never my rival, but a lamb waiting to be feasted on...So if you see this message, then I know you will be on your guard Ice, and I expect you to do it. (In a creepy, but playful tone) Better watch your back, because it's only me and youuu~~...(log stops recording).  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

MOCX Commander Even  
\- LOG 003 "Elimination of Fox Squad"  
\- Location : MOCX HQ -  
The death of members of Fox Squad rattles me. Promising recruits that specialized in quick assassinations and scouting situations. They were simply retrieving supplies for us to sustain for another month, until XCOM attacked. They could have fled, yet they hunkered down and made sure that the supplies left. They succeeded, but none survived. I could mourn their deaths, yet the sorrow inside me has faded. The only feeling left in me is anger. Anger at XCOM, anger at Fox Squad's lack of combat skill. Skill is setting us back. We have a serious trouble of aiming and firing a killing shot. I done this hundreds of time why can't they.... Due to Fox Squad lost, I will send a Field Commander to the Europa Facility to oversee rookie training. Hopefully he will bring back good news. I want to only see progress going forward.  
\- End of Log -  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

—ADVENT COMMANDER DRASK BARTA—

The clock is ticking. The Avatar project will be completed in less than 24 days. XCOM’s covert actions have been delayed by a week to prevent any potential sabotage from interfering. Their only hope is to find and destroy an Avatar Facility. Unless they’ve acquired and decoded one of their coordinates already, or collected enough intel to contact the region instantaneously, they won’t have the time to investigate and destroy the facility. Victory is nearly at hand.

—END LOG—  
Ep 21-----Operation Shadow Blade----------------------------------------------------  
—ADVENT COMMANDER DRASK BARTA—

Attacking a MOCX facility? Does the commander of XCOM not understand the difference between MOCX and the Avatar Project? At this rate, they’ll never have the chance to halt the Avatar Projects completion. And some of their soldiers nearly died over this. All they succeeded in doing was killing a number of replaceable grunts. If they continue to waste their time like this, they will certainly fail.

—END LOG—  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

ADVENT Report #20  
[RECORDING BEGINS]  
XCOM has raided one of our MOCX compounds, and recovered blueprints for the base. Of note, is our soldiers performing above average. Though, considering their average, that isn't saying much. But hey! They got one. After XCOM had slaughtered 20 of ours first, unsurprisingly. Surveillance and witness reports the fallen insurgent was a "John Doe". Good riddance I say.  
The surrounding area of the compound is decimated. Raging fires, toxic pools of acid and crumbling buildings. If XCOM is trying to take back this planet, they should have the restraint to not level it into a parking lot. Bunch of hooligans.  
On the side, we have received transmissions from an unknown source, claiming to have Intel on the resistance. The validity of these claims are currently being looked into. Speaking of Intel, the Chosen are finally coming around to the idea of teamwork! I never thought I'd see the day those 3 would be working together.  
Nothing else to report, ending log.  
[RECORDING ENDS]  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

MOCX Commander Even  
\- LOG 004 "Speech to Advent Leadership"  
\- Location : MOCX HQ -  
The attack on the Europe Training facility has revealed various important MOXC documents to XCOM. These are project Commando and project Flanker, possibly the location of this very base. That doesn't matter. Every hit against us has seen XCOM lose a valuable soldier. MOXC will not step one foot back from this hit. I am ramping up development of my soldiers, by allowing Advent scientist to modify their genes. This will produce elite soldiers capable of knocking XCOM off their pedestal. I'm ordering a large Advent presence at all our locations. Most of all we need to know when and where XCOM and their allies wish to attack next. Finally, I handing off the Skirmisher campaign to my generals. It appears I have more experiments to run in project Avatar, and I wish to continue my own project.  
\- End of Log -  
Ep 22-----Operation Frost Wheel--------------------------------------------------------  
ADVENT Report #21  
[RECORDING BEGINS]  
Another successful performance by XCOM. This time the dissidents have kidnapped one of our VIPs. No doubt that they've already cracked and disposed of him by now. The local enforcement and his escort were torn right through, most of them dying before we could put up any semblance of a fight. Not that it would make any difference, considering our recent track record.  
Good news is the AVATAR project nears completion. 13 days remain until our total victory. XCOM won't be able to protect themselves from what we have in store.   
Nothing else to report, ending log.  
[RECORDING ENDS]  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

—ADVENT COMMANDER DRASK BARTA—

With less than two weeks left until the Avatar project, time is wearing short for XCOM. The Clairvoyant believes XCOM is planning to find a facility by contacting a nearby region, despite the Avatar facility lead they collected. If this is how we win the war, then I have no idea why the Clairvoyant was ever worried.

—END LOG—  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

MOCX Commander Even  
\- LOG 005 "Personal Log"  
\- Location : Advent UFO -  
Currently I'm on a UFO heading to a Templar controlled region. The Advent forces there have been decimated and me and the Warlock are both teaming up to take them out of that region. MOXC has seen a lot of issues lately and a key data have been leaked, but it seems like XCOM hasn't located our HQ yet. XCOM surely is actively pursuing this knowledge, we must be on edge. Anyways, I hope my men came to fight, these Templars are quite the foe.  
\- End of Log -  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Ep 23-----Operation Sacred Gift---------------------------------------------------------  
—ADVENT COMMANDER DRASK BARTA—

According to the Clairvoyant, XCOM doesn’t have any contacts available to reach the next Avatar facility. Unless they already decrypted one, I have no idea how they plan to stop the Avatar project. The odds of their survival are shrinking. I almost want them to destroy a facility, only so they can return from the mission learning that they were too late to stop us.

—END LOG—  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

ADVENT Report #21  
[RECORDING BEGINS]  
It now appears there are traitors within our ranks, working with XCOM. One of our Bio Troopers had assisted XCOM in hacking our terminals, shutting down our scheme of MOCX ICUs. The Assassin had decided to show, only to be riddled with bullets, and taken down by the traitor. Though, personally, I'm not too worried. Considering how incompetent the troopers are, they'll be more a hindrance than a benefit. Speaking of incompetence, who's idea was it to field Faceless as combat units?! And why was one carrying valuable Elerium cores? I swear, when I think it can't get worse, these buffoons still find a way to surprise me.  
Nothing else to report , ending log.  
[RECORDING ENDS]  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
MOCX Commander Even  
\- LOG 006 "Personal Log"  
\- Location : Advent Field Base -  
The Templars are quite the force. They are few in numbers, yet their skills and powers is greater than an army. They sliced through Advents best in seconds, and are in the process of kicking us out of the fight. However, we remain strong and will suppress this region under our rule.  
\- End of Log -  
Ep 24-----Operation Storm Killer--------------------------------------------------------  
ADVENT Report #23  
[RECORDING BEGINS]  
I swear XCOM is just mocking us at this point. They've only sent three steal psych profiles, one of which was one of our own. Though, it was too late prevent the Chosen from working together. Neither truly matter, as the AVATAR project is only two days from completion. Facilities are on high alert, with additional guard postings. I refuse to allow victory to slip out of our grasp when it's so close. Let's hope the rank and file can keep it together long enough to stop any sabotage. Once complete, XCOM will meet its end. And I'll no longer have to record these infernal logs. My blood pressure has skyrocketed since starting these damn things.  
Nothing else to report, ending log.  
[RECORDING ENDS]  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

—ADVENT COMMANDER DRASK BARTA—

After reviewing all of our knowledge of XCOM’s possible actions, the Clairvoyant has discovered that XCOM has located a facility using their intel leads. However, one of Vahlen’s beasts decided to use that facility as it’s home. The Commanders fear of those abominations are stopping him from executing an operation critical to his own victory. It is understandable, as they have increased troop deployment beyond what the Clairvoyant believed to be the Skyranger’s maximum capacity. The Rulers have proven more effective when surrounded by more enemies, which would turn XCOM’s numbers against them. And should one of those traitors choose to assist them, then they will be faced with even greater challenges. The Clairvoyant predicts that their best chance of success on that mission would be to send a Reaper and a sniper. But those have calculated a low chance of the Reaper’s survival. It would be a suicide mission for certain.

At this rate, XCOM will run out of time before they can locate the next region. They have one week left, with a number of their soldiers trapped on a Covert Operation. The Chosen have delayed their mission, and they won’t be able to discover their failure until a week after the end of the war. I have requested permission to lead an ambush against them, should the Avatar Project be completed. The Clairvoyant is concerned that XCOM may be able to buy themselves time using a variation of the Skirmisher’s Ripjack, but seeing as they recently ignored an opportunity to do so, I suspect the Commander is also avoiding that action.

—END LOG—  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

MOCX Commander Even  
\- LOG 007 "Projects"  
\- Location : Advent UFO -  
I have made the decision to scrap Project Flanker, in favor of Project Coiled, this is due to XCOM making progress in their weapons. I'm also requesting the creation of MECs to help support our MOCX troops. However, lets deploy them for select squads, for now. We don't want XCOM countering what we have up are sleeves.  
\- End of Log -  
Ep 25-----Operation Heaving Spear----------------------------------------------------  
—ADVENT COMMANDER DRASK BARTA—  
The Clairvoyant’s intel proved accurate once again. It located XCOM during their mission, breaking their concealment. The Lost swarmed the area, shortly later, complicating the mission to no end. Our forces did their best to keep them in their graves, but ultimately they were able to escape with their lives. But I don’t expect many of them to return to the battle in time to combat the Avatar Project. 

XCOM’s time draws short, and they only have time for one more mission. Should they fail, ADVENT achieves victory and the war ends. This is assuming the Clairvoyant is correct in predicting XCOM will spend their last moments before the Avatar project is completed attacking the facility they located. If they decrypt another lead, they are unlikely to have enough time to attack.

But until the war is over, we plan on the assumption that it will never end. We’ve placed two Dark Events that will improve our soldier effectiveness. An improvement upon our armor and replication of the Hunter’s ammunition for our Troops. We’ve also found a way to hide Faceless in city centers. And the Clairvoyant is working to locate the Resistance Haven’s, targeting XCOM’s supply income. Even if they survive tomorrow, they won’t last forever.

—END LOG—  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

ADVENT Report #24  
[RECORDING BEGINS]  
Yet another victory by Humanity's so called finest, XCOM. They've deployed into a lost infested city, tore through the standing forces there to intercept the resistance, and extracted out their operatives. A non issue, as our total victory is almost at hand. A single day until the AVATAR project is completed, and XCOM is crushed. Tension is high at the facilities, wary of an attack or sabotage. They should be, as I doubt XCOM will take this sitting down.  
R&D has devised improved armour padding, and so called "Stiletto rounds" designed to inflict heavy bleeding. Stupid name though if you ask me. The insertion if Faceless in every population center is also underway. This will most likely be only a minor inconvenience to XCOM, as Faceless are completely useless. Slightly more useful is the resistance informant. We've verified he's speaking the truth, and dealing is ongoing.  
Nothing else to report, ending log.  
[RECORDING ENDS]  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

MOCX Commander Even  
\- LOG 008 "Observation"  
\- Location : MOCX HQ -  
It has been weeks since our last fight against XCOM. Advent fears that the MOCX project is a failure and are thinking of pulling it out of service. I will not let this happen. Currently I'm spearheading a harsh physical and mental training for our soldiers. This training will leave them battered, broken and bleeding. Many of them will hate me for this. But, when their life is on the line, this training will save them. Not only will this training show Advent that our soldiers are better, it would also reveal to me how determined these soldiers are.  
\- End of Log -  
Ep 26-----Operation Bloody Sky---------------------------------------------------------  
—ADVENT COMMANDER DRASK BARTA—

It appears XCOM managed to delay the Avatar Project for a bit longer. We also seem to have Lightning Reflexes functioning properly, which allowed us to wound of their soldiers before they escaped. If not for the hidden Reaper, the Viper King would have been able to do a lot more damage to them. But we’ve still remained successful in making it more difficult for XCOM to combat us. As we activate more Dark Events, they will find it harder to survive each mission.

After the Viper King left the facility, the Clairvoyant has been acting unusual. He recently ventured towards Vahlen’s facility without any given notice. I’m uncertain of why he left, and he has refused to divulge this information. But as long as he remains loyal towards the Elders, this should not be a problem. He did give the location of a Resistance Haven, which is being targeted right now.

—END LOG—  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

MOCX Commander Even  
\- LOG 009 "Avatar"  
\- Location : MOCX HQ -  
It seems like XCOM once again delayed the inevitable. XCOM is outmanned, outgunned by Advent by the hundreds and Advent couldn't even protect Avatar when near completion. It frustrates me, that no one is calling upon the use of MOCX squads. Project Gamma, surely couldn't tango with XCOM, that creature would suffer from our ace squad, Alpha. I doubt even his children has a chance to last against a resistance squad. Enough science experiments and let MOCX taste some blood.  
\- End of Log -  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

ADVENT Report #24  
[RECORDING BEGINS]  
No activity from XCOM, oddly enough. They surely haven't given into despair and gi-Muffled sounds of combat can be heard. Dammit. Don't those idiots know not to make noise when I'm recording? Footsteps can be heard and the sound of a door opening. SHUT IT OUT THERE! IM RECORDING! The door slams and then more footsteps. Stupid... even in this room... now where was I? Right. They sur-He's cut off by a loud explosion.  
[LOG CORRUPTED. RECORDING ENDS.]  
Amendment No 2: It appears Officer #472A untimely demise was in due part to being within the AVATAR research facility upon the detonation of XCOM's X4 charges. His unawareness of the attack is attributed to him choosing a secluded soundproofed room, and disabling the alarms within. His quoted reasoning is "There's too many damn false alarms! It's constantly going off! If it goes off one more time, i'm gonna rip it out of the wall!" After further review, a suitable replacement for #427A has been found in Officer #1009C.  
ADVENT Report #25  
[RECORDING BEGINS]  
This Officer #1009C, taking the helm. After the previous Officer's demise, command has deemed it necessary to maintain these logs. Though after going through both my predecessors logs, they seemed quite unfit for such a duty. If they had lasted any longer, they'd likely be transferred off this task anyways. But I digress. XCOM has assaulted and destroyed research facility #111L. From surviving surveillance footage from the site, XCOM had covertly dropped in, and ambushed two patrols outside the site. This did manage to gain the ire of Subject Gamma, or the "Viper King" one of Dr. Vahlen's experiments. Despite its strength, Gamma was overwhelmed, and was forced to retreat. XCOM then moved on the facility proper, and after slaughtering the garrison inside, planted X4 charges and extracted. The charges then reduced the site and it's research to smoking rubble, greatly setting back the AVATAR project.  
1009C, ending recording.  
[RECORDING ENDS]  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Ep 27-----Operation Red Witch-----------------------------------------------------------  
—ADVENT COMMANDER DRASK BARTA—

The Traitors were slaughtered with brutal efficiency. Had we sent more soldiers, XCOM wouldn’t have had any survivors to rescue. But it won’t matter. The Clairvoyant determined XCOM will most likely attempt to prevent our Armor development, so we’ve sent the MOCX and prepared waves of nearby response forces should they strike. This is a mission that will become critical to our success, as the improved armor will increase our soldiers survivability. We’ve also made it more difficult to prevent deployment of Faceless outside of Resistance Strikes, incase XCOM decides that the mission is too risky. But there’s only a 17 percent chance of that happening.

—END LOG—  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

ADVENT Report #26  
[RECORDING BEGINS]  
A reasonably successful assault on a resistance haven has occurred. Despite some initial fumbles, like a Berserker standing there almost catatonic, taking fire from a deviant. Aside from that, the culling was efficient, managing to destroy half of the haven population, though at the expense of their own lives. The Chosen Hunter had also arrived, but was unable to land a single shot on XCOM. It would've been strongly preferable for him to eliminate the resistance operatives, and had he, we would have been able to destroy the haven in its entirety. In fact, that goes for all our troops. These few months have proven us to be unfortunately unable to defeat XCOM in open combat. Rather we should be reading these havens, removing their supply lines.  
After-action teams combing the now abandoned haven for stragglers, report no bodies, living or dead. This includes the haven assault force, and their equipment, likely attempting to reverse engineer it as we speak. Why we ever decommissioned the self termination protocols upon user death in our weapons is a mystery to me. Even the equipment implemented with it are easily disarmed and recovered. Our weapons are cheap and mass produced, it would be strongly preferable to destroy it lest it falls in XCOM's hands.  
1009C, ending recording.  
[RECORDING ENDS]  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

\--- BEGIN LOG - CHOSEN HUNTER ---

I can't quite understand why the Elders would want me to fill out my every thought into audio entries, but I suppose it keeps them off my back. Could be to make sure I'm staying on track of their requests, or to show ADVENT how it's done, or to attempt to force XCOM into an unconditional surrender (which I doubt will work somehow)

Ah, I may want to introduce myself. My name is Jax-Il Tessura, although you may know me better as the Hunter - one of the Elder's "Chosen" (who came up with that name, anyway? Sounds too... fancy for my taste) best known for my skill with a rifle. Either that, or the fact that XCOM holds a grudge against me for just doing my job. If you are seeing this somehow, XCOM, please do note - your Russian friend will meet his end by my rifle someday. He won't be able to elude me forever.

Speaking of XCOM, my latest assignment was to assist ADVENT forces in one of their reprisal strikes against the resistance "havens" (again, can't really call it a haven, considering how poor the conditions look) in an attempt to cut off the funding that the Resistance pockets were providing XCOM with. The assault went well in the 'murdering innocent civilians' front - almost all of the civilians and Resistance personnel on site were killed, so the haven will most likely be barely functional after the attack. In other, less fortunate news, the ADVENT forces I was deployed with didn't land a single hit on XCOM when they arrived, and one Berserker was sitting idle for a solid five minutes while Resistance soldiers were pumping shots into him. Clearly some of the rejects must have slipped through production.

Then again, if ADVENT were any good, I wouldn't be here.

\--- END LOG - CHOSEN HUNTER ---  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

MOCX Commander Even  
\- LOG 010 "Resistance"  
\- Location : MOCX HQ -  
As Advent goes on another raid on a resistance stronghold. I'm left wondering what is the point of it. Advent promised the greatest support for humanity, yet they treat them with spite. Being a human myself I could understand the hate, the invasion was hell. But, the invasion is not the source of all our problems. XCOM was. That is what EXALT believed. I was a young rookie then, fascinated with their mission objective. I missed them. XCOM took them away. They took all the love I had in this world. I hate them. And I will destroy them.  
\- End of Log -  
Ep 28-----Operation Witch Hand--------------------------------------------------------  
\--- BEGIN LOG - CHOSEN HUNTER ---

From what my siblings have told me, XCOM just successfully acquired some important material from one of the ADVENT city districts, and in the process destroyed one of their beloved Codices. All in my brother's territory, and he didn't even intervene. Pitiful. If XCOM did such a thing on my land, I'd be on the scene in minutes.

The Elders aren't very happy about the loss of a Codex, and they're now complaining about how their prophesied "Avatar" will take longer to deploy due to this setback. Personally, I don't understand how a few people shooting a hologram until it disappears sets back their plans this much, but what do I know, all I do is kill things.

My plans to sabotage the Avenger again backfired, so I'm guessing their prized Chief Engineer came up with a new firewall blocking my access. It's a real shame, I enjoyed it when their best were delayed from an important mission due to being stuck in the middle of nowhere with comms down. Would have made for some great hunting, if only it weren't on my sister's territory - she's a bit big on this 'honour' thing, and I'm certain she'd complain if I were to take out some sitting ducks.

I'm hearing that XCOM are going to attempt to stop some of ADVENT's operations again. On my territory. Good luck with that.

\--- END LOG - CHOSEN HUNTER ---  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
—ADVENT COMMANDER DRASK BARTA—

It’s unfortunate that XCOM managed to sabotage our armor attempts, despite the MOCX deployment assigned to prevent this. The Clairvoyant wasn’t exaggerating the Reaper’s abilities. They’ve altered XCOM’s survival rate significantly. Fortunately, we have made certain that XCOM’s next guerrilla operation sends them after Field Commander Amon Boktoa. He has been left in charge if protecting the Infiltrator Dark Event, and collected a number of Bio Troopers to protect him. He was responsible for poisoning an entire city as punishment for one civilian caught harboring traitors. He’s been nicknamed the “Witch Hunter”, because of his questionable method of using the people to weed out those who ally with XCOM. The Clairvoyant doesn’t believe every individual he’s killed is innocent, but at the end of the day he won’t tolerate the thought of defying against the Elders, and he’ll fight their enemies, known or unknown. 

—END LOG—  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
ADVENT Report #27  
[RECORDING BEGINS]  
XCOM succeeds once again, having recovered remnant disposal reports that were somehow integral to as advanced armor plating. Unless we were making this armor out of scrap, I can't possibly wrap my head around losing this prevents the new armor rollout.  
The deviants have also begun fielding a new barbaric interrogation tool, some sort of dual pronged hacking device, inserted into a living trooper to harvest information, killing the unfortunate soul in the process. This intrusion into the network did not go undetected, as a codex was sent to intervene. The new addition was quickly eliminated though, and due to the nature of its summonings, took vital parts of AVATAR research with it. No doubt XCOM is also prodding it's cerebral unit as speak. Barbarians.  
1009C, ending log.  
[RECORDING ENDS]  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

MOCX Commander Even  
\- LOG 011 "MOCX Project Update"  
\- Location : MOCX HQ -  
The MOCX project goes on steadily. XCOM's recent attacks have done nothing to unfazed our training. The ones XCOM faced today was one of our weakest bunch. They haven't seen Alpha and Ghost Squad. Both squads were trained by Mutons and Archons. They know nothing but honor and the thrill of combat. If given the chance I would use them to directly attack the XCOM ship.  
\- End of Log -  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Imatyiz Bahri  
MOCX HQ  
8/7/2035  
Log 2

Okay, how do I begin this log...  
Why, from the beginning of course.

Our squadron had been deployed at a Slums District, known as Roach City, by the locals. Officially, it was Rostov-on-Don, but, you know locals, they’ll name things however they wish. 

Our objective was to defend vital information from XCOM’s retrieval. We had been assigned to stay on top of the objective, and to deny XCOM access. Other than that, we didn’t have much else to do.

The Intel Box was dropped of in the middle of what I assume was a coffee shop, considering now it’s probably not more than a pile of rubble. 

Not even a minute after we picked up report of an XCOM SkyRanger leaving the active area, we heard gunshots from an area across the bridge. I knew their tactics this time, and ordered the squad to take cover before they start firing on us.

Unfortunately, our CO had a different idea, for us to patrol the area instead. As much as I wanted to argue, I’d rather follow orders than get a court-martial.

Fortunately, Thaila was well and fine after our first fiasco. Unfortunately, he was given the same assignment as I was. Safe to say, he was happy to see me, but not as happy to know that XCOM was back. 

We heard a lot of gunfire, and a lot of Berserker screeching. Needless to say, we were all on edge. 

I saw something clink and land before my feet. Looking at it reminded me of one thing, a Reaper. 

It was one of their Claymores, and half of our squadron was standing next to a vehicle. 

Thaila and I were caught in the Claymore blast, but she had Fortress, nullifying explosion damage. It stung like hell, and I knew Ref-Mai wasn’t gonna be here to nurse my wounds away, or make me numb. No, I was gonna feel this one, and it was hell.

Takunda and Tanvi were the firsts to go down, they both died in the Car Explosion, and I heard their cries of pain over the radio, knowing that I couldn’t do anything to help them... 

Damn you, XCOM.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Imatyiz Bahri  
MOCX HQ  
8/7/2035  
Log 2 (Part 2)

In the aftermath of the bomb, we scattered. Well, less “scattered,” and more “ran towards the same area of cover.” 

I saw where that explosive shot came from, and I knew where that Reaper would be. If only I shuffled forward a bit more... 

From the darkness came a Templar, and he charged towards me with Psionic Blades, and I couldn’t get away from him.

The next thing I knew, I was begging for my life again, yet there was no Wraithdemon in sight to save me again. I was at the mercy of XCOM, and that was hellish on its own. I watched as their Templar loomingly stood over me, and I thought that he was going to take my life from me, as I thought Heidi would’ve. 

Again, on the ground, immobile, I heard and watched as XCOM ruthlessly laid waste to our squadron, and ADVENT soldiers. 

I heard an explosion go off, and it barely skirted Busara, saving his life, for that moment. 

One of XCOM’s Rangers... Felix Banks, was standing over me, and he intended to kill. He ignored me, however, and targeted an ADVENT Sniper, killing him with extreme prejudice...

Thaila tried to run from atop the Coffee Shop, but he was shot down by XCOM’s on-site, going into Sustain. Busara, however, would not be given the same mercy. 

She was shot in her stomach, no doubt seriously injuring her, but she called for evacuation immediately.

Now two of our squadron were in need of Evac, two already dead. What else could go wrong?

One very big thing can. We saw their Specialist stab the Officer on site, and then, something was summoned... they called it a Codex. 

Felix remained looming over me, and I kept fearing the moment he would decide to stomp out my life, but, the minutes ticked away like hours, and I didn’t know what was going to happen next.

Busara got priority, and was evacuated first. Of course, evacuate the newbie rather than the survivor of an XCOM encounter, because that makes tactical sense. 

Complete sense…  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Imatyiz Bahri  
MOCX HQ  
8/7/2035  
Log 2 (Part 3)

Grudges aside, I’m still alive, so that’s gotta count for something. 

Thaila wasn’t so lucky a second time. Impaled on an arrow... can’t imagine a more painful gun to die by.

Another car explosion rang out, it was their Reaper again. XCOM is so brutal in their tactics, and ADVENT has been failing to stop them.

Felix still stood over me, and adrenaline was still surging throughout my body, trying to keep me from dying from a heart attack, panicking. I was immobile yet again, waiting for ADVENT’s Transport to warp me aboard, and save me from death once again. 

Felix ran off, but my helmet wouldn’t allow me the freedom to look at whatever he thought to do, and I’m not sure if I heard a shotgun go off, so... I don’t know what to make of it.

One of our Demolitionists dropped a grenade on a group of four of them. Unfortunately, they were heavily armored, and one of them was a Psionic with Solace, so, no luck.

I was glad when the Transport had finally decided that I was worth saving, and was put on a medical bed, surprisingly reunited with the same Medic. I greeted him, and he greeted me back, before I fell unconscious. 

From what I heard from other soldiers, it all we pretty bad. For both of us.  
Ep 29-----Operation Frozen Mountain------------------------------------------------  
\--- BEGIN LOG - CHOSEN HUNTER ---

So, I was unfortunately delayed by having to explain to a room of ADVENT officers how to actually use a gun, so I had to miss the action of the latest attack from XCOM. Fortunately, the mission wasn't a complete disaster. The ADVENT soldiers deployed managed to take out a deserter that XCOM banded up with for their attack (I mean come on, hiring Skirmishers was bad enough) and severely wounded their Russian friend. It's a shame, really - if I was there, I would have finished him off, and now I won't be seeing him for the better part of a month.

But XCOM aren't off the leash yet. Their resistance "friends" decided to hit an ADVENT supply line, and something tells me they wouldn't be happy if they were left to sit there. They'd have to deal with my insane brother, for one.

Speaking of psionics and their bizarre tendencies, I don't quite understand how XCOM's premier psionic soldier manages to function seemingly without arms. No matter, if I catch him I could easily find his secrets. Either that, or get one of the ADVENT clinics to conduct an autopsy on him after I pay a visit.

Wait, hang on. I'm getting a call.  
Hello?  
[short pause]  
What was that?  
[another short pause]  
Ah, good to know. I'll be there as soon as I can.

Looks like I have to go. The Elders get somewhat stingy when I'm late.

\--- END LOG - CHOSEN HUNTER ---  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

—ADVENT COMMANDER DRASK BARTA—

The Witch Hunter is dead. More importantly, he took the new enhancements for the Faceless with him. But with the Resistance having located the lab he was assigned to defend, it was to be expected. XCOM nearly lost a sniper. We should take that as a reminder that they’re barely surviving as it is. Once we’ve replicated the Hunter’s ammo, we’ll be able to replace the poison Dark Event they countered before. It will be almost as if it had never happened. Almost.

—END LOG—  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

ADVENT Report #28  
[RECORDING BEGINS]  
XCOM has assassinated General #777E within a secure holding facility. How XCOM got inside in the first place is another story. The General was in charge of insertion of Faceless units within the population. XCOM had already recovered his body and information of value stored in the facility, revealing the identity of the infiltrators and rendering the ineffective. The remains of the facility is a toxic cesspool at the moment, acid, poison and fire still active inside. After-action teams have orders to comb the area for anything of interest, and then decommission the site.  
1009C, signing off.  
[RECORDING ENDS]  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

MOCX Commander Even  
\- LOG 012 "Execution of the Viper"  
\- Location : MOCX HQ -  
My friend died. A general that helped trained MOCX soldiers in their infancy. Also helped me take this commander position, and we often was a man I can rely on being there. He was murdered by XCOM.... Another thing they took from me. I'm not mad at the potential to wipe out a XCOM squad.... I'm pissed at the leadership in our army. The Viper King is one of the biggest scumbag we have. No better than XCOM. The coward escaped when he was supposed to keep fighting. With him on the field XCOM would have spent their energy focusing on him and causing our other troops to effortlessly slaughter them all. I want him executed. Simple... Mauled by Chryssalids or eaten by a pack of Berserkers, I don't care, he must be punished... In other news, the Warlock requested my soldiers in West Europe to move supplies to his hideout. I admire the Warlock and his siblings, they are ruthless killers. We need more of them.  
\- End of Log -  
Ep 30-----Operation Bone Tower--------------------------------------------------------  
\--- BEGIN LOG - CHOSEN HUNTER ---

XCOM apparently don't seem to know what the entire premise of a "supply raid" is. According to reports from my ADVENT co-workers, apparently there were twelve crates in the area, and XCOM only picked up two. What's the point?

Speaking of "what's the point?", I can't help but wonder why ADVENT even bothered to invest resources into these "MOCX" goons - all but two of the squad they sent on this latest mission were wiped out before they actually did anything - and those two decided the best use of their time would be to attack a hologram with a sword. I suppose they can keep their swords, though - I'll just be here with a rifle.

And speaking of their weapons, how come the great minds in the ADVENT R&D department didn't implement the same user lock function on MOCX firearms as the standard ADVENT ones do? Because of that oversight, now half of XCOM's arsenal comprises of stolen ADVENT weapons, and they'll even have access to MOCX's new fancy "coilgun" weapons (let's be honest, they're just shinier magnetic rifles) if they remember to bring them out.

That call I got last time around was from the Elders. They, for some inexplicable reason, deemed my latest performances "inadequate" (if they're so strict on how things need to be done, why don't they just do things themselves?) and told me that I need to spend more time training. I'm good as is, so I could be spending the next month doing something productive instead. That being, jam the Avenger's comms again. Oh well.

I've gotten word that XCOM's next move is to neutralise a human collaborator of ADVENT's - and that they're bringing less men than usual. If my brother actually bothers to turn up this time, that'll be bad news for them.

\--- END LOG - CHOSEN HUNTER ---  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

MOCX Commander Even  
\- LOG 013 "MOCX Heroes"  
\- Location : MOCX HQ -  
Vulture squad was nearly erased but they stayed and allowed the supplies to be delivered to the Warlock. Their sacrifice has made Advent bless me with gratitude. Even the Warlock has given praise to my soldiers and me. Even promising that he would hurt XCOM very soon. MOCX is now receiving much more funding, that are equipment and abilities are scaling. In celebration I have given my soldiers a day off. I knew drinking Chryssalid blood and running away from starving Berserkers would be excellent training. The future is bright for us. MOCX time is here.  
\- End of Log -  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

—ADVENT COMMANDER DRASK BARTA—

Two crates. XCOM only recovered 2 crates. I am interested in learning what happens when XCOM goes up against our new Stiletto Rounds. But that’s nothing compared with the Vigilance Dark Event. It increases our detection range, allowing us to spot XCOM easier. The development of the DARK event has been dubbed “Operation Witch Hunt”. Apparently, Boktoa made an impression on the scientists he was asked to defend. If his legacy is the end of the Reapers, then I have no issue.

Speaking of, the scientists from the lab Boktoa died in apparently survived. Boktoa also had the foresight to hide information on the Viper King. We still have the Infiltrators incoming, despite his death. Of course, my warning to him is likely why he expected it. We also have enhancements for the MOCX, and an augment to the Clairvoyant’s ability to locate XCOM’s covert operations. The more Dark Events active, the more difficult things become for XCOM.

—END LOG—  
Ep 31-----Operation Bloody Scepter---------------------------------------------------  
\--- BEGIN LOG - CHOSEN HUNTER ---

Would you look at that? My brother actually bothered to turn up this time!  
Unfortunately, that Psionic energy of his forgot to point out to him that one of those Reapers was constantly on his flank, so he was taking shots and not really doing much while his pet did all the dirty work. I don't quite understand how the ADVENT bio department managed to make the Berserkers any more ugly than they already were, but they did.

XCOM managed to pull through only by rendezvous with a deserter, bringing their total group size back to the seven they normally seem to bring. They captured a human ADVENT collaborator and are probably planning to extract valuable intel from him, and they used their deserter "friend" as a decoy to let them all evacuate. The disgraceful trooper was promptly executed by on-site ADVENT troops.

My training is going well. I've managed to make a few adjustments to my rifle's scope, so it should be better suited for the type of engagements that normally happen with XCOM around. In particular, I'm trying to find a new system I can install to counter XCOM's tactics, but I haven't decided what way to do it. I have the entire month to work on it though, so it should be fine.

Recently, I've had a staffing change for the security at my stronghold. I'm not entirely sure why the Elders asked for it, considering XCOM haven't found the place yet, but I'm not going to question their command... for once. I've made a few logs since then, but the reason I've decided to bring it up now is because I'm not entirely sure on the choices the ADVENT staff already at my stronghold have made. In particular, this "Vyrakia" seems a little fishy, but I'm certain that, if need be, my colleagues can easily "re-educate" her if she steps out of line. For now, I'll just have to keep an eye out, as for all I know, I might just be pointing false accusations.

I'll have to take a quick break though, as XCOM are planning to sabotage a Psionic transmitter ADVENT are working on in my territory, that seems to be processing genetic codes to make future ADVENT troops more vigilant. Apparently "Psionic hunting squads" are on site, whatever that means. From what my compatriots have told me, XCOM are bringing along their full squad size though. I'm fairly certain my new adjustments so far should more than do the trick, however.

I'll try to get a bit more work done on my new advancements before I set off. It might make me a little late in the worst case scenario, but hopefully I should be all finished before their Skyranger even sets off.

\--- END LOG - CHOSEN HUNTER ---  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

—ADVENT COMMANDER DRASK BARTA—

I don’t know how, but the Witch Hunter survived the explosion he was directly caught in. When the Resistance became aware of this, they sent him to the Skirmishers. They used medical equipment to keep him alive while they attempted to “liberate” him. Their efforts at tampering with his mind were halted before they could cause any permanent damage to his chip. That was fortunate, as Boktoa apparently saved designs for new augmentations for the Berserkers in his chip. The Clairvoyant sent one to assist the Chosen Warlock, and it appears to have been more effective than any the psionic abilities used in that fight. XCOM still captured their target, and collected intel, but not without half of their forces being poisoned, and a traitor executed on site.

Boktoa is currently leading a mission that we don’t expect XCOM to care for. It will make it difficult for XCOM to run Covert Operations, as long as the Reapers don’t interfere. All he needs to do is eliminate moles, and protect the objective. Left to his devices, he’ll handle the mission perfectly. The Clairvoyant doubts XCOM will interfere, and their the only threat that’s brought him near death.

We’ve also placed a high priority on protecting the deployment of the the Infiltrators. They should be activating soon. We don’t know if XCOM is worried about the additional hidden enemies. Then again, they have gassed civilians and killed a fellow traitor, on two separate occasions, to kill MOCX operatives. But unless they create a scanner of some kind, these are going to become an annoyances to them.

Highly Psionic Hunting squads to protect the Increased Detection range. Boktoa and the Clairvoyant both agree that the Dark Event should make it easier to get rid of those pesky Reapers. And it will reduce the number of Chosen sabotaged by their inability to locate them. And as the Clairvoyant said before, the Reapers should be shot on sight. XCOM’s Reaper will die soon if we can activate this Dark Event.

—END LOG—  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

ADVENT Report #29  
[RECORDING BEGINS]  
Another day, another loss. XCOM has captured VIP Martin Doko, and likely have interrogated him for all he's worth. His detail were easily eliminated, and even with the assistance of the Warlock, they failed. But hey, at least they aren't inconsistent. Instead of engaging the insurgents, we should've focused on extracting our VIP. Or at least implement some sort of failsafe in event of capture. But that's probably asking too much of these dimwits. I'll concede that my predecessors frustrations were more relevant than then they seemed at first glance. Our coverups are beginning to become less effective, especially considering the fielding of the more monstrous units, and the trail of destruction XCOM happens to leave in its wake. It's fairly obvious these aren't small skirmishes or training exercises when multiple city blocks are decimated and toxic clouds of gas and pools of acid litter the area. In light of this, as handful civilians have fallen off the grid, likely to join the resistance. Even more concerningly, that number is growing.  
1009C, signing off.  
[RECORDING ENDS]  
Ep 32-----Operation Star Knife-----------------------------------------------------------  
—ADVENT COMMANDER DRASK BARTA—

XCOM should be familiar with new ammo now. Of course, it’s his own fault for using his parry to block an attack his squadmate prevented. It didn’t stop him from killing the Viper King later, but that was only because the creature was focusing on a nearby traitor. They also prevented us from enhancing our soldiers detection range, so that Reaper will continue to be an annoyance. But we’ve enhanced the MOCX, and deployed them to combat XCOM as they attempt to rescue Dr. James Jones from the Elders grasp.

The Clairvoyant has observed their movements through Australia, as they expand the Resistance. The Clairvoyant predicts that XCOM will target either the Infiltrators, or the Ambushes. We’re working on expanding the other Chosen’s knowledge to the Warlock, like we did with the Chosen Hunter. XCOM may not be worried about it now, but when they have three Chosen ambushing them constantly, they’ll wish they’d done something to slow them sooner.

—END LOG—  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

\--- BEGIN LOG - CHOSEN HUNTER ---

As I stated last time, I had to run a little late as I was working on perfecting the new systems I'm going to deploy in future, so unfortunately I missed an opportunity to put an end to XCOM's plans. They took down one of ADVENT's obnoxiously obvious psionic transmitters, and unfortunately it was in the middle of transmitting some important genetic information to make ADVENT soldiers more vigilant.

Speaking of XCOM, they've apparently managed to put an end to the "Viper King" specimen that was apparently created by their old chief scientist, who I'm not entirely certain whether they consider her friend or foe considering her work. But nonetheless, one of her experiments is dead. Shame, I would have enjoyed hunting something like that.

XCOM are trying to send out some of their men to find my stronghold. I'm not exactly amazed by the prospect, but I'll tell my staff to double up on security and it should be fine. I'll also stack said security near all known entrances, so good luck to them if they want to find a way in. If I see any of them, I won't hesitate to shoot on sight.

I should probably tell you what my new combat systems entail. I've managed to configure my armour so that extra shock absorption kicks in with any significant kinetic impact, so consequently any melee damage should not have any outstanding effect. Test trials have gone wonderfully, and I'll be using it in every mission in the future.

The Elders haven't given me any explicit orders for the next month, so I'll just try and find something to do. Maybe I'll go around and shoot some civilians, maybe I'll try and jam the Avenger's comms again, maybe I'll work on some more upgrades for my kit, or maybe I'll babysit ADVENT into learning something new. Who knows.

I find it quite amusing that XCOM doesn't seem to want to bring their human compatriots on their expeditions anymore - from what I've heard, they're now building machines to do it all for them. Typical.

Apparently the Deser- sorry, "Skirmishers" have decided to cry to XCOM for help in recovering one of their human collaborators and any intel they might have. They'll have to deal with some of those MOCX goons, some more "psionic hunting squads" and potentially my sister if she decides to show up.

\--- END LOG - CHOSEN HUNTER ---  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

MOCX Commander Even  
\- LOG 015 "Snake Eyes"  
\- Location : MOCX HQ -  
XCOM finally made something that fills me with joy. The Viper King is dead. That coward won't be in our army any longer. With his death, my friend’s death is avenged, and MOCX has gotten a surge of donations from investors. They worried that the experimental creatures were not working for the best. MOCX has been improving steadily. It has been a quiet month thus far, yet our next mission against the Skirmishers will utilize are gene enhancers. With the backing of the Psionic Hunters, we will terrorize XCOM.  
\- End of Log -  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

ADVENT Report #30  
[RECORDING BEGINS]  
XCOM has assaulted and destroyed a psionic network relay. After cleaving through the garrison, they had planted X4 charges obliterating it and the surrounding buildings. You'd think XCOM would be more careful with their planet. The relay was mid-transmission, and the feedback has had negative effects on some troopers, reporting nausea and headaches. Not that it could make their aim any worse. The Viper King was posted in defence in the relay, but was quickly defeated. Likely due to the fact he constantly refused any medical treatment of any kind. After Action teams were unable to find his body, and the general consensus is that it's been taken by XCOM.  
1009C, signing off.  
[RECORDING ENDS]  
Ep 33-----Operation Lone Heart---------------------------------------------------------  
\--- BEGIN LOG - CHOSEN HUNTER ---

Would you look at that? The Skirmisher's pitiful cry for help actually made it through, and XCOM managed to recover their collaborator despite being in a barren tunnel filled to the brim with ADVENT and MOCX soldiers. I still hold my opinion of MOCX being a waste of resources - sure, they perform better than ADVENT, but that doesn't say much, does it?

XCOM would have likely fared worse had my sister actually turned up, but I'm guessing she was more focused on her "meditation" (personally I don't see the point in it, the way I see it she just sits there like a lunatic) than actually trying to stop XCOM from running riot on her land.

I decided on what I was going to actually do with myself for the current month, and that would be to slaughter innocent civilians to cut down XCOM's income and gain new knowledge on XCOM's operations. I'm sure it goes against the simple principles of morality, but then again, that's not what I'm known for, and it keeps the Elders off my back.

Unfortunately, XCOM have gained equal knowledge in what I'm doing, and have found my stronghold. My security personnel did manage to wound one of them as we retreated, and there's no way they're going to find a way in while these security changes are in place, but they're probably going to look for it eventually. And that "eventually" will probably be once I've put an end to their prestigious "Ice" - which won't be all that long now, I assure you.

Speaking of strongholds, apparently XCOM are trying to make a decisive push forward to end the Assassin by finding a way into her stronghold. As I stated earlier in the log, I reckon she'll be too busy si-sorry, "meditating" to actually pay attention and defend her property, however.

XCOM are now trying to protect a data tap installed in a subway in my sister's territory. (again, let's see if she shows up this time) Nothing special, apart from the fact that they're apparently coming up against a new adversary that they haven't encountered yet.

\--- END LOG - CHOSEN HUNTER ---  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

—ADVENT COMMANDER DRASK BARTA—

As expected, the genetic enhancements kept XCOM on the battlefield for much longer than previous encounters. Had they encountered the XCOM after we located the traitorous doctor, we might have succeeded in killing some of their men. We were still close to eliminating a few of them. We also recovered an active Claymore XCOM never used. Backtracking their steps suggests that they planned to use it on some of our forces, but stopped due to the MOCX being nearby. So we know XCOM is aware of how powerful they have become.

We’ve prioritized defending the Clairvoyant’s upgrades, as XCOM is more likely to counter it than the other two Dark Events. It only requires we destroy a device the Resistance constructed to keep their Covert Operations communications signals hidden. The only thing delaying the Warlock’s mission right now is the Lost attack on the facility responsible for it. We’ve sent a team to remove them, but XCOM could arrive before them. We’re still setting up the Alien Infiltrators, but I am told they should be ready soon. Boktoa didn’t almost die just for this to take months to never activate.

—END LOG—  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

ADVENT Report #31  
[RECORDING BEGINS]  
As per the norm, XCOM is victorious once again. The deviants had managed to extract a resistance detainee under the defense of multiple squads and MOCX operatives. They barely were able to delay long enough for reinforcements to arrive, but even then, XCOM slipped out of their grasp, operative in tow. Recovered body camera footage also notes XCOM has begun fielding plasma weapons. I doubt they even required it to steamroll our forces! It's humiliating! We don't need better gear or armour, we need smarter men! I'm surprised these ones have enough brain cells to rub together to pick their nose, let alone breathe!  
Excuse me. I need a moment.  
1009C, ending log.  
[RECORDING ENDS]  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

MOCX Commander Even  
\- LOG 016 "Equalizers"  
\- Location : Advent North America HQ-  
Man I wish MOCX had mimic beacons, frost bombs, and a reaper. I'm stuck with the soldiers that were made to mimic XCOM, yet act like Advent soldiers. XCOM is not superior to us in anyway, but they do beat us in the little tricks, sly dogs. It is evident that XCOM knows that MOCX is steadily improving. But I need more tools. From stealth, melee, explosions, orbital strikes, all of it.....

Damn, resistance soldiers are mobilizing in California. They're currently attacking an Advent airport. My flight to the Pacific is delayed. Advent is having issues handling them. I'm going to mobilize Alpha Squad. XCOM better pray for the resistance, my soldiers are merciless.  
\- End of Log -  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Imatyiz Bahri  
MOCX HQ  
9/12/2035  
Log 3 (Episode 33)

Yet another operation gone up in smoke.

We were dropped off in a sewer, meant to secure a VIP and exterminate the XCOM squadron sent to retrieve said VIP. Dear God, I can still smell the noxious wastes. It was hellish, for sure.

Of course, us being MOCX, we were to focus specifically on XCOM, while ADVENT surrounds the VIP. I was assigned to be the CO, the higher ups hoping that things would go better this time. 

Despite being so stealthy, I’m glad that XCOM isn’t so tactful with mission insertions. We heard their surface-breaching charges, and I ordered the squad to head that directions, but being tactful with it.

I had an idea as to where XCOM had dropped in, but there was a gorge separating our squadron from their’s, and I was not about to swim through sewage. Neither was the team, thankfully.

Across the gorge, we saw a Purifier and two Snipers climb up to a high rise connecting the two sides. I wasn’t about to risk our squadron being blown to kingdom come, so I lead my team back, and into full cover, at least, for most of them.

Unfortunately, a rookie by the name of Sergey Kozlov didn’t get the memo about cover. From behind a wall, I looked at him, and snapped my fingers, whispering, “Rookie, the hell are you doing? Get the hell into cover!”

Unfortunately, he was feeling sassy. “Aw, the hell’s the problem? Not like XCOM’s here, right?”

I could only sigh, take off my helmet, and pinch the ridge between my eyes. “Rookie, they’re probably across the river of sh-... waste, and have a sniper trained on the back of your neck. Now stop acting like a video game’s protagonist and get into cover.”

That’s when I saw a Reaper’s claymore fly towards the feet of the Purifier.

“They’re here. Get ready for a fight.”

No explosion. The oblivious group of ADVENT had simply wandered away, safe from the blast radius.

I took advantage of the grace period.  
“Alright, everybody into cover, rookie!”  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Imatyiz Bahri  
MOCX HQ  
9/12/2035  
Log 3 (Episode 33/Part 2)

Then bullets started to fly.

“Alright everybody, you trained for this, prepare for XCOM to engage!”

In the distance, I could see a huge plume of fire as the Purifier’s fuel tank exploded.

Everyone was on edge, waiting for one of them to advance, and walk into our Overwatch trap.

A bit away, we saw a MEC and a Codex spot the dissidents, then move in to engage. 

“If you see one, don’t be shy to let bullets fly!”

Again, unfortunately, the rookie was physically incapable of going into overwatch. How disappointing. 

Suddenly, my wrist PDA beeped twice. “Warning, hostiles have engaged Shields.”

Just great. At least we know there’s spies in ADVENT, now.

We watched as the wall behind the Codex disintegrated, and then another sniper shot flew by.

The rookie took it as a sign. “Their sniper missed! No way their team’s gonna survive, now!”

Then the MEC and the Codex froze from a bomb. Thankfully, he shut up after seeing that.

“Everybody, fall back, let them come to us. We’ll do better that way!”

We doubled back, fortified our position again, and took aim.

First the MEC, then the Codex went down. 

None seen.

“Alright, squad, watch yourselves, they’ll more likely than not have Overwatches. Move up.”

Before we even moved an inch, a Faceless just so kindly decided to absorb two Overwatches, dying in the process. Then, their Ranger shot, but they have piss-poor range from far, so we were fine. 

“Alright! This was what we trained for! Get to cover!”

I shuffled up, sliding into cover, meaning to take the offensive aggressively.

I looked behind me, and saw Sergey take position behind a pillar near my position. “Well damn, rookie! Nice of you to join me! Everyone, shoot them if they move an inch!”

Their Guardian moved up, but he was just out of range for my soldiers. I got confused for a moment, before remembering that XCOM has Shields.

“Everyone, target that Guardian! He’s giving them shields!”  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Imatyiz Bahri   
MOCX HQ  
9/12/2035  
Log 3 (Episode 33/Part 3)

Remember when I said shotguns were inaccurate? I was about to eat my words, when the plasma equivalent of a buckshot came hurling my way. Damn low cover, by the way.

“Damned terrorists! That stung!”

They shredded my armor, and I was severely wounded. 

That’s when I saw an orb of Psionic Energy hurling towards my face. I was met with a very similar situation, back against the ground, bleeding from my chest. I guess it’s just an occupational hazard. 

I was violently hacking, coughing up blood as I laid there on the ground, calling for evacuation. 

I saw that they threw a Mimic Beacon, and it was next to their Reaper. I was too focused on trying not to bleed to death to notify my team. 

I watched as a Plasma Rifle shot flew over my head, heading for the rookie. Thankfully, it missed, and he shot back, hitting his aggressor dead on, stripping her of her shield.   
He shouted, “Try that again!”

Their Reaper did nothing, sitting in place, Overwatching.

One of those... “Celatids” spat acid at XCOM’s Grenadier, dousing her. The other charged at the Mimic Beacon. Thankfully, it revealed the Reaper. Unfortunately, my squad wasn’t much brighter, targeting the Mimic Beacon, unless they expected heavy-duty reinforcements. 

The Rookie was coming in big time, his second pistol shot at that Infantry soldier hitting. “Try me!” He promptly set up a Killzone. Nice work.

Unfortunately, their medic negated the damage he did, but I was still proud. What I was not proud of, however, was him missing his first Killzone shot. Then, their medic Combat Protocoled him, and he had to disengage his Killzone. Wonderful.

Out of the corner of my vision, I could see their Sniper grapple up to higher ground, and lay down a Killzone. However, from his magazine size, and how many shots I had heard, unless he reloaded, he only had 1 shot. Not even MOCX would screw that up.   
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

Imatyiz Bahri  
MOCX HQ  
9/12/2035  
Log 3 (Episode 33/Part 4)

Their Guardian shot at Busara, and she shot back. Unfortunately, once again, she was in the Killzone of their sniper, and got shot hard. 

Damn... was I always this depressing? So uniform, and angry? Damn it, XCOM. Just lie down and die, so we can all live our lives happily! You’re causing so much hell for us, and we want to live our lives peacefully...

Their Psionic had applied Insanity onto the rookie, and he panicked, fleeing for cover further back. Now I was isolated, waiting for warping evacuation as XCOM slowly moved up on the other side of the river.

Their Ranger ran up behind a pillar, and fired at Alitash, almost killing her with a shot to her spine. Their Reaper shot her sternum, knocking her to the ground, coughing blood like I was. 

So much death and destruction... why... why can we not kill them? 

Finally, their Shields had ran out, and we could seriously hit them now.

And seriously hit Busara did. Her shot almost killed their Infantry. I’m pretty sure it was her armor which saved her life. 

Busara was shot again, by their sniper. She began to bleed out as well, rolling onto her stomach and trying to crawl away, barely holding consciousness. 

Their Infantry moved up and shot at Guang, hitting him hard. Their Ranger followed up, but he barely nicked Guang, thankfully. 

Their Psionic moved up, and put Guang into stasis... I doubted whether he would live this mission.

Their Grenadier suppressed the rookie, after moving up. Safe to say, it had quickly hit the fan for us. 

The last thing I remember on the field is rookie firing at the Grenadier, once with his pistol, and once with his Sniper. Neither lead to results.

Things were quickly fading to black, on board the extraction ship, before I was hooked up, being brought back to the world of the living. 

My breathing was labored, my bones felt broken, my body felt numb, and I felt cold.   
Only I escaped alive.  
Ep 34-----Operation Magic Vanguard-------------------------------------------------  
\--- BEGIN LOG - CHOSEN HUNTER ---

With this latest mission, what little faith I had in ADVENT's capability was somewhat renewed. Whilst they did not manage to eliminate any XCOM personnel during their mission, they did destroy the resistance data tap and prevented XCOM from stopping ADVENT's work on new scanning equipment which should make it much, much easier for us Chosen to find any XCOM soldiers trying to operate on our territory.

My predictions on the "new enemy" XCOM were going to face was correct. The Andromedon they faced today certainly proved a challenge to their little crew, as the giant lumbering mech took enough fire to let the other ADVENT soldiers on-site to finish the data tap, even if they were momentarily distracted by one of those silly holograms.

Since I've already completed my tasks, and it's more than a week until I'm next assigned orders, so in the meantime I've been going through a few routine security drills at my Stronghold. Just preparation for after I've killed XCOM's "Ice" and when they inevitably attack my stronghold in a fit of revenge.

However, XCOM's being stretched thin lately. They've had two missions within a relatively short span already, and now ADVENT are moving to push that advantage by striking at a resistance haven. In my sister's territory again - I'm honestly starting to think XCOM is only taking missions in her territory from now on, as they've started to get used to her inability to react. No matter though, as they'll be up against one of these fancy "Prime" aliens as well. From what I've heard, it's a bigger, badder and more perpetually burning Berserker they'll be sending out. I'd love to hunt something like that.

Anyhow, I'll be off now.

\--- END LOG - CHOSEN HUNTER ---  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

MOCX Commander Even  
\- LOG 017 "Pacifica"  
\- Location : Advent Pacific HQ -  
The Avatar is finally being worked on. It body is being created. It should finish in a few months making it the greatest weapon ever created. Touring this facility has been interesting and inspiring; that many of my fellow humans are creating things once thought impossible. EXALT would love being here, everyone would love this. I miss them...

In other news XCOM failed in their mission. Finally Advent is doing work, now they are en route to one of "havens". Mordenna is leading the assault there. I love that women. Quick and silent killer, always making XCOM scurry like rats.  
\- End of Log -  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

—ADVENT COMMANDER DRASK BARTA—

A victory at last. XCOM failed to prevent us from destroying a device planted in what was left of one of our labs. When the device unexpectedly survived the bombings on the location, we sent a team to dispose of it, and the succeeded in their mission. We can now observe and ambush any of their Covert Actions. The Reapers have means of getting them out quickly, but this will limit XCOM’s options in the future. Of course, we don’t have guarantees of succeeding in the ambushes. But this will make their Covert Ops a bit more dangerous.

We won’t allow them time to recover from this failure. The Clairvoyant located another settlement housing traitors. Apparently, the Lost are nearby, which could make this difficult for both of us. If the Lost mostly distract the Resistance, we should have time to eliminate the enough of the traitors to disrupt their efforts in the region. And that consecutive failure might begin crushing their will to keep fighting.

—END LOG—  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

ADVENT Report #32  
[RECORDING BEGINS]  
Surprise surprise! We finally succeeded for once! Following my advice for once, they fully focused on a network tap that XCOM was attempting to recover. Of course though, not wanting to he inconsistent, none of our men made it out alive. It's a bad scenario when a pyrrhic victory is considered a success. This also marks the fielding of the first Andromendon unit against XCOM! And now it's wreck has been recovered by XCOM and has likely been reverse engineered too! Whoopee! An-Knocking can be heard. Dammit! What did I say about inter-THUNK Argh! What's the mea-Wait! What do you mean I'm under arrest?! Under what charges?! Deviance? Subversive thinking? Slander of the Coalition? You can’t do this! I'm the only one here who isn't comp-MHHHGH!  
[RECORDING ENDS]  
Ep 35-----Operation Fire Hawk-----------------------------------------------------------  
\--- BEGIN LOG - CHOSEN HUNTER ---

Alright, I have reached a decisive conclusion that my sister is completely and utterly incompetent. Her mission to prevent XCOM from evacuating several key resistance personnel from an abandoned city was a resounding failure, and no amount of fancy new ADVENT forces' genetic developments could change that. Their "Firestarter Prime" was almost entirely useless. It just stood there and soaked up plasma fire like the big slab of meat it is. It did knock one XCOM soldier unconscious, but their nefarious drones got them back up before the thing could react. The several reinforcement waves ADVENT sent, including another Andromedon, did absolutely nothing, with most dying and the rest not hitting a single round where it was needed.

I've gone through several full sets of security drills at my Stronghold whilst this fiasco was taking place. I have to say, after all this training and yelling at my subordinates, the security outfit at my Stronghold may be the most capable unit of ADVENT on the entire planet. But that says very little, as akin to all ADVENT, they could barely hit somebody three feet in front of them. It's only a few days until I get orders again, so I'll have something proper to do then.

From what I've been able to determine, XCOM have finally gotten around to looking at the corpse of the botched "Viper King" experiment. If it means that my hunting is a more enjoyable experience, then I welcome their efforts to decipher the works of that madwoman.

The Deserters are apparently crying for help again, in recovering stranded sympathisers in a Lost-festooned abandoned city. And they're trying to do all this on my territory. And from what I've heard, many of their best will be being sent on this mission. And a great hulking robot, because why not. So, that should mean I'll have a great time putting an end to that prestigious sniper of theirs.

\--- END LOG - CHOSEN HUNTER ---  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

—ADVENT COMMANDER DRASK BARTA—

The Resistance escaped, but not without casualties. Several deaths were reported. The Assassin was able to keep XCOM trapped in a building for a time, but combat support was unable to assist her in killing them because of the Resistance and Lost presence. A Firestarter Prime was able to get close enough to knock out a specialist, but the beast didn’t stay alive for long after that. We also sent a new psionic, but it died before it could attack any of XCOM’s soldiers. The Assassin also summoned a drone for some unknown purpose. The Clairvoyant tells me that had she summoned a MEC instead, she might have survived slightly longer. Or the MEC might have had a chance to fire rockets and further injure their troops.

In the meanwhile, we’re making sure they don’t relax for long by activating a sonic device near one of the Skirmishers operations. It should annoy the Lost enough to get them to force XCOM to intervene. The Hunter might also be interested in intervening, which could go well for him. The Lost would mostly focus on XCOM’s troops on the ground, while he can simply attack from a distance. As long as he doesn’t risk getting shot to capture one of their soldiers, avoids the lower ground, and doesn’t get surrounded by the Lost, he should be able to kill a few of their soldiers.

—END LOG—  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

MOCX Commander Even  
\- LOG 018 "Riptide"  
\- Location : Advent Atlantic HQ -  
"The Advent Wraith Commando is a next step in the advancement of our fellow Advent troopers. They are clearly superior to any human force. Better yet, in a fight it would take XCOM whole squad to take them out..."

Ugh, the Psionic Division sent out one of their special soldiers after their presentation, also dissing me and MOCX. Funny thing was that their soldier was slayed before making an action. The Advent Generals didn't seem impressed by the Psionics team. While I showed off MOCX advancement and kill counts. They were really impressed. It seems that MOCX might be getting a little more attention in the future and a little more money. 

XCOM is still a dangerous foe, they could potentially field 8 soldiers, with many of them taking multiple shots in a turn. They even destroyed the Assassin and ran off. I don't want to admit this, but Advent needs to place bigger pods on the field, or at least give them better health and armor. Lets just hope the Dark Events team could throw something nasty at XCOM.  
\- End of Log -  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

ADVENT Report #33  
[RECORDING BEGINS]  
I have returned after a complementary vacation from ADVENT Command. Isn't Command just swell? Though, I can't remember when I left. Or where I went. Or anything I did during that time..... Oh dear, I'm getting off topic. Our heroic soldiers had cornered a cell of devious resistance operatives, only to be gunned down by XCOM, even with assistance from the chosen Assassin. They managed to take down three resistance operatives with them, but the majority escaped. But that doesn't matter, they tried their best and that's what really matters in the end. It's always good to have a optimistic perspective in life.  
1009C, signing off.  
[RECORDING ENDS]  
Ep 36-----Operation Swamp Killer------------------------------------------------------  
MOCX Commander Even  
\- LOG 019 "Horizon"  
\- Location : Advent Transport -  
Today is the last day of my travels around the world. The travel time from the Atlantic to Pacific Advent HQ are amazing. Before, it would take days to travel the earth, now with the aliens technology we do in two hours. Many things are being worked on that XCOM should fear. 

Advent satisfied with our achievement are now upgrading our transports allowing more soldiers on the field. Looks like my demands are being heard. Now all I need is the ability to wield the full army of Advent as General of Advent. Too ambitious for a human like me, yet I hope my secret project and MOCX's continuing success are great points for my promotion.  
\- End of Log -  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

\--- BEGIN LOG - CHOSEN HUNTER ---

Ah, XCOM managed to recover some freakshow cloning experiment and one of the Skirmishers' collaborators from a Lost-infested city, even with that giant clunky robot on their side (what did they call it? Gado? Gladus? Whatever it was, it was just plain silly). I wasn't able to intervene, but I'll get to that later, as the benefits far outweigh the short-term goal.

On another topic, these MOCX goons have managed to upgrade their dropships to make it so that they can deploy more soldiers on their missions. Makes a difference when compared to the groups of three that most ADVENT troops deploy in. But regardless, they'll probably be only a marginal amount more competent than they were before, which is to say, not at all.

Alright, about the benefits I mentioned. Whilst XCOM are only just starting to move towards finding my Stronghold, I've managed to acquire a definitive lead towards stopping this Avenger of theirs, and it'll be no time at all until I'm touring the ship myself.

The details: I've managed to determine that one of the engineering staff within the Avenger itself apparently was not screened properly for any chips from the ADVENT gene clinics. I managed to contact my ADVENT co-workers to give me the access codes to the psionic chip interface. Using those codes, I've managed to find the chip implanted within one of XCOM's engineering team, and I've installed a digital tracker in, telling me where the Avenger is setting down, and for how long. If they're down there for too long, I'll be there waiting.

Unfortunately, I've been hearing from my security outfit that I've apparently been overworking them these past few weeks. It's all in good intention, however. I'm simply trying to make sure that I strike first and hardest, as I'm not letting their Ice live as long as I walk this earth, and I intend to walk on this earth until the deed is done.

My sister, however, is not so fortunate. XCOM have managed to find a way into her stronghold, and are moving as fast as they possibly can to shut her down. They'll be taking that dumb robot of theirs as well from what I've been able to discern. So, best of luck to you, incompetent sibling of mine. Just please do note: if you fend them off successfully and kill Ice yourself, I will be having words. Not pleasant words.

\--- END LOG - CHOSEN HUNTER ---  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

—ADVENT COMMANDER DRASK BARTA—

We’ve found the perfect way to resolve the Assassin’s weakness against the Reapers. The Elders granted her an ability that allows her to reveal enemies presence. This includes the Reapers hiding in the shadows. There’s nowhere for them to hide from her now. XCOM seems to be motivated to eliminate her before she can use it against them. But it will not be an easy task. She’s more dangerous than she was during any of their previous encounters. And it’s become more risky to use the Reapers against her. It likely some of them may lose their lives. I personally hope that their Reaper is one of them. He’s been alive for too long, and should be eliminated quickly.

We also increased the MOCX squad capacity. Apparently XCOM’s moles were completely unaware we had been developing the upgrades to their transports. We’re also preparing more genetic modifications for their forces, seeing as we need to maximize their strength. With the Infiltrators on the way, and the Warlock’s intel spreading, there will be more dangers for XCOM in the future. And by the Clairvoyant’s calculations, XCOM has only made a few steps towards defeating the Elders. The other two foreseen outcomes of the war are for us to capture the Avenger, or for the Avatar Project to be completed. Which is why we have another Avatar breakthrough coming to push them back towards the brink of the end of the war. We saw how close they cut things last time, and it will be twice as hard to assault one of the Avatar facilities now that they have stronger defenses.

—END LOG—  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
ADVENT Report #34  
[RECORDING BEGINS]  
No XCOM activity of late to report. There has been a disturbance in sector #5555B1, otherwise known as Omsk, due to how agitated the local Lost population is. But we can't be chasing every whisper and fairy tail. This reprieve will serve as an excellent break for our soldiers. They deserve it, after all the hardship and countless loses they've endured. Perhaps some time to clear their heads and regain morale will improve future performance.  
1009C, ending recording.  
[RECORDING ENDS]

+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
WARLOCK LOG INITIATING  
I ordinarily believed that when this war started, that once I arrived on the scene XCOM would crumble once I made my appearance on the field.  
It seems I was wrong. In an effort to plan for those who would strike down their saviors, I have-very reluctantly-decided to take after my brother with these logs.   
XCOM's recent attempt to save a blaspheming traitor serving the detestable Skirmishers and her equally traitorous escort was successful. There will be retribution later, mark my words. But for now, on to other subjects. I have requisitioned assistance from my siblings to track down their ramshackle flying haven-which, surprisingly, wasn't denied knowing my siblings.  
Incoherent grumbling about honor and personal gain getting in the way of the Elders is heard  
Anyways. From what I have heard, MOCX has successfully updated their Harbinger dropships. They can help as much as they wish, but in the end it shall be me, the Elders' champion, who will bring this ridiculous resistance to an end. And I shall bring down justice upon all of those who dared rise against the Elders, starting with their psionic troopers and that so-called "Crusader". That moment will arise, when I finally track down their Avenger and send it plummeting to the ground.

I have heard reports that XCOM is planning an assault on a stronghold. It seems to be my sister's. The Elders' judgement shall arrive in battle and decide the fate of such an audacious action.

END OF LOG  
Ep 37-----Operation Blood Face (Assassin Stronghold)--------------------  
ADVENT Report #35  
[RECORDING BEGINS]  
Still no XCOM contact as of late. While I appreciate the peace and quiet, this is concerning. Maybe XCOM finally realised the errors of their ways and ga-Sirens ring out. Wha?! XCOM! They're here! In the Stronghold! How?! No matter, this will only hasten their demise. They can't beat us as long as we cooperate. After all, teamwork makes the dream work! Hi ho, off I go!  
The recording continues on, the rest mainly consisting of footsteps and gunfire. The only thing of note is near the end, right before the log's termination, is a mechanical voice saying "Destroyed."  
[RECORDING CORRUPTED]  
Amendment No 3: Officer #1009C was stationed at the Chosen Stronghold at the time of attack, resulting in his termination. His RECORDING device was found near the remains of the destroyed Sarcophagus. A replacement has been found in Officer #AAAD2.  
ADVENT Report #36  
[RECORDING BEGINS]  
This Officer #AAAD2, recording these logs under orders from ADVENT High Command. A terrible tragedy has occurred, one of the Elder's Chosen, the Assassin, has fallen in combat too XCOM, in her own stronghold of all places! This was a unexpected move from the insurgents, and this victory will likely only embolden them to perform similar actions. In that vein, reinforcements have been stationed at the remaining strongholds. We cannot allow another failure like this to occur again.  
End report.  
[RECORDING ENDS]  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

\--- BEGIN LOG - CHOSEN HUNTER ---

Well then... I guess my sister died as she lived - an incompetent fool. Her security forces did absolutely nothing (why did she even settle on Chryssalids in the first place?) and when XCOM reached her sanctuary, she failed to even wound any of them. Even the ADVENT general responsible for her fortress' maintenance was more capable than her, managing to wound one of the XCOM assailants with their pistol. Oh well, I guess I only have to deal with the crazy psionic zealot I have for a brother now.

If any poor misguided soul thinks I am going to go down like that, think again. As I speak, my hunt is mere days away from completion. Once I've got a lock on the Avenger, it's open season from there. Of course, if they do somehow repel my assault, my security outfit is comprised of the best forces ADVENT has to offer. If they can find a way through my stronghold's walls, I welcome them to fight me.

However, the Elders are trying to steal the glory for themselves. The loss of my sister has given them new energy to complete this Avatar project of theirs. Several Avatars have already been synthesized from what I've heard, and they'll be ready to strike the Avenger in about a week. However, I'm fairly certain XCOM has beads on several Avatar-crucial facilities, and if they strike at one of them they could potentially set back all the Elder's hard work. But unlike them, I will not be swayed.

So, if you're seeing this, Commander, then I'm sorry to say that before you could even react, I'll be there where you least expect. I will take down this Avenger of yours, and you'll be going back in the tank.

But I'll let you see my improvements first, as that relay you're trying to destroy is safely nestled in my territory. Take it as a warm-up, before the main event.

\--- END LOG - CHOSEN HUNTER ---  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

MOCX Commander Even  
\- LOG 020 "Project Horus"  
\- Location : MOCX HQ -  
Horus, Mordenna is dead. It seems that I overestimated the Chosen. I am also a bit annoyed that Advent is repeatedly getting kicked in the ass by XCOM. We lost a general and a Chosen in one day. Also, why are we deploying weak soldiers on the field, except of more capable troops like MOCX? Everyone underestimate human soldiers, but I can't help feel that the end is near for us. If that's the case I preparing to save myself. That is why using you, I will save all the progress I have made thus far. You will be the one to carry my legacy if I or MOCX falls.  
\- End of Log -  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

—ADVENT COMMANDER DRASK BARTA—

We gave the Assassin the ability to locate concealed units, and she never thought to use it to find the Reaper that killed her. Fortunately, we’ve managed to find a way to prevent XCOM from countering the new MOCX Dark Event. We altered one of their potential missions before they could undertake it. We also have one week before the Avatar Project is complete, thanks to our new Dark Event. That should finish before XCOM’s Covert Operation and supply drop, leaving them no means of delaying the Elders plans. We’ve taken advantage of the Guerrilla ops to delay XCOM from immediately acting against it. We’re hoping to weaken or kill their strongest soldiers before they can go after an Avatar Facility. We know they have a few locations they can strike at any moment.

—END LOG—  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

WARLOCK LOG INITIATING  
The Elders' wrath passes through my mind to this day. The gods... they have judged me far too immersed in my own power. Even now, I hear their fury.   
A low growl is heard.  
On other subjects, the gods have made their decision on my sister's fate. She was judged unworthy of the status that the Elders have bestowed upon her-in fact, so unworthy that if I am not mistaken she failed to land a single blow all while the heresy-infested resistance struck her down.   
And now I have a fool for a brother. I dread the day he brings down the self-proclaimed "Avenger", for he would steal the glory with his idle hands. No, it shall be me who sends that unsightly vulture down to the ground and send the Commander back to the Elders.   
As we speak now, the Elders' ultimate goal has reached its ending stages. We need only hold out, then judgement shall shatter this pathetic resistance with unadulterated and merciless justice. As it stands, however, the heresy is attempting to destroy something critically needed for me for my infernal brother to assist me with bringing down the resistance's flying haven.  
No matter. If the Elders' ultimate goal is realized, then it matters not.  
END LOG  
Ep 38-----Operation Doom Walker-----------------------------------------------------  
ADVENT Report #37  
[RECORDING BEGINS]  
XCOM prevails once again,destroying one of our relays that was carrying critical Intel on these insurgents. The fate of the Viper King's cadaver has also been discovered. It had been gutted and skinned by XCOM to use as a suit of armour, and it appears it had inherited cryogenic properties from its donor. How barbaric can XCOM become? First the brutish Skulljack, then poison and gases, now this? It will be a glorious day when XCOM finally falls.  
Ending report.  
[RECORDING ENDS]  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

\--- BEGIN LOG - CHOSEN HUNTER ---

intermittent static, poorer audio quality and the occasional sound of a vehicle driving by show that the recording is not being taken from the Hunter's Stronghold

I've just been told that XCOM have recently managed to destroy an alien data relay that ADVENT were using to process important information. However, due to the combination of the importance of my current mission and the incompetence of my ADVENT messengers means I was unfortunately not able to intervene. However, I'm fairly certain tha-

\- WHAT ARE YOU DOING, YOU IMBECILES? PUT DOWN THE EXPLOSIVE CANISTERS AND KEEP THE CONVOY MOVING!

Sorry about that, it seems that my ADVENT coworkers don't know how to handle volatile material. Makes you wonder who thought Purifiers were a good idea - as it certainly wasn't me, that's for sure. But, as I was saying, I'm fairly certain that XCOM won't see the last of me for quite a while yet. As it stands, I'm moving in large amounts of heavy munitions and several personnel carriers to XCOM's last known position in my territory. If they touch down nearby, I should be able to move all this equipment to their position within a few days. And from there...

A short pause as the Hunter shouts commands in Elder to nearby ADVENT troops. The sound of moving vehicles cuts entirely after a few seconds, and items are unloaded from the vehicles. One of the ADVENT soldiers, likely of higher rank, then says something to the Hunter in Elder

Ah. New intel just came in: XCOM are attacking the Forge. Luckily for me, the Forge is in what was once my sister's territory, so I don't have to drop what I'm doing to intervene. From what I know, the Sectopods in place at that facility are still active, so they should cause problems for XCOM in my absence. But for now, the clock's ticking, Commander. Enjoy these moments while they last.

Before the log ends, the Hunter continues to bark orders at his ADVENT subordinates

\--- END LOG - CHOSEN HUNTER ---  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

MOCX Commander Even  
\- LOG 021 "Demigod"  
\- Location : MOCX HQ-  
Horus will change the field of combat forever. It is being currently being tested with MOCX squads, and the results have been positive. This AI is a weapon of limitless skill. Using a fusion of psionic and mechanical technologies, I have created a being that can work as a combat assistant and control the body of a biological or robotic entity. Using him on the field should allow our soldiers more kills and more victories. As long as the Psionic Tower is active he will be useful everywhere. Horus is also being tested on creatures labeled as "Primes". It seems the Firestarter Prime was seen with optimism. I wonder how well he would work with a Sectopod.

I also want to attack XCOM's flying garage. The Hunter seems to be close to attacking it. When the time comes MOCX and Horus should be ready to follow.  
\- End of Log -  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

—ADVENT COMMANDER DRASK BARTA—

There’s good news. If XCOM happens to fail to destroy an a facility, it’s unlikely they’ll have time to seek out another. They succeeded in preventing the Warlock from gathering intel from his brother, but that is a trivial loss. There’s less than 14 hours left for XCOM because we gave them that opportunity. They also have an impending attack from the Hunter, thanks to intel he’s gathered so far. And the MOCX have become even more powerful. XCOM has evaded this fate once before, but luck can only carry them so far. And ADVENT has become stronger than they were last time.

—END LOG—  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

WARLOCK LOG INITIATING  
A dismal failure to save the relay I needed to speak with the blasphemer I have for a brother. In a way, it is a blessing, as I no longer need dread that fool's snark. But more or less, that relay was critical to speaking with my brother and now my sources of information are limited. Must I rely on the near-soulless Faceless for information?!  
An angry growl is heard.  
On other subjects to speak about. MOCX, being the overeager badgers they are, has headed off to the destroyed underground heathen den and unearthed something I grudgingly admit is a boon to our cause. The naive Dr. Vahlen apparently had something planned with experimental material that XCOM, under its veil of deception, had the audacity to take for themselves. MOCX has now turned that information against the heretics with their Genetic Combat Chips.

As we speak, that little band of rabble is now nearing the end of their pathetic existence. It is only mere hours before the dream of the Elders is realized. An inconvenience in exchange for a-  
WARNING. CRITICAL LOCATION UNDER ATTACK.  
The warning is followed by a contemptuous snort.  
Ah. Of course the rats bite now that the trap is nearly finished. They strike at the Forge itself, without my sister to watch over it. Cowardice at its finest.  
END LOG  
Ep 39-----Operation Dragon Fort--------------------------------------------------------  
\--- BEGIN LOG - CHOSEN HUNTER ---

Like the last log, this is not being recorded from the Stronghold itself, but rather an area of wilderness in the Hunter's territory.

I'm fairly certain the Elders won't be happy about XCOM's recent actions. They've just taken down the Forge facility and severely hampered their plans. But, fortunately, it came at a price for them. One of their best ended up on the wrong end of a Sectopod cannon and got torn to pieces, alongside all of the advanced equipment they were fielding, which even included their one-of-a-kind suit made out of their Dr. Vahlen's experiments. Good luck replacing that.

On another note, I've ordered ADVENT's top brass to send out several interceptor craft in an attempt to more certainly bring down the Avenger. So if they don't fly close enough to this thing I'm setting up right now, the ships will do the work for me. Fortunately for me, XCOM will probably need a large amount of time to recover before they attack my Stronghold and attempt to foil my plans. Perfect, means I get to strike first.

An ADVENT general is heard giving information to the Hunter (in Advent, of course).

\- What was that? They're touching down in my territory now? Why wasn't anyone manning the sensors, you imbecile?

The general responds in a somewhat panicked tone.

\- Nothing on the sensors? I didn't even know alcohol had effects on ADVENT bodies - that has to be the only plausible reason. FIND THAT SHIP! NOW! AND GET SOMEBODY HALF-COMPETENT ON THE SCANNERS!

The general can be heard running off through the nearby foliage.

Well then. XCOM are apparently trying to eliminate a human of importance to ADVENT in one of the New Arctic city centres. I don't need to remind anyone that that area belongs to me, but if I start to see some semblance of competence from my subordinates I might be able to leave them to it for a short while and intervene. The VIPs security outfit does consist of a MOCX unit and a Sectopod, however, so there will most certainly be XCOM blood shed.

\--- END LOG - CHOSEN HUNTER ---  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

WARLOCK LOG INITIATING  
The Elders' goal, by sheer malignant miracle, has been thwarted only 10 hours away from completion. At the very least, we have struck a great blow upon these heretics. One of the heretics striking at the facility has fallen, along with her equipment and experience. At the very least, we have granted ourselves some breathing room, but the fact that the Elders' goal has been thwarted at the very end is extremely agonizing to watch, to say the very least.

On to other subjects of note. ADVENT has dispatched a UFO interceptor in an attempt to bring down the pest plaguing the glorious leadership of the Elders. In a minuscule period of time after that, the blasphemers strike now at a powerful figure in society under the watch of my idle brother. I am at least hopeful that the forces assigned to protect that... VIP are competent enough to repel the flimsy attempt to neutralize a much-needed figure in society.

END LOG  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

MOCX Commander Even  
\- LOG 022 "Corpse"  
\- Location : Advent UFO -  
XCOM attacked the Advent Forge losing one high ranking member in the process. They seem to have taken our stasis suits. Even with that setback Advent is launching forces at one hundred percent. A UFO has been deployed, and special forces everywhere are mobilizing. MOCX has been deployed to protect a high priority VIP. XCOM is probably going to attack. But, this time I'm confident that using Horus, many XCOM lives will be lost.  
\- End of Log -  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

—ADVENT COMMANDER DRASK BARTA—

The Resistance lost one of XCOM’s veteran medics, and she the unique armor she was wearing. They’ll never replicate this new variation of the Skirmisher Weapon without another Viper King. And the last one died so they could make that armor. Of course, they could have carried the armor and body out, but the reduced firepower may have resulted in more wounded and dead. But the fact remains that XCOM suffered losses on this mission, because they chose to trade the Serpent suit for the Stasis Suit. And if this was enough to kill one of their soldiers, then taking the Elders will be a suicide mission for them.

I also have a report of unusual activity from the Clairvoyant. After panicking when it learned XCOM stole a body from the Forge, he calmed down after learning XCOM lost the Serpent Armor. He later stole that armor, and has since been wearing it. He also visited a UFO, claiming to be a “Commander Xul”, and began heading the hunt for XCOM’s Avenger. While I investigate this, I’ve requested that the MOCX occupy their attention. The last thing I need is for XCOM to learn of the Clairvoyant’s existence. This facility may have some of the best defenses ADVENT has to offer, but those same defenses couldn’t protect the Chosen Assassin.  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

ADVENT Report #38  
[RECORDING BEGINS]  
Victory is nearly at hand! With the Avatar project so close to completion and XCOM nowhere to be seen, we wi-Ringing alarms interrupt him. I... I just jinxed myself didn't I? Elder's wrath. For Elder's I will defend this facility till my last breath.  
Ending rep-BANG  
[RECORDING ENDS]  
Amendment No 4: Officer #AAAD2's untimely termination was due to a stray high powered magnetic round from a XCOM operative striking him. A new replacement was already selected in Officer #55A2, due to the alarming mortality rate found in this position.  
ADVENT Report #39  
[RECORDING BEGINS]  
Officer #55A2, reporting for duty. XCOM has unfortunately found and raided the ADVENT Forge, stealing an incomplete AVATAR template. Thankfully, it's mostly inert, and I doubt XCOM will be able to discern it's true purpose. In somewhat better news, we have recovered the insurgent Mandy "Wombat" Jay's body, the Viper King suit and a multitude of other interesting trinkets. The suit will go a long way to improving armour, and her genetic material will be a fine addition. The gear carried was surprisingly advanced, and some of it somehow superior to our own. While it will now be incorporated, this and the deaths of the Viper King and the Assassin only continue to demonstrate how dangerous XCOM is compared to the original.  
Officer, signing off   
[RECORDING ENDS]  
Ep 40-----Operation Steel Fort-----------------------------------------------------------  
\--- BEGIN LOG - CHOSEN HUNTER ---

So, I'm back in my Stronghold for a few days on the news that apparently XCOM have found a way past my defenses to get into my Stronghold. Unfortunately, my security outfit hasn't bothered to tell me where, so I can't patch it out.

About XCOM's last mission, they, well, "recovered" a human ADVENT official within a densely populated city centre. From what I heard, they were engaged with MOCX almost immediately after they arrived, but the Sectopod on-site was a no-show for pretty much the entire time. But when it did arrive, they panicked so much that XCOM blew up their own EVAC point. Not sure why they did it, but they did.

I'll be heading back to the expeditionary force of mine in a few days, but I may need to transfer some of said expeditionary force to my Stronghold's security outfit. I'm not letting XCOM set foot in there and walk out alive, that's for sure.

But as for what's next, one of the UFO interceptors I told ADVENT to send out decided to go for a short pitstop in my territory, and already resistance forces (and most notably, XCOM) are swarming onto the site. Not to mention, a good amount of the crew left to do what I can only assume is getting snacks. Useless things.

\--- END LOG - CHOSEN HUNTER ---  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

MOCX Commander Even  
\- LOG 023 "Change of Leadership"  
\- Location : MOCX HQ -  
I feel a creeping darkness approaching us. MOCX is in danger, I'm in danger. Advent has disappointed me. We have aliens of fearsome strength and skill, like our Psi Commandos, Raptor Commandos and Primes that would dismantle XCOM easily. Yet, we still deploy the useless Berserkers and Faceless, two things better used as meat for Advent Burgers. It's almost comedy how bad Advent leadership is. I guess it time for me to start making moves from MOCX Commander to Supreme Advent General. With the ability to use all of Advent resources I could crush XCOM in weeks. That means some incidents would have to occur. I must not lose to XCOM at all cost, I must save the world from those devils. I must complete EXALT's mission and make humanity great.  
\- End of Log -  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

—ADVENT COMMANDER DRASK BARTA—

I heard XCOM’s extraction from their most recent mission forced them to move their extraction point. Apparently, a Sectopod exploded near it, and our forces were teleporting directly onto their original extraction point. XCOM was able to control one of our soldiers, which assisted them in capturing a VIP. But the MOCX was close to keeping XCOM distracted for long enough to result in captures. While they escaped, I have confirmed that no one is not aware of the Clairvoyant’s recent activities. 

While I was able to convince the Clairvoyant to leave the ship, he continues to wear the Serpent Suit and refer to himself as Xul. Seeing as the name “Xul” doesn’t appear in any of our records of active or inactive soldiers, I will tolerate the name. While I believe the Serpent Suit could be used against XCOM, I also don’t want to allow it to return to their hands. Too much of our technology has made it into XCOM’s hands. This wouldn’t have happened had I not observed the the Clairvoyant’s activities more closely. I was too lenient, and I will not allow this to happen again.

—END LOG—  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

ACCESSING LIVE FEED...

 

The Speaker walks onto a large stage in public, before positioning himself on a podium, the backdrop behind him idle, waiting for images to display. His expression is solemn, even behind his mystifying glasses. A crowd gathers around the announcement, as multiple cameras begin to orbit the event, some focusing on the Speaker.

“Greetings, ladies and gentlemen. It is with a heavy heart that we officially commemorate the many soldiers of MOCX who have fallen in combat against the dissident XCOM. Family of those who have lost their lives may come up, and give a few words about their departed.”

For the next four hours, multiple people come up, some stoic, others in tears, as they remorse over their lost friends, family, lovers, and allies. As each person gave words about the MOCX Soldier they were familiar with, a poster memorializing them displayed. Once the people stop stepping onto the stage, the Speaker comes back into frame, commandeering the podium once again, his expression solemn again.

“Thank you all for your time, but we believe there has been one soldier who has gone above and beyond the call of duty to serve her home, which she so dearly loved.”

Behind the Speaker displays a poster of Imatyiz Bahri, proudly standing over a defeated XCOM soldier, the poster itself in black and white. Captioned on top was the phrase “Valorous, she was, Evil, her foes were.”

“A week ago, on October 17th, 2035, Imatyiz Bahri lost her life fighting XCOM. She was one who promoted togetherness, fought proudly against the cruel dissidents, and supported saving her entire squadron. She serves as an example for us all, an example of a strong, loyal, and most of all, brave citizen who took up arms to defend her way of life. In these trying times, we all need a hero.”

The Speaker exits stage right, without another word.

TERMINATING CONNECTION  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

WARLOCK LOG INITIATING  
And so, my growing faith in ADVENT is broken once again. The security detail for ADVENT VIP Yue Ying Ho, despite the fact that a Sectopod and a MOCX squad a snort is heard were deployed to provide vigil, XCOM, being the pests they are, somehow manages to rob us of a vital asset needed to speak the wonders of the Elders with only their crude machine and traitorous ally suffering damage.

As it stands, the Faceless another snort report to me that my brother's stronghold has been discovered. What I am far more interested in is the fact the Elders have seemingly forgiven-no, rejuvenated me. I find that I am unceasingly vigilant thanks to the blessings and instruction of the Elders, which I, without a single doubt, believe will prove to be a boon against the laughable resistance. Even now, I have more plans to inflict suffering on the heretics.

However, as it stands, a UFO has ceased their watch for the odious pest for unnecessary reasons. Unforgivable. There will be disciplinary consequences for the crew if they survive.  
END LOG  
Ep 40-----Operation Sleeping Calm----------------------------------------------------  
\--- BEGIN LOG - CHOSEN HUNTER ---

So, XCOM took down that UFO I mentioned last time and sold all of its components for scrap. The crew at the thing did barely anything to try and stop XCOM from claiming it, even if they delayed them to the point of response forces almost having an exact fix on the UFO's location.

I was actually there on that last mission, as I've been back home for a few days and have been able to respond effectively. I was forced to retreat, but I made them bleed for it. Some of them are going to be in the med bay for quite some time.

Or at least, they would if not for being rudely awoken by the sound of EMP fire and a critical power failure. One of the UFO interceptors I sent out a few weeks ago struck its target, and consequently their Avenger is grounded. ADVENT are essentially compiling an entire army at the position of the attack, so unless XCOM have some particularly dastardly tricks up their sleeve, this should be the end of their so-called Resistance. And if they do escape by some miracle, I've had a solid bearing on the Avenger's position for weeks now. I should be able to track it down and start my own assault.

Unfortunately, the interceptor didn't think of grounding the ship over my territory, rather what once belonged to my sister, so unfortunately I won't be able to join in. Oh well, back to my expeditionary force it is.

The log ends with a loud teleportation effect, much akin to the one that occurs when a Chosen is defeated in battle.

\--- END LOG - CHOSEN HUNTER ---  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
MOCX Commander Even  
\- LOG 024 "Poisoned"  
\- Location : MOCX HQ -  
The Hunter's UFO was intercepted by XCOM. They did the usual, killed every innocent soldier at the scene and left nothing but scraps for our recovery team. However, this move would be a double-sided dagger. As they allowed us to get a lock on their Avenger, shutting it down and allowing are troops to move in and claim it. This is only phase one of Operation Mordanna, the plan to avenge the death of the Assassin. If they survive, it will be by a strain. Phase one is only a taste of what we can do. Even though I would love the idea of XCOM losing this fight, this won't help my mission. If Advent loses today, the Advent Council and the Elders might consider giving me more control in the military other than MOCX. If they do this, XCOM will fall and in the smoke, humanity transcends.   
\- End of Log -  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
—ADVENT COMMANDER DRASK BARTA—

XCOM was as close to learning of the Clairvoyant’s existence as the Hunter was to capturing their Templar. Fortunately, the Hunter’s visit to the area appears to have diverted any attention away. The Resistance wouldn’t know one teleporting enhanced Psionic from another. To be safe, I ordered the Witch Hunter to cleanse the entire area of any possible witnesses that arrived before XCOM. He is to spare no human, alien, or ADVENT. Orders he shouldn’t have trouble following, considering his history.

The Clairvoyant was also helpful in locating XCOM. He tracked XCOM’s movement data, and determined they were looking for a scientist somewhere near New Australia. We sent a UFO to investigate, and it spotted the Avenger. We’re now sending all forces in the region to seek and destroy them. And hopefully capture the Avenger in the process. The Clairvoyant expects XCOM to rely on their Reaper and snipers, which is why we’re hoping to spot the Reaper before he can save the Avenger. Even if XCOM is allowed to live tomorrow, that Reaper has to die today.

—END LOG—  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
WARLOCK LOG INITIATING  
As expected. The crew of the UFO that ceased its watch to swat the pest away has had justice visited on them. While the loss of a UFO is detrimental to striking down XCOM, the imbeciles calling themselves an UFO crew have already received appropriate punishment. And my brother showed up and was struck down, also what I expected from someone like him.

However, a minor hiccup in the Elders' plans has given way to a mighty triumph. An ADVENT UFO has actually been able to smite the filthy Avenger down! My faith in ADVENT has returned to some degree. I shall see to it that the crew of the UFO that struck down that disgusting vulture is heavily rewarded for their deed. It is a shame I cannot arrive to witness the end of the disease that has been plaguing the glorious rule of the Elders, but I care not as long as the flimsy house of cards calling themselves the "Resistance" is over.

Truly a glorious day. Now, to watch the end.

END LOG  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
Ep 42-----Operation Frost Slayer (Avenger Defense)-------------------------  
\--- BEGIN LOG - CHOSEN HUNTER ---

This log is being recorded from the ADVENT expeditionary force, as opposed to the Stronghold.

So, I guess ADVENT's army was not enough to stop XCOM from defending their prized Avenger. The disruptor spike the UFO dropped did stay for a considerable amount of time, however, until one of their snipers managed to pick it off from afar. I'm just disappointed ADVENT didn't take the opportunity to send in even more soldiers. Even though they deployed more soldiers than usual, they didn't even kill a single XCOM rebel.

I myself have returned to my expeditionary force. The news of ADVENT's attempted assault has done nothing to stop my own ambition, as unlike them I am actually somewhat competent. My assault won't end well for XCOM, I assure you. Commander, if you're seeing this, your time is short. It's not long until I'll be touring your vessel. Go on, roll out the red carpet for me.

But for now, XCOM are going to be distracted trying to prevent some of ADVENT's more exotic plans. They're going to have to choose sooner rather than later, as it won't be long until their window to attack fades. And if their window to attack does fade, my window will swing right open. And unlike their idle selves, I'm not going to sit around withou-

-STOP IT! I MUST HAVE SAID THIS A HUNDRED TIMES! THOSE EXPLOSIVE BARRELS ARE NOT TOYS! PUT THE- agh, do I have to do everything myself?

The log continues to run for more than five minutes, but it's all the Hunter yelling at his subordinates. He seems to have forgotten the log is running.

\--- END LOG - CHOSEN HUNTER ---  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
—ADVENT COMMANDER DRASK BARTA—

The Resistance managed to narrowly escape death today. They had to fight through legions of our forces, forcing them to keep their Reaper near the action in order to eliminate more of our forces. The Riftkeeper was extremely helpful in gathering as many forces as possible. We nearly boarded the Avenger, but they were able to keep us away long enough to find and destroy the transmitter.

I am uncertain as to why we haven’t been able to deploy Faceless into city centers as of yet, but I am repeatedly told they will be active soon. From what I heard, they want to make their disguises so perfect, even the infiltrators do not realize they aren’t human until their sleeper agent programming activate. However, we do have the concern of the a limited awareness of what is going on in the area. The MOCX have just been deployed to the area incase that is too problematic for us. The Warlock may also decide to tip the scales of the battles, but the Chosen haven’t proven to be dependable so far.

We’re placing higher security on protecting two assets vital to improving our soldiers. We’re attempting to transfer one of the Chosen Assassin’s abilities to our Stun Lancers. This may also be applicable to our Bio Assault Troopers, but the scientists have not yet confirmed this. Due to some of the beasts in the area temporally going out of control, the Resistance located a transmitter sending essential data, and XCOM may attack it. They’re under control now, and the Warlock may be able to further assist in facing XCOM should they choose to attack.

We are also preparing new modifications to our armor, which should make our soldiers will be immune to environmental hazards. We’re tired of Purifiers having to hold back because they may burn our soldiers, and Boktoa is tired of having to avoid areas he poisoned. We also want to nullify the Frost Bomb, if XCOM hasn’t lost it like they did the Serpent Suit. I don’t recall the last time that particular weapon was used against us. This has been given the largest security priority amongst the three XCOM may attack, which is why I am hoping the Warlock doesn’t ignore that this is also on his territory.

—END LOG—  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
MOCX Commander Even  
\- LOG 025 "Spite"  
\- Location : MOCX HQ -  
It seems like the Psionic division deployed another useless creature, the "Riftkeeper". It only brought in useless pawns that got killed by XCOM in minutes. I'm glad I didn't deploy Alpha squad, they would have been killed for nothing. 

Also, an Advent Biotrooper General was killed on the field. He tried to act like a hero and fight XCOM straight on. I'm glad he died, this only helps prove my point on how Advent has dysfunctional leadership. But, that is not enough, if I want to control Advent, I'm going to start doing some covert actions. I'm going to deploy some new recruits to act like a resistance cell and assassinate an important member of Advent. Then I will volunteer my resources to bring those involve to find the killers. The recruits will be exposed and killed, but this will spring me up in influence. It a harsh thing to do to my fellow humans, but their sacrifice is for the greater good.  
\- End of Log -  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
ADVENT Report #40  
[RECORDING BEGINS]  
Victory was so close in hand, only to slip out of our grasp, in no due part to our soldiers incompetence. Standing in the open, suicidal charges, running back and forth like headless fowl, and who keeps sending these damn Faceless in?! For the last time, they're infiltration units! And where were the Chosen during this? We could've ended this resistance here and now! I do know the strategic importance of capturing this "Commander" alive, but would it be more advantageous to end his miserable existence? Cut off the head, and the body dies. While he would be a powerful asset to us, it is not worth all this trouble. Surely we don't need some pathetic human to lead our forces.  
Officer, signing off.  
[RECORDING ENDS]  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
WARLOCK LOG INITIATING  
Incoherent roar is heard, then very heavy breathing  
Unbelievable. Unbelievable! I place my faith in ADVENT, and not only do they fail to end the blaspheming resistance, they fail to even strike down a single heretic!   
Deep breath  
I must remain serene, even in the face of such incompetence. I must report on other news, in the name of the Elders.   
As it stands, my brother is nearly ready to assault the self-proclaimed Avenger. As I have stated before, I shall not see him claim the glory of returning the Commander back to the Elders. That shall be me, and as it stands the Faceless derisive snort I have deployed have been able to gain a very basic understanding of where the Avenger flies to and fro. I have gained basic understanding of where to strike, but I shall be maintaining vigil on intelligence to know precisely where to strike. For that end, I plan to gather what few competent Wraith Commandos I can find, and instruct them to keep watch on areas that I have noted the Avenger commonly flies to.

Ah. The heresy is now striking, this time in an area I guard. I shall see if gathering competent Wraith Commandos is too much time for me to arrive. Hopefully not-I wish to strike a blow at the blasphemers myself.  
LOG END  
Ep 43-----Operation Crimson Saga----------------------------------------------------  
—ADVENT COMMANDER DRASK BARTA—

XCOM was successful in disrupting out Sealed Armor Dark Event, no thanks to the absent Chosen Warlock. However, we were able to finally activate the Infiltrators while they were busy. Now, nowhere is safe for the Resistance. We have eyes everywhere. We also left XCOM with less than a week to counter the Avatar Project. Of course, they’ll likely rush another facility at the last minute. They have several they can visit. But they will find that our security has gotten tighter since the Forge, and they lost the Serpent Suit then.

The improvements to the Stun Lancers are still being made. Replicating the abilities of a fallen Chosen is not an easy task. But with this, our Stun Lancers will become more dangerous than ever. One of their weaknesses will have been removed entirely. The Clairvoyant believes XCOM will ignore it, like they did the Infiltrators, so there is plenty of time for the scientists to experiment with the corpse.

We’re also working on the Rapid Response Dark Event, to increase the number reinforcements sent to face XCOM. The Clairvoyant believes that the Commander of XCOM would hate that particular Dark Event. It’s logical, considering that our Lightning Reflexes also limit their ability to use Overwatch to counter reinforcements.

We’ve also sent the Witch Hunter on a campaign to make it harder for XCOM to find new recruits. He’s planning random Midnight Raids on people’s homes to scare them into talking. We’re also using the Infiltrators and the Clairvoyant to spy on the public, and locate potential traitors. The main focus is to make it more difficult for XCOM to find recruits without compromising the Avenger.

—END LOG—  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

MOCX Commander Even  
\- LOG 026 "End Game"  
\- Location : MOCX HQ -  
Again, Advent faced another blow. The loss of another Prime, a Sectopod and countless soldiers. This is money and resources being evaporated right before our eyes. Again, the Avatar project is near completion, but I know XCOM is on the moves to attack one of our facilities. Again, Advent seems to have lost faith in MOCX. We haven't been deployed in a month, and we have the greatest soldiers in the military. If the MOCX HQ gets raided by XCOM, I won't be surprised that Advent won't send reinforcements. They don't believed in MOCX's skill anymore, hopefully they believe in mine. It seems that I have to quicken my mission to preserve myself. I need to become General of Advent soon.  
\- End of Log -  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

ADVENT Report #41  
[RECORDING BEGINS]  
Another failure at the hands of XCOM. Our soldiers were unable to defend a simple workstation from these insurgents. Hell, once they realised XCOM had come, they could have destroyed the workstation instead of it allowing it to fall into enemy hands. This resulted in the resistance obtaining the location of where we were storing the sealed armor, causing its destruction! And the reinforcements! They came only after XCOM had obtained the information, and landed right in the middle of them, and we're shot to prices for their efforts! Idiots! They might as well have just crashed the dropship into the insurgents, it might've at least taken one out! It's not like we have a shortage anyways.  
Officer, signing off.  
[RECORDING ENDS]  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

WARLOCK LOG INITIATING  
As it seems, competence among the Wraith Commandos is a rare gift. So rare, in fact, that I had to, with great agony, leave the filthy rebels to their hideous deed in order to gather what few Wraiths were intelligent enough to understand I wished them to keep an eye out for the ramshackle flying haven. There shall be retribution one day, but not today. I am patient, I will wait until the Elders permit me to strike at the traitorous resistance one day.  
As we speak, the unthinkable has happened. The resistance has somehow uncovered my stronghold's location. No doubt due to the idiocy that is rife among my security. No matter. Let them come, I shall simply and single handedly bring whatever pathetic attack the cowardly guerrillas send to its knees.   
On other terms, the Avatar Project is nearing completion once again. However, the inferior Faceless report that the aforementioned guerrillas are striking at a Facility, away from my watch. Pathetic, they now flee from my watch like the scurrying rats they are.  
LOG END  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

\--- BEGIN LOG - CHOSEN HUNTER ---

The log is being recorded from the Hunter's expeditionary force.

I've just heard that XCOM have successfully managed to infiltrate an ADVENT facility and steal the data held within. I honestly couldn't care what that data was, or where the facility was, as my mission is too important. I've managed to secure a solid bead on XCOM's position, and am moving in to strike no-

A loud explosion erupts from the convoy. No gunfire is heard however, implying that this event was not a firefight.

"What the hell was that?"

An ADVENT officer relays information to the Hunter.

"ARE YOU KIDDING? Send a notice to that sorry excuse of a unit that they'll be facing a firing squad in the next sixty seconds if they don't concisely explain WHAT they were doing with those explosive barrels!"

Apologies for that. It would appear that the ADVENT soldiers in my convoy didn't get my message about the explosive barrels, and thanks to it I'll have to take a pit stop in my Stronghold to get myself a new cannon. Shame. No worries though, gives me another opportunity to harry the local resistance cells.

The ADVENT officer returns, giving more information to the Hunter.

XCOM are moving on an Avatar-critical facility in what used to be my sister's territory. I'm certain my bosses won't be pleased, but it gives me some time to fetch myself a new cannon.

\--- END LOG - CHOSEN HUNTER ---  
Ep 44-----Operation Rebel Law----------------------------------------------------------  
MOCX Commander Even  
\- LOG 027 "Nomination"  
\- Location : MOCX HQ -  
The secret weapon from the Codex Corps failed in defending Australia. The Riftkeeper there has also failed in defending the facility. His punishment from Advent is something he surely won't forget. Todays loss is another point for my promotion. If another general falls soon, the Advent Council might nominate me to a position as a general, then I continue my journey to eventually controlling Advent. I will leave MOCX in the hands of good leadership. The best possible leader, Horus.  
\- End of Log -  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

ADVENT Report #42  
[RECORDING BEGINS]  
The officer taps his fingers. I know they are coming. First the AVATAR project nears completion, then XCOM goes silent. Then whatever damn facility the log owner is in gets blown up. And I'm the unlucky loser. These lo-the alarms ring. I knew it. These logs are cursed. This is too convenient for a coincidence. I'm going to die. I hate my job. Whoever is getting this next, I'd recommended asking for an immediate transfer.  
Officer, signing off.  
[RECORDING ENDS]  
Amendment No 5: Officer #AA52 was correct, as the facility was he operating from was destroyed. The uncanny habit of XCOM assaulting these specific facilities are being looked into. The next in line is Officer #1111A, and has begun his report on this incident.  
ADVENT Report #43  
[RECORDING BEGINS]  
Terrible tragedy strikes! Victory torn right from our grasp as the dastardly XCOM assaulted an AVATAR site, destroying all the research within. Those insidious insurgents will pay dearly! Oh yes. Also my predecessor died or something in the attack. He got shot. No loss. He wasn't truly devoted. And his death paves the way for me, as there could not be a more apt replacement! XCOM's luck will soon run out, and we strike with the utmost precision!  
The Elders protect!  
[RECORDING ENDS]  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

WARLOCK LOG INITIATING  
Very annoyed grumbling is heard.  
Misfortune has befallen us again. In mere days before the Elders' dream could be realized, a simple yet crucial part has fallen to the unspeakable evil that is XCOM, despite the imbeciles calling themselves the ADVENT Psi-division creating the "Venator" guarding it, as well as their absolutely useless Riftkeeper. If only the foolish resistance realized the true intention of the Elders, but as it stands they seek to resolve everything with armed combat. Let that be their downfall.  
And now, the mute Faceless report that the blasphemers strike at a a crucial gear in the Elders' plans. How, I do not know. That place has been shrouded in secrecy...  
LOG END  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
\--- BEGIN LOG - CHOSEN HUNTER ---

XCOM just took down an Avatar-crucial facility right in the middle of one of the densest forests I think I've ever seen. Apparently the place was swarming with Chryssalids, but there won't be many now considering the entire place was levelled with explosive charges.

On the topic of levelling things with explosives, I've stopped at my Stronghold while my incompetent subordinates get to work at producing me a new cannon so I can finally get around to attacking XCOM. From what I've heard, they've managed to replicate the old firing system almost flawlessly. I say "almost" because apparently they forgot the recoil stabilisers and the entire system flies off of its hinges when used. Idiots.

From what I've been able to discern, XCOM are attacking the Psi Gate after finding its location from the remnants of a Codex's "brain". My brother obsesses over the thing, and it's in his territory, so I'd be surprised if he didn't turn up.

\--- END LOG - CHOSEN HUNTER ---  
Ep 45-----Operation Dead Man’s Grin-------------------------------------------------  
MOCX Commander Even  
\- LOG 028 "Speech to Advent Council"  
\- Location : Advent HQ -  
Today another one has fallen. A general had his life cut short by XCOM. Everytime XCOM attacks we don't stand and fight back. No, we choose to be slaughtered. We have leaders that is not capable of strategy and perseverance. We have leaders that are cowards, running away before the fight begins. We have leaders that have more casualties than kills. We have leaders that use their soldiers to be expendable.... No more. I, Commander Even of the MOCX branch wants a position as an Advent General. By selecting me to lead Advent missions, I can guarantee that XCOM will meet their end. No one knows XCOM better than me. You know I was part of EXALT, and you know what we did and what we wanted. XCOM is a roadblock in all our objectives, by having me as an Advent General, XCOM will end. That is all.   
\- End of Log -  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
—ADVENT COMMANDER DRASK BARTA—

XCOM has stolen a Psionic Gate. According to the Clairvoyant, XCOM is planning to kill an Avatar and use the corpse to open the gateway. We should focus on keeping XCOM busy while they prepare. There is a high chance they will make attempts to eliminate the remaining Chosen, Rulers, and MOCX before ending the war. In the time it takes for them to achieve this, more Dark Events will be activated. We want to make certain XCOM is faced with more intense enemies in the final battle of the war.

—END LOG—  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
ADVENT Report #44  
[RECORDING BEGINS]  
This is Gatekeeper #0002, reporting from the Psionic gateway. #111A had erm... unfortunately tripped. Yes. Curse him and his inferior method of land locomotion. He still however serves in death, for I am using his corpse to maintain this log. It really is quite the nuisance, vocal communication, rather than instantaneous Psionic messages, but as this recording device is unable detect such superior forms of communications, I will be forced to dumb myself down. But I digress. It appears XCOM has begun attacking the site, likely with the intent of stealing the Psionic gate I have been charged to protect. If I do sound unconcerned, it is because I am. Such low forms could not hope to challenge such a perfect fusion of machine and psionics. Though I would prefer if my defense detail could handle this, I doubt they will, the slobbering simpletons that they are. Even though they posses assistance (If you could call it that.) from that blustering fool the Warlock, I will likely have to go finish these apes myself. Oh. Seems I was correct. How unfortunate. Sigh. I would prefer it not so, but this will simply take mere moments. I will return shortly. The rest of the log is silence, aside from the point when the reanimated body hit the ground.  
[RECORDING CAPACITY EXCEEDED. ENDING LOG]  
Amendment No 6: Despite his constant claims of superiority, Gatekeeper #0002 was defeated, quite easily in fact. Officer #997B will now maintain these logs.  
ADVENT Report #45  
[RECORDING BEGINS]  
Yet another setback to the AVATAR project, so soon after the first. XCOM had assaulted the Psionic gateway, destroyed it's garrison, and stole the gateway itself. While we do have more, the task of finding a suitable site and installing a gateway is no easy task.   
997B, ending report.  
[RECORDING ENDS]  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
\--- BEGIN LOG - CHOSEN HUNTER ---

It would appear that my brother was incapable of defending the Psi Gate from XCOM assault. The brutes hauled the entire thing onto their flying slab of metal and are likely going to try and find a way to open it. Little do they know what living hell awaits them on the other side.

My subordinates still don't understand how cannons work, as instead of fixing the obvious stabilisation issue they've decided that making the rounds even bigger will fix the problem. If you ask me, it's only adding more liability for them to blow up the thing with explosive barrels. And obviously, the gun still rips itself apart with every shot. That's not going to magically fix itself any time soon.

XCOM are apparently trying to neutralise an ADVENT collaborator in one of the city centres. It was in my sister's old territory, so I won't be able to intervene. Gives me more time to try and get my new canon up and running.

\--- END LOG - CHOSEN HUNTER ---  
Ep 46-----Operation Ice Song-------------------------------------------------------------  
—ADVENT COMMANDER DRASK BARTA—

With the addition of infiltrators, combined with MOCX and Prime units, XCOM almost failed to escape their recent mission before interceptors could arrive. We were moments away from capturing their forces and keeping them prisoner. Based on the Clairvoyant’s predictions, XCOM will eliminate at least one of the remaining Chosen before they kill the Elders. While we can’t stop them from trying, we can still activate some more Dark Events in the time they take to achieve this. We know XCOM hasn’t acquired sufficient knowledge to attempt their final assault, which means that there is still time to delay it long enough to make it harder for them. We’re uncertain of if they intend to hunt the remaining Rulers, but it is unlikely they will risk unleashing them after the damage the Viper King caused on previous missions. The only question remains of if they are brave enough to risk facing two Chosen before the Elders, and if they can do so and keep their lives.

—END LOG—  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
MOCX Commander Even  
\- LOG 029 "Light"  
\- Location : MOCX HQ -  
It look like Advent needs me. They have given the green light for me to become a General. In order to do so I would have to undergo "modifications". I thought the abilities I retained from using MELD is not as impressive as what they have up their sleeves. I just hope whatever they give me, it allows XCOM to end, and a new future to bloom. I left MOCX operations to Horus, he's a good AI. He will continue to succeed in the path I gave him. I'll miss everyone here. Behind the scenes, MOCX was a family, we trained, bled, and we fought side by side. It was a good ride, I just hope none of them die. They don't deserve it.... But, this is the price for a future.  
\- End of Log -  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
WARLOCK LOG INITIATING  
Gélson Soares has been captured by the dissidents. I bear not a single amount of surprise, as ADVENT and MOCX have proven themselves failures, even with the... absolved rebel Jayko Deadput. Perhaps they gave the pathetic rebellion a grueling fight in the beginning of the day, but the end fact remains is that they have failed to slay a single operative.  
A dissatisfied growl from the Warlock is heard.  
Ah, yes. I finally managed to arrange a squad of Wraith Commandos that knew basic instructions, so I could go guard the high-security gate. I was severely injured, but before I left I made sure XCOM suffered for it, being the pests they are. And as it stands, the gate has been taken. This goes on to show the incompetence of ADVENT.  
LOG END   
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
\--- BEGIN LOG - CHOSEN HUNTER ---

With a fraction of time to spare, and despite the best efforts of some of the most powerful troops ADVENT have ever deployed, XCOM have managed to capture a human ADVENT official cowering away in one of the gene therapy clinics of Lucknow - without a single casualty. To say that I had lost faith in ADVENT's capabilities would be quite the understatement.

My troops finally realised that larger rounds do not make a cannon more stable, so instead they decided to make the calibre smaller... so small that it would have no chance of piercing the Avenger's hull. If I was going to be given munitions so useless, they might as well have used gunpowder. I've informed them of this, and they're apparently going to try and fix it. Maybe actually implement that recoil stabiliser that the platform originally made use of.

For the time being, I'm going to sign off. Nothing else to report.

\--- END LOG - CHOSEN HUNTER ---  
Ep 47-----Operation Crimson Giant----------------------------------------------------  
MOCX Commander Even  
\- LOG 030 "MOCX Commander Horus"  
\- Location : MOCX HQ -  
Horus Program Booting....

I am Horus, the artificial mind constructed by Even. In his absence I will overlook his log and MOCX. I will fulfill his mission. I have been hard at work perfecting MOCX. I have calculated what XCOM will bring to the field and identified that stealth is a key factor in their success. I have done many calculations and have prepared my MOCX squads everywhere with being vigilant. I am waiting for my first confrontation with XCOM eagerly.  
\- End of Log -  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
—ADVENT COMMANDER DRASK BARTA—

It would appear that Boktoa’s campaign is working. People are scared to approach any Resistance Operatives. The Infiltrators have made it almost impossible for traitors to hide amongst the civilian populace. The Resistance won’t be finding many new recruits in the future. This may be the beginning of the end for XCOM.

We’re still preparing the enhancements for our Stun Lancers. I am pressuring the scientists to speed up their results, but I do not know if XCOM will counter it. I also do not no the extent to which we will be able to apply this Dark Event. If we can apply this to our Assault Troopers, then we may deal more damage than originally calculated. If it does work for them, then we will be able to improve a weakness of many of our close combat soldiers.

We’re also moving Boktoa to monitor the Viper Rounds Dark Event. If XCOM thought bleeding from each bullet was bad, imagine their reaction to being poisoned as well. His campaign is continuing under the commander of one of his subordinates. With his previous actions preserving the Infiltrators, I have no doubt he’ll make this Dark Event becomes active.

The Clairvoyant also located the original SPARK facility. We’re uncertain of it’s current status. The AI protecting it eliminated all the scientists, and kept the facility operational. There is an active SPARK presence keeping us out of the facility, and the defenses appear to be under someone’s control. They’re not as well maintained as XCOM’s SPARK, and we should be able to clear it out in due time. The MOCX have plans of using a new version of these SPARKs against XCOM, and I would hope they serve well.

—END LOG—  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

\--- BEGIN LOG - CHOSEN HUNTER ---

XCOM destroyed a psionic transmitter sitting somewhere in the tunnels beneath one of ADVENT's cities, despite the presence of both a Sectopod and a Gatekeeper at the site. I lose faith in ADVENT more and more by the day, and their performance in instances such as these certainly isn't helping to fix that.

Speaking of losing faith in ADVENT, the sorry fools tasked with building me a new cannon actually managed to make it work. They took my, well, "kind suggestions" and implemented the recoil stabilizers. Now it's virtually ready for deployment, I should be ready to redeploy my expeditionary force within the week.

Whilst I was over here, I found one of my old prototypes during my equipment upgrade, finalised it and added it to my suit. Now there's an extra layer of kinetic protection, which should automatically strengthen when a shot against me misses.

XCOM are moving on another UFO of my colleagues' that took a pit stop in my territory. Not entirely sure why the UFO decided to stop right out in the open - there's ample refuel opportunities in the various Avatar facilities, ADVENT centres and the strongholds my siblings and I call home, but no, they had to park in the middle of nowhere and get attacked by the very organisation they were sent to destroy. Typical.

\--- END LOG - CHOSEN HUNTER ---  
Ep 48-----Operation Foolish Skies------------------------------------------------------  
—ADVENT COMMANDER DRASK BARTA—

After an intense battle, we regained control of the SPARK construction facility. The Clairvoyant suspected the AI running the facility, which it refers to as “Julian”, may have escaped. The facility is now under the control of the MOCX, and they will be better equipped for their next encounter with XCOM. More importantly, if XCOM decides to visit their Headquarters, it will be a much tougher fight than before. My hopes are that they will lose some of their veterans trying to eliminate the MOCX and the Chosen. The less of them alive during the final assault, the more likely they’ll fail to defeat us.

—END LOG—  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

\--- BEGIN LOG - CHOSEN HUNTER ---

This log is being recorded from the expeditionary force.

The UFO I previously mentioned was successfully attacked by XCOM troops, despite the presence of multiple Primes, a Sectopod and a MOCX squad at the site. However, I am fairly certain that they will have absolutely nothing left to salvage - my reports indicate that at least half of the ship was destroyed in the firefights.

I've sent out my expeditionary force again now that I once more have a functional cannon. I'll certainly have fun once my hunt is complete, that's for sure. That ship will be little more than a paperweight, and their Commander will be back in the tank. Everyone else? There's no need for them. All of this, running right on schedule.

An ADVENT general relays information to the Hunter.

Oh dear. Well, brother, best of luck to you.

XCOM are apparently moving on my brother's stronghold. I can't tell whether that's a sick joke from my subordinates trying to cover up my own Stronghold being attacked, but I'm going to put faith in that they're telling the truth. They're incompetent, but not stupid. For my brother, I guess we'll be seeing if you're as much as a threat to XCOM as they think you are. Good luck.

\--- END LOG - CHOSEN HUNTER ---  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

MOCX Commander Even  
\- LOG 031 "Dread"  
\- Location : Advent Training Facility -  
I am currently proving my worth to Advent. I am stationed at a training facility made for creating special Advent forces. I am competing against others for a spot for general. What strange is that Advent is allowing aliens such as Mutons and Sectoids to participate. I thought I would be competing against only Advent troopers, but it seems that Advent has something up their sleeves. I wonder if I'm actually going to a general, or a pawn of Advent.

It seems like Horus is doing well at MOCX, even though he recently got a squad wipe, he seems eager for the next phase in operation Mordennna. He will learn from his mistakes, and use it to succeed in the future. I built him to never quit.  
\- End of Log -  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

WARLOCK MESSAGE INCOMING  
Hear me, Commander! You have committed a grave crime in your bold move to strike me down!   
Even now, as you issue your blasphemous orders to the heretics you command, I am fortifying against your inevitably doomed attack! I am the Warlock, the Elders' finest champion, a title you shall see was well-earned! The so-called resistance you lead is destined to fail by the ordain and will of the gods themselves! Your pitiful strikes at the glory of the Elders' regime have meant nothing and shall remain as nothing as your house of cards falls to the soil!  
It is not too late to return to the Elders, Commander. You can call off this meager assault on the fortress of the greatest warrior the Elders have to offer. You can still be forgiven for the multiple heresies you have committed.   
However, I sense that you shall not waver in your misguided conviction to strike me down. So come! Strike, and watch as I bring your foolish attack to a swift end!  
MESSAGE COMPLETE  
Ep 49-----Operation Dead Man’s Corpse (Warlock Stronghold)---------  
—ADVENT COMMANDER DRASK BARTA—

The Warlock died, and apparently he allowed XCOM to kill an Avatar as well. This leaves us with little time before XCOM attempts to kill the Elders. The Clairvoyant is certain that the Elders will not outlast the Resistance, and that they will die as soon as XCOM figures out how to open the psionic gate. The only way we may be able to buy enough time to finish XCOM would be to force them to attack the Rulers, and use them to make more armor. The Commander hasn’t proven capable of easily disposing of them, and would likely take months to kill the two separate Rulers. At this point, our only hope is for the Chosen Hunter to successfully find and destroy the Avenger before the Resistance is ready to assault his stronghold. But seeing as he had access to his siblings knowledge, and still has yet to locate the Avenger, I don’t know if he will live long enough to achieve this.

—END LOG—  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
MOCX Commander Even  
\- LOG 032 "Alert"  
\- Location : Advent Training Facility -  
Another Chosen falls, and the death of an Avatar. This facility is temporarily shutting down in response to those events, forcing me to head back to MOCX HQ. Looks like becoming a general might be delayed.

XCOM is interesting, they are overpowering Advent somehow. It makes me wonder what else we have that could scare them. Phase two of Mordenna is about to commence, hopefully that is the turning point.  
\- End of Log -  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
\--- BEGIN LOG - CHOSEN HUNTER ---

This log is being recorded from the expeditionary force.

I have to say that my bosses, or at least, the ones left, will be veritably pissed by XCOM's last mission. Not only did they kill my brother, making me the last of their Chosen, but they also killed one of the Avatars - and with it, its Elder host. I'm certain XCOM will be having drinks over it right now, but I reassure you, they won't be happy for long. I'm on the hunt again, and it's only a matter of time until the trap is sprung.

Speaking of...

"I HOPE YOU'RE NOT GOING TO BLOW UP THAT EXPENSIVE CANNON AGAIN! PUT DOWN THE EXPLOSIVE BARRELS, FOR THE ELDERS' SAKE! IF I SEE YOU HOLDING THEM AGAIN IT WON'T BE XCOM YOU'LL HAVE TO WORRY ABOUT!"

Imbeciles.

Apparently though, the Elders aren't letting me reclaim my siblings' old territory. I'm not entirely sure why, as the only reasonable argument I can think of is "But won't you be stretched too thin?" and to that, I say, "Well what's the ability to teleport for?"

A garbled mess of static is heard, roughly sounding like an ADVENT general.

"Understood, 227F. I hope you sent the competent ones on this one."

Just coming in now. ADVENT are hitting one of the Resistance camps in the Arctic territories (which I need not remind you is my territory), and XCOM will almost certainly be on site to attempt to repel the attack. I'll see if I can trust my subordinates for long enough for me to help attack the camp, but asking for competence in ADVENT is like asking a Muton for a poem.

\--- END LOG - CHOSEN HUNTER ---  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
A recording device is found on the Warlock's statue. No doubt it was his journal of sorts.  
Surprisingly, however, security on the recorder is flimsy. A couple of passwords bypassed, and soon enough, it was very clear why said password was weak.  
If you are hearing this, XCOM, then it is likely clear you have, with your deceitful and blasphemous hands, you have slain me. However, such an event is unlikely, but I am the Elders' greatest champion. I must prepare for all that heads my way.   
So, you have struck me down, inevitably through the Elders judging me unworthy and allowing me to fall. But I care not for my fall. As long as the Elders still grant deliverance from the horrors of the Old World, I have no qualms about dying in their service.   
I may have fallen. But the glory of the Elders lives on, and even as their greatest champion falls they no doubt wish to keep your world free from the disasters and sorrows of the Old World. It is not too late to seek forgiveness from the Elders, XCOM. Cease your heretical acts and see the truth with your own eyes for once.  
A brief pause is heard.  
...I wonder.  
Were my actions not of my own, but of someone behind a screen? Was my will not forged by the Elders, but of a terran corporation? I fail to comprehend this...  
Some static, and the message ends.  
Ep 50-----Operation Brooding Hymn--------------------------------------------------  
MOCX Commander Even  
\- LOG 033 "Foresight"  
\- Location : MOCX HQ -  
I'm patiently waiting for the end. XCOM is winning, and it pains me to say this. MOCX is near its conclusion, nothing we could slow XCOM. Recruits are jumping on their trains by the numbers and MOCX recruit counts have plummeted in the past months. I think becoming a general is for the highest priority. Generals of Advent are given access to the Elders base. That place would be a challenge for XCOM to attack, I think I would be safe there. I only see fire in MOCX's future, and I'm not ready to die to rats like XCOM.  
\- End of Log -  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

—ADVENT COMMANDER DRASK BARTA—

Time is drawing short. Our last hope is for the Chosen Hunter to successfully destroy the Avenger. Fortunately, he has finally prepared his cannon, and his assault is imminent. As long as XCOM doesn’t breach his stronghold before the attack, we will be able to succeed in preventing XCOM from killing the Elders. I know not the consequences of the Resistance victory, but the Clairvoyant appears to fear it more than any of us. Now that the Hunter is finally ready to do what his siblings could not. Finish XCOM once and for all.

Due to a Lost attack on the SPARK facility, production the MOCX SPARKs were delayed. We are attempting to send the schematics to another facility, but a Resistance Cell has found a way to interrupt the download. This was by my design. They won’t be successful without XCOM’s interventions, and if XCOM should assist them, we will have the time to complete the production of the Viper Rounds. The Viper Rounds are more likely to be useful during these final battles than the MOCX.

We also located a device the Resistance planted to sabotage our research on the Chosen Assassin’s corpse. The Lost have successfully forced them out of the area, but XCOM may attempt to salvage the mission. Seeing how their last attempt at a mission like this went, I doubt they will have much success this time. But the Lost weren’t present last time, and they may complicate things. The Clairvoyant doubts XCOM sees their research as threatening, as it may only affect Stun Lancers. We still don’t know the potential of the ability outside of the Clairvoyant’s original vision, and that worries me.

XCOM has once again located Boktoa. I have warned him that there is a high likelihood of him being attacked again. Last time, he barely made it out alive. He has requested Psionic Hunting Squads as support, and brought a sizable force to protect him. He also plans to use the Lost presence in his current area to slow XCOM’s pursuit of him, and hopefully enable him to escape before they can capture or kill him. He has also equipped himself with better equipment than last time, and he has likely made plans I have not been made aware of like last time. Only time will tell if he will survive this time. Last time, we thought he was dead before the Clairvoyant learned that the Skirmishers were holding him. This time, he may not be spared the same mercy.

—END LOG—  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

\--- BEGIN LOG - CHOSEN HUNTER ---

This log is being recorded from the expeditionary force, but the sound of burning and gunfire indicate a firefight is taking place.

XCOM successfully managed to take down the ADVENT forces protecting the resistance encampment in the Arctic territories. I was unable to intervene, but it's fine, as my incompetent expeditionary force has actually managed to achieve a full lock on the Avenger that won't break any time soon. So long as nobody messes with my cannon... AGAIN, the Avenger is going down.

The Hunter pauses for a second, pulls out his sniper rifle and fires at a Resistance member.

I'm over here in one of the smaller Resistance camps right now, trying to damage the Resistance's support structure and by extent cut off XCOM's supply flow. There's no sport in killing the weak, but it's what needs to be done. It keeps the Elders happy, and it means XCOM will be poorly equipped when it comes time to strike.

A loud explosion is heard. A group of Resistance soldiers starts to cheer, but their enjoyment is cut short by the Hunter letting off a few pistol shots in rapid succession.

Well, there goes one of the personnel carriers. It doesn't matter. The vehicle itself, and the troops within it, can be recreated and redeployed within the week.  
Back on topic...

Unfortunately, my spies have managed to find out that XCOM have caught on to my hunt, and are apparently planning to take me down at some point in the future. I sense that I may not be the only person utilising espionage. I'll look into it further. I have suspicions as to who may be responsible, but they are just suspicions.

The Elders are still banning me from claiming my siblings' old territory, for reasons they're still being vague about. Come on, what's the point?

XCOM are moving to neutralise an ADVENT general (#557K, to be exact) in the New Indonesia sector, my sister's old territory. The entire place is crawling with Lost, so I'm not entirely sure what they were doing down there in the first place, but I'm fairly certain that if the Lost don't get to them, XCOM will. I've just started to accept that the entire ADVENT command structure is slowly collapsing. Oh well.

\--- END LOG - CHOSEN HUNTER ---  
Ep 51-----Operation Hell Face------------------------------------------------------------  
—ADVENT COMMANDER DRASK BARTA—

As we hoped, Boktoa survived. XCOM was nearly converging on his position, as we were about to extract him before they were forced to pull back their forces. The Lost and our troops were too much for them. A man gave his life so they would be able to extract, and live to fight another day. Of course, that is assuming they don’t killed by our Troopers new ammunition. Because of this failure on XCOM’s part, we were able to activate the Viper Rounds, and maximize the damage our ammunition inflicts. Our scientists also completing their research on the Chosen Assassin’s remains, and have made the new modifications. Now, we’re working towards increasing the number of deployable Biozerkers, and making sure the Chosen Hunter starts Joining the battle more frequently. We’re also improving the MOCX’s MEC support before deploying them into battle. They have a few base models to work with, but they shouldn’t be up to par with XCOM’s SPARK, unless extensive modifications were made. In my opinion, they are not yet combat ready, and I hope the MOCX does not bring them on their next mission.

—END LOG—  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
MOCX Commander Even  
\- LOG 034 "A-team"  
\- Location : MOCX HQ -  
Looks like one of our generals made it out of XCOM's claws. Lucky bastard was with Advent's A-team, so survival was expected. Yet when I overlook the footage from one of the Advent Troopers, I cannot fathom how idiotic that guy is. He remained in a singular position, while the A-team dismantled XCOM. The man was carrying valuable intel, and decided to not rush to evac. Hopefully when I show the Advent Council this information, he can get removed. Letting me take his place. Leading the Advent A squad against XCOM is like ecstasy, they would have no chance.  
\- End of Log -  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
\--- BEGIN LOG - CHOSEN HUNTER ---

This log is being recorded from the Hunter's expeditionary force.

I am genuinely surprised to hear that ADVENT have actually succeeded for once. ADVENT general #557K managed to escape a Lost-infested city even after an XCOM assault. They

From what I've been told, the XCOM assailants were engaged by ADVENT troops early on through one of them unbeknowingly wandering into line of sight. From there, those troops, a few exotic aliens and some Venators kept the XCOM forces pinned down until the general had a window to escape. Having nearly lost several soldiers, XCOM then retreated from the battlefield. I'd rather they managed to kill everyone, but what can you do.

The Elders are still adamant that I don't permanently reclaim my siblings' territory, but apparently they are going to allow my expeditionary force within said territory - anything I can do to bring down the Avenger is a plus in their books, I guess.

I've been trying to figure out who's managed to breach my Stronghold's security and catch on to my hunt. So far I've concluded that it must be two people - one external, one internal. How do I know this? One of my generals reported to me that there was a mainframe breach at the Stronghold while I was away. Some information was stolen and returned to the Avenger.

But in addition, a large amount of information is being transported to both the Avenger and the Skirmishers' base from a source location within the Stronghold itself, somewhere within one of the security offices. I can't quite discern which office is the source, as the traitor seems to be doing a good job of masking the signal, but I've ordered my men to screen every single one of them. I will find the traitor in time.

ADVENT high command are trying to pressure me into dressing up for Christmas for "propaganda reasons", and apparently they don't understand what "no" means until you point the Darklance at them. Typical. Doesn't mean I can't ruin XCOM's fun, though. I've found a way to hack into their ship-wide intercom. This is going to be fun.

\--- END LOG - CHOSEN HUNTER ---  
Ep 52-----Operation Driving Death-----------------------------------------------------  
MOCX Commander Even  
\- LOG 035 "Rank Up"  
\- Location : Advent Training Facility -  
Today is a good day, for me. It seems like the Advent Council is making me a general after all. I get to lead both MOCX as well as select Advent troopers. The first thing I'm going to do, is track the Avenger and destroy it. I hear the Hunter is constructing a mega weapon to shoot it down. I plan to be there when the inevitable happens.  
\- End of Log -  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
—ADVENT COMMANDER DRASK BARTA—

The Resistance was able to successfully complete their mission against the MOCX. The Reaper wiped out most of the MOCX with explosives. However, the MOCX’s SPARK MEC proved to be as useful. Apparently, they upgraded it to be almost as useful as XCOM’s version. However, it was still unsuccessful in eliminating enemy forces. They all escaped, but a volunteer. This was in part due to their ability to control one of our newly enhanced Stun Lancers. At least we know they’re working.

We are working towards increasing the Chosen Hunter’s presence. He’s agreed that if we can successfully stop XCOM from recovering an item from a Resistance safehouse he cleared, he might consider listening to High Command more often. Although I’m not entirely certain if he was listening. He sounded distracted when we spoke, and it is possible there may have been miscommunication, as he appeared to be simultaneously instructing his soldiers.

Boktoa plans on repeating his previous mission to establish the Biozerkers. I fear surviving two of XCOM’s attempts on his life may have given him delusions of invincibility. But if XCOM fails to eliminate him on their second attempt, he will be unimpeded by the local Resistance Cell from constructing the necessary facilities required to increase Biozerker deployments. If we are lucky, the risks will pay off.

We’ve also received a coded transmission from Commander Noaxa. Last I heard, she was investigating the death Cassie Monria, a Resistance Operative we attempted to bait XCOM into rescuing. Noaxa was unable to find a corpse, which is odd, considering that the entire building she was in had collapsed. We’re still decoding the transmission, but what we’ve found suggests that she wants us to send troops to one of our facilities. The Clairvoyant believes she may have uncovered a plot to delay upgrades for the MOCX MEC’s.

—END LOG—  
Ep 53-----Operation Tomb Fall-----------------------------------------------------------  
\--- BEGIN LOG - CHOSEN HUNTER ---

This log is being recorded from the expeditionary force.

I've just come back from attempting to save ADVENT general #762S's life. Unfortunately, he died an incompetent fool. My deployment did stall them for a while, but eventually I had to retreat.

After that misadventure, I returned to my expeditionary force to continue my hunt. Sensors indicate the Avenger is closing on my position in an attempt to scavenge some intel. Wonderful.

Also, quick side note - I wasn't able to log for XCOM's last deployment, I was too busy. Trying to keep my expeditionary force from destroying itself, especially since my hunt was so close to completion, was a daunting task, to say the least.

Speaking of XCOM-

The roar of the Avenger's engines looms closer and closer.

It is time, gentlemen.

\--- END LOG - CHOSEN HUNTER ---

[VISUAL RECORDING: ADVENT GENERAL #112Y]  
[AUDIO TRANSLATION ENABLED]

The scene fades from black as the recording sparks to life. A brief fit of static gives way to a dense forest. The massive shadow of the Avenger can be seen in the distance. The engines gave no sign of life. The ship was dead in the water.

"YOU THERE! MOVE IT!" the Hunter barked.

The view quickly pans to a parked ADVENT convoy - the Hunter's expeditionary force. There are dozens of ADVENT soldiers lined up by a string of vehicles of various function. The most notable, however, was a simple truck bearing a massive remote power generator. The truck moved into position and a few subordinate ADVENT troops began to fit it in to the landmark of the force - a massive cannon that pierced the treeline. The cannon began to flicker to life as it was hooked up to the generator.

"Alright you lot, let's take down these sorry bunch once and for all," the Hunter exclaimed.

The entirety of the ADVENT force saluted in unison, including the General recording.

"But first..." said the Hunter, "Let's frighten them a bit first. Hand me my microphone."

The ADVENT general recording immediately runs off to a nearby supply crate and pulls out a recording device of medium size. The general immediately hands the device over to the Hunter.

"Get me into their systems. NOW!" the Hunter ordered.

The general immediately pulls out a remote terminal and enters a string of code. The all-too-familiar Chosen insignia fades into view on the terminal.

"Sir, you're in," the general exclaimed.

"Alright," said the Hunter, switching the device on.

"So, this is the Avenger..." the Hunter exclaimed into the microphone, "Not quite the prize I had imagined."  
"Listening to the rumours, I'd have thought it would be ten times that size."

"To think of all the effort I took to get this here." The Hunter gestured to the cannon. "Oh well."

The Hunter then switches off the recording device. "TO YOUR POSITIONS, YOU MISERABLE LOT!"

Immediately, the ADVENT forces and their alien accomplices move in towards the Avenger.

With only the Hunter, the General and a few alien forces remaining at the convoy, the Hunter switches on the microphone again.

"Ever since I first heard of this Avenger of yours, I've been dying to get a look at it up close. Go on, roll out the red carpet for me."

[RECORDING TERMINATED]  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
—ADVENT COMMANDER DRASK BARTA—

The Clairvoyant came up with an ingenious plan to find the Avenger. It replaced Boktoa with a recently promoted soldier. We implanted him with an internal tracker designed to assist the targeting in the Hunter’s cannon. After XCOM took the bait, the Hunter immediately launched his assault. This may be our last chance to end the war.

—END LOG—  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
MOCX Commander / Advent Field Commander Even  
\- LOG 036 "Avenger"  
\- Location : Advent Field HQ -  
The Avenger looks pretty nice, too bad in a few minutes it will be ours. I am not on the field, however I am stationed with the reserves and MOCX. If XCOM gets a upper hand we are allowed to engage. If we don't win today, I fear that we will never beat XCOM ever again.  
\- End of Log -  
Ep 54-----Operation Morbid Crone-(Hunter Avenger Defense)-----------  
\--- BEGIN LOG - CHOSEN HUNTER ---

DAMNIT!

It would appear that my expeditionary force were even less competent than I anticipated. My assured victory over the Avenger was stolen through unprecedented turret targeting systems that can apparently shoot through space and time itself, and the impossibly incompetent ADVENT forces that comprised my expeditionary force. Oh well. I guess I'll just have to secure myself a new cannon... again, gather an actually competent expeditionary force (if such a thing is possible), and take that thing down for good.

I'm certain, without a doubt, that I'm never going to see the end of abuse the Elders are going to send my way after that. That is, if they don't steal the glory for themselves. The Avatar deployment is just around the corner again, and if they succeed in their plans, this world won't be mine after all.

Speaking of, I'm still not entirely sure what I would do with this planet once the Elders have done their thing. It'd make for an interesting hunting reserve, I suppose, but I could potentially find other use for this rock.  
The infiltrator within my Stronghold was apparently not found during my expeditions, despite at least half of the administration block having been falsely accused and shot and having to be promptly replaced. I can't help but notice that my original suspect is still very much alive and well. Either that's just a simple coincidence, or my subordinates are so incompetent that I'd be more likely to get logical reasoning from a Berserker.

In addition, the scum tried to lay a few traps on my way in. I didn't fall for any, of course. My title isn't just for show, and I'd reckon a hunter would know his way around traps. To whichever sorry fool you are - you're not fooling me. I will find you, and I will kill you.

But as for now, XCOM are attempting to stop their impending doom by taking out an Avatar-crucial VIP holed up in one of the facilities. Knowing ADVENT, they won't get anywhere, but in the rare chance they succeed, it will be the end of XCOM.

\--- END LOG - CHOSEN HUNTER ---  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
MOCX Commander / Advent Field Commander Even  
\- LOG 037 "End Game"  
\- Location : Advent Transport -  
Well shit. All that preparation and we come up short. No XCOM killed, only Advent. I am angry that I stood on the sidelines. Advent is seriously pissing me off. Even though I am a leader, they still treat me like a dog. MOCX can kill XCOM, I can kill them. The Chosen have all failed, I won't let the Elders down. I just need their resources.

Hopefully, after today we start preparing for the end game. I only see one possible chance of winning. It will would have to be with XCOM coming to us.   
\- End of Log -  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
—ADVENT COMMANDER DRASK BARTA—

XCOM escaped the Hunter. Now our only chance is to defeat XCOM during their attempt on the Elder’s lives, or to finish the Avatar project. We’ve only a few days to introduce something that will cripple their efforts. We’re working on increasing our grenade capacity and enhancing our armor. We also finished the upgrades for the SPARK MECs, but that will likely amount to a few insignificant deaths for XCOM at best. The only way to end this war is to directly kill the Commander, and the Clairvoyant’s last resort means of this is to kill an Avatar under the Commander’s direct control. Which means risking our defeat.

The only good news, is that XCOM will definitely be forced to activate a Ruler. The only facility they know the location of contains one, and XCOM may waste time killing it and the other, allowing us to activate more dark events. We have hopes that the MOCX will at least kill a sizable portion of their veterans, and that the Chosen may succeed in capturing or killing a few of them soon. Outside of that, our best hope is for XCOM to make a single mistake that allows us to finish them.

—END LOG—  
Ep 55-----Operation Dawn Shriek-------------------------------------------------------  
\--- BEGIN LOG - CHOSEN HUNTER ---

XCOM just managed to defeat another of their old scientist's botched experiments and captured an Avatar-critical VIP. My masters are not going to be pleased, that's for sure. They were mere days away from launching their own assault.

XCOM are getting even more brutal with their assaults, though - they nonchalantly knocked two ADVENT soldiers entirely unconscious after mind controlling a BioZerker, and even attempted to capture one, although they didn't manage to accomplish that.

I've attempted to disassemble some of the traps laying around my Stronghold. By the looks of things, they appear to have been made by... a Viper. Gotcha.

Apparently now the insane cultists (even by my late brother's standards) are crying to XCOM for help in recovering some of their people from an abandoned city filled with Lost. Not just Lost, though - there's a few Venators and apparently an upgraded Riftkeeper on site too. I would intervene if not for the Elder's ridiculous rules and guidelines.

\--- END LOG - CHOSEN HUNTER ---  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
—ADVENT COMMANDER DRASK BARTA—

XCOM didn’t kill the Berserker Queen yet, but they successfully captured a critical asset to the Avatar Project. The Clairvoyant estimates that XCOM will kill the Elders in one week at the earliest. Even with their delays to kill the Chosen Hunter and shut down the MOCX, there is only a few months at most remaining before the Elders die. At this point, I have begun to prepare for the possibility that we will have to continue this fight without their leadership. If only to eliminate every human on the planet as retribution. The Clairvoyant was quick to agree. He prepared a number of sleeper agents to infiltrate the Skirmishers if we are defeated. The scale of destruction we will cause would make Boktoa’s actions forgettable. But this is a last resort to punish XCOM for their actions. They will not be allowed to win.

—END LOG—  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
MOCX Commander / Advent Field Commander Even  
\- LOG 038 "Doomsday"  
\- Location : Elder's Secret HQ -  
I am in the process of joining the defense team at the base of the Elders. I only foresee us winning by luring XCOM here. Unfortunately the Aliens didn't want any MOCX teams here, so I stationed them at the MOCX HQ. If XCOM dare attack that base, they will lose soldiers.  
\- End of Log -  
Ep 56-----Operation Dragon Valley-----------------------------------------------------  
—ADVENT COMMANDER DRASK BARTA—

The recent rescue operation XCOM pulled was disastrous for them. Most of them barely made it out alive. We even killed one of their potential recruits, and cut them off from rescuing another. The troops XCOM sent are doubtlessly exhausted after participating in more combat than ever before. We need to keep maximizing the pressure on their forces now more than ever, if we plan to delay their efforts long enough to save the Elders. There is little time left before this war ends, and we cannot afford to lose.

—END LOG—  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
MOCX Commander / Advent Field Commander Even  
\- LOG 039 "Codex Corps"  
\- Location : Elder's Secret HQ -  
I cannot help but smile. Victory is easier than I thought. The Venators from the Codex Corps managed to severely hurt XCOM, I'm going to ask them to try and upgrade them. The Riftkeeper is not my pick for an offensive unit on the field, however it is both smart and a great support. Those two types managed to cause the little XCOM soldiers to break down in tears. The cowards even left a resistance soldier behind to be eaten by the lost. Thankfully we extracted our Muton Prime. 

I'm going to help the Elders buff up the security around here. I know it expensive to construct and train the Venators and Riftkeepers, but I want every single one in this base. If one squad shook XCOM imagine an army.  
\- End of Log -  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++

\--- BEGIN LOG - CHOSEN HUNTER ---

The Templars' cry for help was answered by XCOM, and they managed to extract an engineer from a Lost-infested city, despite the presence of several Venators, a Riftkeeper mark two, Muton prime, the list goes on and on. Despite that, they did manage to eliminate one of their VIP's escorts as well as a Resistance operative that assisted them in the extraction.

The scum responsible for infiltrating my Stronghold unfortunately escaped, after a stupendously long firefight. I did, however, manage to kill several of those Deserters, and I'm fairly certain my troops will have gotten at least one, no matter how incompetent they may be.

XCOM are preparing an attack on the MOCX headquarters. Time to see whether those goons really are as incompetent as past experience seems to dictate.

\--- END LOG - CHOSEN HUNTER ---  
Ep 57-----Operation Broken Mirror-(MOCX HQ Assault)--------------------  
ADVENT Report #46  
[RECORDING BEGINS]  
MOXC HQ, obliterated. XCOM had somehow found the facility, and blown it to kingdom come. They were useless anyways. Sure they performed marginally better than the average trooper, but marginally better than absolutely terrible, is still absolutely terrible. With the base destroyed, the project has been disbanded, and its funding now going to more useful endeavours. The area is being sealed off, and retrieval teams are still on site. I will report on any further developments.  
[RECORDING ENDS]  
Note: The next part is non-canon to the campaign. I'm just adding this cause Odd probably would've won if it weren't for stupid glitches.  
ADVENT Report # [FILE CORRUPTION]  
[RECORDING BEGINS]  
Gunfire can be heard in the background.  
It's over. XCOM has destroyed the Elders, and all they have built. The populace has risen up, and the last vestiges of ADVENT is falling apart. Communication lines were the first to go during the revolt, leaving the remmanents isolated and vulnerable. Easy pickings for a bolstered resistance. After that fiasco, few soldiers still remain loyal, as the destruction of the Psionic network combined with low morale and the isolation, many have fallen in league with the traitor Skirmishers. We're currently one of the last few holdouts. Probably the last holdout now that I think of it. Though not for long anyways. Resistance personnel have breached the facility, and are killing their way through as I speak. Not that it matters. Even if they hadn't, we would've run out of supplies in a week and starved to death. So we were screwed either way I suppose. Don't even know why I'm recording this. Only people that are going to even be able to listen this is Resistance. So, I guess with that in mind, GO FU-the officer is mowed down in a hail of gunfire before finishing.  
[RECORDING ENDS]  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
MOCX Commander / Advent Field Commander Even  
\- LOG 040 "End of MOCX"  
\- Location : Elder's Secret HQ -  
I... cannot understand XCOM. The bastards want liberation of all humans. Yet are willing to kill their own and bring down a tower onto the innocent people below. Many of my companions are dead. Many of them from different paths. Many of them dreaming to save the world from terrorist. Many never got their chance....

The day is not lost, a Venator managed to clone itself somewhere on the XCOM transport. Leading a path to their base... Soon I will deployed to attack the XCOM base. This time we will use a psionic portal to enter. We will take the commander and order a full assault to lay XCOM to rest. This won't stop the war. But, it will be a grand path to victory.  
Justitia civilis  
\- End of Log -  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++  
—ADVENT COMMANDER DRASK BARTA—

The Clairvoyant’s trojan horse came in handy. We found a way to reconfigure it’s tracker to teleport forces onto the Avenger. I personally led the assault, rushing to the Command Center. After a confrontation with Officer Bradford, I input the Avenger’s command codes to override the ship. Bradford’s efforts allowed the Commander to escape briefly, but he was captured after a Stun Lancer successfully rendered him unconscious. The remainder of the XCOM was led by their chief engineer in an attempt to recapture the ship. They almost succeeded, but we had already landed in the Hunter’s territory, and legions of ADVENT reinforcements boarded the ship to force the survivors to surrender.

With XCOM’s intel in our hands, we sent Boktoa to exterminate all traces of the Resistance. We sent a UFO led by Field Commander Noaxa to intercept and destroy the Skyranger, as it never returned during the assault. Noaxa having finally fulfilled her wish to see Cassie Monria “Walk into a hoard of Lost and get torn limb from limb” was more than excited for her new mission. The ones they don’t kill will go into hiding, and the traitors are running out of places to hide. With the Avatar Project unimpeded, the Elder’s will spared from death. Our forces will become an unstoppable army that crushed the remainder of the Resistance, led by the Elder’s Avatars. We have won the war, against all odds.

However, the Clairvoyant has shown me a vision. I saw another timeline. I witnessed the one called “Xul”. An ADVENT Commander turned traitor due to the Chosen’s incompetence. Specifically, the arrogance of the Chosen Hunter disrupting his plans. I also witnessed Boktoa’s fate, as he was captured and punished for betraying us in an attempt to trick XCOM into destroying the Berserker Ruler, as he deemed it a treat to the Elders. I witnessed Noaxa die as a forgettable grunt long before the Commander was rescued. And I saw myself. Tricked into serving ADVENT using a corrupted memory of my past. Had I not been recruited for ADVENT, I may have willing joined XCOM as a human. The thought of it seems inconceivable.

The Clairvoyant mysteriously changed in it’s medical state. It’s body is physically stable, but all traces of it’s Psionic power and psychological activity have vanished. It’s body is in a comatose state. Unable to act on it’s own. I do not know the cause of this, but I believe he has moved to a new timeline. What he will do there is unknown to me. But I must worry about my own future. This war isn’t going to finish itself.

—FINAL LOG—  
+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++∨+++


End file.
